Lo nunca dicho
by MoneerehNut
Summary: Todos esperan que ellos se casen, que tengan hijos, que formen familias tradicionales, que se comporten con todo el honor y dignidad con que un ninja debe vivir. A ojos del mundo eso es lo que sucede… excepto que hay toda una historia detrás de ellos que nadie sabe, aun si algunos la sospechan. De eso hablaremos aquí… acerca de lo nunca dicho. SasuNaruSasu.
1. I Lo nunca dicho se niega

_Lo nunca dicho..._

 _ **Moneereh Nut**_

 **Resumen:** No hay adversario más difícil de vencer que aquel que vive dentro de uno mismo… y Sasuke lo sabe mejor que nadie. SasuNaruSasu.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y el universo en que se desarrollan pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Temática homosexual -y heterosexual- / Sociedad homofóbica. _Cambios con respecto al anime/manga_.

 **Temporalidad:** Después de que Sasuke abandonara la aldea, tras la primera batalla en el Valle del Fin. Tienen alrededor de quince años en este capítulo.

...

I. Lo nunca dicho... _se niega_.

 _Sasuke_ sabía que en cierta manera debía parte de su existencia a este idiota terriblemente molesto que es Naruto Uzumaki; sabía también que por mucho que quisiera escapar de aquel huracán que llevaba la firma de ojos azules y sonrisas deslumbrantes, ya había terminado por rendirse ante él… casi completamente.

Incluso si trataba de esconderlo todo con violencia, con falso odio y menosprecio. Era escalofriante que pareciera ser una certeza que Naruto podía ver a través de todo eso.

Sin importar cuán lejos estuviesen el uno del otro: aquel en Konoha y Sasuke en la aldea de nadie.

Sin importar la frialdad en sus movimientos o inclusive el sadismo en su mirada cuando la katana descendía rápidamente en medio del combate, cortando uno o dos cuerpos humanos en un sólo movimiento. Muchas veces sin haber contraste entre ninjas o civiles… ni siquiera entre hombres y niños.

¿Cuán diferente eso lo hacía de Itachi?

No quería saber.

...

 _¿Pero qué importa lo que él quiere?_

A fin de cuentas, la respuesta le persigue siempre en pesadillas.

Gritando y reclamando, con el rostro vuelto una mueca de rabia: ahí aparecía Naruto. Soltando aquellos discursos acerca del bien y del mal que tanto acostumbraba a pronunciar, como si fuese alguna especie de mesías.

Un salvador que, pese a todo, Sasuke, _el débil_ , escucha. A pesar de estar siempre al fondo de la mente del vengador Uchiha, esta parte de su subconsciente enfurecía, odiando al hombre de venganza y ambición que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, maldiciendo a ese que no se detenía a pesar de los gritos de culpables e inocentes.

Al que reprimía todo.

Siempre actuando como si nada importara. Al borde de la locura con cada nuevo asesinato, con cada nueva suplica de vida de la que él poco hacia caso.

Aun si moverse a veces quemaba.

Sasuke, _el fuerte_ , callaba cualquier reclamo recordando que había nacido con una única misión en la vida: matar a Itachi. Vengar a su madre, a su padre, a sus tíos y primos… a todos esos que aparecían en sus pesadillas, exigiendo la sangre _del traidor_.

No podía alejarse de ello… no podía permitirse hacer caso al camino del que hablaba Naruto.

…

Porque, _además_ , todo lo que tuviera que ver con el rubio se tornaba enfermizo, asqueroso… e imperdonable. En algo quizá peor que haberse ganado tan fácilmente la reputación de _asesino y traidor_ de Konoha.

Sin importar si se hablaba de héroes o villanos.

Significaba la mayor de las deshonras.

Aquello en lo que se convertía por Naruto era inconcebible… y lo era por culpa del mundo y, también, porque el rubio era un idiota.

Aunque quizá más idiota era él al dejarse dominar por aquella maraña de sensaciones que el otro le provocaba.

Estúpidas emociones que lo hacían perderse en recuerdos de la niñez. Allá, cuando ambos competían por nimiedades y le parecía asombrosa la capacidad de Naruto de caer, levantarse, volver a tropezar, poner el otro pie y seguir hasta que más nada podía hacer. E incluso así quizá mirar con natural fiereza a su enemigo, porque así de idiota era él.

Aun si aquella admiración fuese un secreto que deseaba nadie descubriera… como lo había hecho en su tiempo Kakashi: el primer genio que le advirtió que su comportamiento era, por lo menos, _extraño_.

 _Como si él no lo supiera ya_.

Como si no se asustara él mismo de aquellas estúpidas ideas que tornaban en las más intensas de las sensaciones, despertando en su cuerpo instintos que nada tenían que ver con la batalla, aunque provocaran en él igual o incluso mayor cantidad de adrenalina que si estuviese en una.

Esas que hacían estremecer sus extremidades y que lo sofocaban hasta el punto de lo intolerable. Esas, que no podían ser satisfechas sin importar con cuántas mujeres estuvo dispuesto a tener intimidad con tal de deshacerse del sopor del deseo.

Sasuke - _el que quería creerse fuerte_ \- luchaba en contra de todo aquello.

Por ello se esfuerza tanto en no mirar a Naruto cuando se encuentran y él habla, a gritos, acerca de _volver_. Que no significa otra cosa que _estar juntos_. Como amigos, como fieles camaradas… tal y como el mundo demanda que sea.

Por ello descarga la rabia y el ansia que lo consume con amenazas. Con golpes. Que no son sino una excusa para tocar la piel bronceada… la única forma en que puede sentir al cuerpo ajeno que no será mal vista.

Por ello Sasuke se desespera, cuando en la oscuridad de la noche vuelve a soñar con Naruto.

Él no quiere.

No quiere sentirse tan bien cada que sucede. No quiere regresar a la aldea… porque tiene un objetivo. Porque no puede defraudar a su familia, a sus padres.

Porque no quiere enfrentarse con él.

Sin hablar de los golpes, ni de las técnicas poderosas que ambos han aprendido. Refiriéndose más bien a lo que Naruto espera del que sigue llamando _mejor amigo_ sin importar nada.

No quiere verlo y verse a sí mismo matando a tantas personas… a tantas que a veces _cientos_ pareciera poco.

No quiere.

No quiere ver su rechazo… peor aún: no quiere que lo acepte.

Porque si lo hiciera -y algo muy en el fondo de sí le dice que lo hace-, si lo aceptara sin importar nada más. Entonces Sasuke estaría vencido.

Entonces ya no podría más ser el hombre de odio que su venganza requiere.

Y no puede permitírselo.

Así que se obliga a creer que lo que _no puede_ hacer no existe, sino que es más bien algo que él _no quiere_. Algo que no busca.

Algo que desprecia.

Incluso si en el sueño casi puede verse sonriendo cuando choca su puño con el de Naruto, en un acto que es mucho más que una expresión de amistad.

En un acto que es de aceptación… de cariño.

Se dice que _no lo quiere_.

Aunque sus malditos nervios son perturbados cuando Naruto lo mira. Suplicando, aun sin hablar, que _no huya más_.

Se dice que _lo odia_.

 _Aun si lo ama_ , con tanta intensidad que incluso lo consume por dentro.

Y no lo dirá nunca.

Nunca. Si así puede _creer_ que lejos, algún día, se olvidará de todo aquello.

…

Es lo que cree.

Aun si en el sueño sus labios se mueven pronunciando las dos palabras que _no debe_.

Como _siempre_ que duerme e imagina que no tiene que vengar a su familia, ni seguir órdenes de otro para obtener poder. Como siempre que la ilusión le permite vivir en un mundo en que _ser lo que es por Naruto está bien_. Sin importar si es héroe o villano.

Como siempre… aún después de tantos años.

...

 **Notas de la historia:**

Tomando muy en cuenta que Japón es una sociedad conservadora, creo que, en realidad, Konoha lo sería mucho más, si pensamos en esta cuestión del guerrero varonil y demás... va a haber mucho conflicto al respecto.

La primera parte va a estar focalizada principalmente en Sasuke, posteriormente también en Naruto. Y sí, habrá partes -como esta- que podrán parecer muy fuera de las personalidades originales, pero, repito, lo que busco un poco es evidenciar la vulnerabilidad de los personajes. Va a ser una historia lenta, no sé de cuántos capítulos, ni de qué extensión. Ya dependerá de lo que esté tratando.

En fin, siempre se agradecen mucho sus comentarios.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. II Lo nunca dicho derrumba

**Temporalidad:** Batalla de Sasuke e Itachi...

 **II.** Lo nunca dicho **…** _derrumba_ **.**

Después de años de dolor, de odio acumulado, de furia vuelta oscuridad... finalmente aquí está el joven vengador. Habiendo logrado la meta que tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio le demandó. Habiendo subyugado al hombre invencible que había sido Itachi Uchiha durante tanto tiempo…

 _Sintiéndose derrotado como nunca en su vida._

Sin poder creer todo lo que ha visto en un par de segundos, preguntándose si es que todo aquello no será más que un último engaño. Una farsa cuyo objetivo no es otro sino terminar por volverlo loco.

Su familia y aldea… ¿son los verdaderos culpables de todo el drama que han sido sus días desde aquella noche de la que pareciera separarlo una eternidad?

No quiere creerlo… porque eso significaría que él…

 _No._

No quiere aceptar que _ha asesinado a_ _su hermano_ … no a un traidor, no al más cruel de los seres que hubiese pisado la tierra. No… él ha arrebatado la vida a un ser que es imposible concebir como otra cosa que no sea un mártir.

…

Lo maldice, sufriendo por lo que ha hecho, porque _ha sido él quien ha terminado de aniquilar toda la familia que le quedaba_.

Ahora sí, como nunca, Sasuke está sólo.

Y la _venganza_ no es reconfortante, ni liberadora.

No.

Es más bien como si hubiese sido encerrado en una nueva prisión, una más sofocante, una en que los castigos son más intensos, lacerantes.

¿Qué sentido tiene todo lo que se obligó a sacrificar en el pasado?

¿Qué sentido tienen las tantas muertes de las que él mismo es autor?

Ninguno.

Ninguno en absoluto.

Nada tiene sentido… ya no, _nunca lo tuvo_.

Y saberlo es más de lo que puede soportar.

Entonces, habiendo abandonado el último trozo de cordura que guardaba su mente, grita.

Y ríe.

Se desliza en el suelo y su rostro hace más muecas de las que cualquiera pensaría es posible.

Está aterrado, confundido… aliviado al mismo tiempo. Itachi _no es un traidor_ … pero él, Sasuke, sí lo es.

Llora.

Y pierde la conciencia… yaciendo a lado del que volvía a ser el mayor de los héroes, después de años de haber sido la escoria más grande del mundo.

…

…

…

Cuando despierta lo hace por un pequeño rumor que llega a sus oídos, el crepitar del fuego pronto se une al agradable aroma que activa sus sentidos.

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente, tarda incluso en dar cuenta de que la ropa que lleva no es suya… aunque el perfume de esta le resulte terriblemente familiar.

Intenta levantar una mano para sostener su cabeza, que punza como si algo estuviese taladrándole el cráneo. Pero no puede. Se queja entonces, odiando la sensación pastosa que tiene en la boca. Abre con lentitud los ojos, parpadeando por lo molesto que le resulta la luz, enfocando lo más rápido que puede el ambiente que lo rodea. Descubriendo al bosque, ese que no está más que a un par de kilómetros de donde ha ocurrido a la batalla. Las imágenes llegan con tal rapidez a su mente que se veo obligado a sacudir la cabeza, desviando la mirada del cielo... encontrando de manera inevitable otro en el camino, aquellos mismos ojos azules que durante tanto tiempo le han atormentado, con destellos rojos producto del fuego.

Naruto tiene un gesto tan serio que casi parece irreal viniendo de él…

Sasuke, que está acostumbrado a ver en su rostro todo número de expresiones ahora no tiene manera de saber qué es lo que piensa… aunque se da cuenta que ha madurado. Lo ve no sólo en las cicatrices que cubren sus brazos, sino también en la tenue sombra que habita en sus ojos.

—No podrás moverte por ahora, aunque lo intentes—, es lo primero que dice el rubio, observándolo de reojo, sabiéndolo ya despierto. En secreto, temiendo que a pesar de las trampas el moreno vuelva a escapar de un momento a otro. Aunque a Sasuke eso no es lo que le interesa… no en primer plano, al menos.

Él quiere saber qué hace con Naruto. Qué ha sucedido. _Dónde está el cuerpo de Itachi._

—En un segundo estará la comida.

Es todo lo que dice el rubio, sin embargo. Continuando su tarea de asar lo que parece ser pescado, con una tranquilidad tal que pareciera que estuviesen en un día de campo... pero a Sasuke eso _no le importa_. Quiere hacer preguntas, una y mil preguntas.

Aunque no puede ni siquiera articular palabra alguna, continúa estando débil y lo único que logra es gruñir débilmente... Naruto, pese a todo, se encuentra riendo ante lo que, él mismo sabe, es algo muy parecido a un berrinche.

—Pronto estarás mejor… entonces hablaremos. Si quieres saberlo, me _he encargado_ de Itachi... podemos verlo después. —dice el rubio, casi de manera solemne. Sasuke retiene un suspiro de ansiedad al entender las implicaciones de aquel par de palabras... _podrá despedirse de su hermano,_ como debe ser. —Pero ahora preocúpate por recuperarte, _teme_.

El Uchiha se ve tentado de forzar los jutsus que lo tienen atrapado, pues le urge obtener respuestas, pero pronto se da cuenta de que en realidad se siente sumamente cansado, así que asiente, sin quedarle otra opción. Dejando a sus sentidos relajarse ante la presencia de Naruto… sin culparse esta vez, _y sólo esta vez_ , por aquello que siente y no debería sentir.

Sin sentir asco por la enorme felicidad que inunda su pecho al escuchar la risa alegre de Naruto, cuando ve que su gesto se ha suavizado, comenzando a contarle un par de cosas de la aldea y de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Con una voz más grave de lo que la ha escuchado nunca… e igual de transparente que cuando tenían tan sólo un par de años.

Sasuke no se da cuenta de lo natural que ha sido aceptar todo lo que le ha pedido Naruto… no se da cuenta de que, aunque sus manos y piernas están atadas, se siente, de repente, más libre de lo que le ha sido posible durante un largo, largo tiempo... se siente en casa.

…

Así pasan un par de días, en que todavía vaga entre la conciencia y un lugar que guarda cierto parecido con el limbo. Después de todo, la gran batalla de la que ha formado parte le cobra factura. Provocando fiebre y pesadillas constantes que Naruto se encarga de interrumpir en cuanto adivina que son demasiado dolorosas... _las reconoce_ , pues él mismo ha tenido unas cuantas.

En aquellos sueños Sasuke se deshace, sin querer y sin recordar después. Se derrumba y llora lo que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, permitió llorar nunca.

Naruto solo escucha, sin decir palabras bonitas acerca de lo que pasó, sin disculparlo por todo lo que ha hecho. La situación es mucho más complicada que eso. Y ambos lo saben.

En cambio, lo obliga a notar que, en el presente, ya no está solo… que en realidad nunca lo ha estado y que es un imbécil por no querer notarlo... Sasuke se obliga a creerle.

Mientras quisiera poder moverse y alcanzarlo… no tomar su mano, porque aquello _sería tan extraño_ … aunque quizá sí. En realidad, eso es lo único que quiere.

Sostener su mano.

Esa que durante tanto tiempo le fue extendida y se negó a aceptar, pero que ahora anhela más que nada. Ahora… que no es más que un iluso que correrá en secreto tras la más brillante de las estrellas. Precisamente aquella que nunca podrá alcanzar. Porque no ha sido hecha para él.

Aunque Naruto le permita creer lo contrario cuando le habla acerca de ser perdonado. De lo que ha hecho para convencer a los ancianos y a la misma Tsunade para brindarle una oportunidad. Parece tan feliz, tan convencido de todo.

Y Sasuke se da cuenta de que sólo hace falta que él, _por fin_ , diga que sí.

Sólo eso.

Y Konoha abrirá sus puertas para él…

Porque Naruto ha luchado contra el mundo entero durante casi una década para conseguir algo así.

Entonces, el brillo que desprende el entusiasmo del rubio es tan deslumbrante que Sasuke, _por una vez_ , acepta. Y el abrazo que le da el rubio es tan apretado que él hubiese llorado de ser su personalidad un poco diferente.

Pero claro que no lo hace.

Aun si sus ojos se han tornado peligrosamente brillantes.

En cambio, hunde su mano de manera brusca entre los largos mechones de Naruto, aunque no hace mucho por detener el contacto. Tratando de lastimarlo para no suspirar por, al fin, tener la oportunidad de tocarlo después de tanto.

Las escandalosas quejas del rubio no tardan en llegar y sus propias burlas tampoco demoran en abandonar su boca. Se provocan mutuamente, fingiendo que tienen de nuevo doce años.

Fingiendo que, lo que sigue, deberá ser fácil.

Porque sus puños chocan de manera amistosa… en una promesa silenciosa, que ninguno termina por entender del todo. Por ser más intensa de lo que nadie, nunca, podría explicar.

...

 **Notas del capítulo:** Gracias por leer.


	3. III Lo nunca dicho requiere sacrific

**III.** Lo nunca dicho _… requiere sacrificios._

Hay cosas que sin importar cuánto empeño y buena voluntad se tenga en realidad resultan prácticamente imposibles de lograr. Particularmente, que Konoha recibiera con los brazos abiertos a Sasuke parecía más una broma de mal gusto que una realidad.

No que a él le importara mucho, si somos sinceros. Después de todo, si había aceptado regresar había sido únicamente por _una persona_ _y_ no tenía interés en nada más. Ni acababa de entender por qué a Naruto le parecía tan importante que _todo fuese como antes_ , como cuando sus manos estaban limpias de sangre y un montón de niñas enloquecidas lo seguían por las calles… como si de verdad lo hubiesen eximido de toda culpa.

"Es que no todos pueden ser tan idiotas", había comentado mordazmente un día en que la insistencia del rubio había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas -no que aquello fuese extraño, por supuesto-. Naruto había _fingido_ ofenderse al instante… y, luego… había hecho aquel gesto _extraño_ , una sonrisa, que parecía más bien una especie de lamento.

"Supongo que no, ¿eh?"

Sasuke fingió a su vez que nada se agitaba en su pecho, mientras reprimía la rebelde disculpa que buscó salir de sus labios. Siendo orgulloso como siempre, -por no decir, siendo un imbécil, _como siempre_.

Naruto, quizá tratando de quitar peso al asunto, cambia el tema en un instante. Y Sasuke lo hubiese agradecido de no ser por la noticia que recibe.

Porque el rubio comienza a hablarle acerca de una tal Hinata, que el Uchiha recuerda sólo porque su memoria es brillante. La imagen que tiene de ella dista mucho de la mujer valiente que describe Naruto.

Ella suena como un sueño para el rubio… o al menos ese es el tono que el Uzumaki utiliza para describirla. Escuchándose casi tan feliz como cuando habla de ser el mejor Hokage que haya tenido la aldea en toda su historia.

Entonces, Sasuke sólo puede arrepentirse de haber regresado mientras la presión en su pecho se hace insoportable. Aunque su rostro continúe tan imperturbable como siempre.

—En verdad, Hinata-chan es perfecta, teme. La verdad es que no sé cómo nunca noté que ella siempre estuvo ahí, para mí… —dice Naruto, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sonriendo de manera tan boba, _estúpida_ … Sasuke de repente quiere golpearlo. Quiere gritar que él también ha estado ahí, siempre… _pero sabe que no es verdad_. Sabe que en realidad lo abandonó… abandonó a su único amigo cegado por el deseo de venganza.

Siente asco de sí mismo.

—La quiero tanto… tanto que... le pediré que se case conmigo. —Confiesa finalmente el Uzumaki. Mientras Sasuke escucha no más que un pitido agudo que le atraviesa el cráneo sin piedad, de manera inconsciente aprieta los puños en respuesta al dolor. —, y quiero que tú seas mi padrino, teme.

Pide Naruto, con esa sonrisa de dientes blancos que tanto le caracteriza. Sin notar en lo absoluto que el Uchiha únicamente quiere maldecirlo, a él, a la tal Hinata y a toda Konoha, de ser posible.

—¿Qué dices? —insiste el rubio, palmeando el hombro ajeno de manera amistosa. Sin darse cuenta de que deja su mano en el cuerpo del moreno más tiempo del que suele hacer cuando habla con cualquier otro _amigo_. Sin percibir, pese a ello, el levísimo temblor que invade al Uchiha… ese mismo que asiente, aceptando la petición que se le ha hecho. Se obliga a no defraudar una vez más a Naruto... aunque ello le pese _tanto_.

Se excusa en ese mismo instante para irse, poniendo como pretexto el estar cansado, aun cuando está acostumbrado a estar activo con no más de dos o tres horas de sueño. Naruto, aunque confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud, no lo retiene, no tiene porqué… aunque se da cuenta de que le amarga la idea de ya no poder platicar con el moreno... el rubio no dice nada, aunque alcanza a notar que su mano de repente se siente más fría de lo normal.

No entiende por qué, ni le da importancia.

La verdad es que sigue siendo muy bobo para algunas cosas, aunque esté pronto a casarse.

…

…

…

En tanto, tan pronto como desaparece del campo visual del rubio, Sasuke se permite comenzar a castigar con violencia a sus piernas para correr más y más rápido. Va en dirección al complejo Uchiha, pero no se queda ahí, _pese a que debería_ , dado que apenas ha terminado el tiempo de vigilancia provisional acordado por el consejo.

No tendría por qué buscar problemas... en teoría. Sin embargo, marcha a las profundidades del bosque, prácticamente cruzando las fronteras de la aldea, destruyendo tantos árboles como puede en el camino, hasta que los brazos y piernas no le dan para más.

Él no llorará, por supuesto que no.

 _No lo hace_.

En cambio, deja la ira correr libremente por cada una de sus extremidades.

Pelea contra las rocas, contra la hiedra, contra la cascada... lucha contra sus propios demonios, mientras jadea, gruñe, grita y maldice.

…

Cosa muy cierta, aunque poco sea dicha, es que incluso el grito más intenso de rabia guarda siempre en el fondo un sollozo de angustia y dolor.

…

Sasuke tolera todo el mes que duran los preparativos para la boda de la mejor manera que puede. Lo hace únicamente porque Naruto lo merece. Merece pensar que él, _su mejor amigo_ , se alegra porque ha encontrado a una buena mujer que lo hará feliz el resto de su vida.

Aun cuando ya ha decidido que en cuanto termine la ceremonia se marchará… ya no escabulléndose de forma ilícita, sino habiendo pedido los respectivos permisos al consejo y a la Hokage.

Se irá en una misión de tiempo indefinido. Se irá como un cazador de criminales de rango S.

Aunque Naruto todavía no lo sabe… y es mejor así.

Sasuke se mantiene impasible durante la boda. Aunque nada le impide desviar la mirada cuando los novios deben besarse… encontrando que Kakashi le observa con cierta lástima que lo hace querer comenzar una sangrienta batalla… pero no lo hace.

Por Naruto. Porque es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él después de tanto.

Nadie insiste para que dé un discurso cuando se supone que debería, para la aldea todavía es una presencia ajena y seguramente nunca dejará de serlo, aunque su nombre ya aparezca en los libros de historia que se leen en la academia. No pertenece con ellos.

Contrarios a su actitud agria, Iruka, Lee, Shikamaru e incluso Gaara del Desierto brindan palabras afectuosas a la joven pareja…

Sasuke, en cambio, acepta casi inconscientemente la copa que Sakura coloca en su mano y toma todo de un trago, incluso cuando él realmente nunca ha sido bueno con el alcohol. Sin percatarse de la sonrisa de su antigua compañera de equipo. Demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener su gesto indiferente, por una vez, demasiado fuera de sus cabales mientras intenta verse tranquilo.

En algún momento comienza a sentirse mareado y decide que ha tenido suficiente y es tiempo de marcharse.

Sin despedirse… sin dejarse sentir culpable por la manera en que la mirada de Naruto parece entristecerse en cuanto lo ve desaparecer tras la puerta.

Es la última vez que se verán en mucho, _mucho_ tiempo… _pero para él ya ha sido demasiado_.

No tolerará unas palabras de despedida. Lo sabe… y por ello es mejor largarse de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, no logra llegar a su propia casa, sino que de alguna manera termina en el departamento de Sakura. Ella comienza a besarlo y a recordarle cuánto lo sigue queriendo, cuánto lo ha extrañado durante todos estos años. Él quiere apartarla de un golpe. Pero sus movimientos se han vuelto torpes y su visión borrosa.

Siente lástima al darse cuenta de que ha sido drogado. ¿Cuándo Sakura perdió todo atisbo de dignidad?, justo cuando había comenzado a sentir un poco de respeto hacia ella.

Pese a todo, no es extraño cuando su cuerpo responde a las caricias femeninas. Aunque no disfrute del acto… su orgasmo es entonces más fisiológico que nada. Pero le agota lo suficiente como para llevarlo finalmente al mundo de los sueños en un par de minutos.

Allá… donde puede imaginar que no ha sido Hinata a quien Naruto ha mirado con tanta alegría.

Allá. Donde todo siempre parece ser más fácil para él.

…

Cuando despierta se marcha sin más. No sólo del departamento de su excompañera, sino de aquella tierra que parecía obstinada en maldecirlo…

No lleva nada como equipaje… no más que sus armas, dinero y el documento que acredita que abandona la aldea como un ninja al que le han encomendado una misión y ya no más como un traidor.

Así es como el amanecer finalmente toca Konoha.

Con Naruto abrazado a la espalda de una mujer que se le ha entregado en cuerpo y alma…

Con Sasuke dando la espalda a una aldea a la que no debe nada… y en la que deja todo.

...

 **Notas del capítulo:**

De verdad agradecería leer sus opiniones.

¡Un saludo!

Muchísimas gracias a **vane18porras** y a choco-choco por leer y comentar.


	4. IV Lo nunca dicho persigue

**IV.** Lo nunca dicho... encuentra.

...

...

...

Sasuke da un sorbo a su té, trazando en su mente la estrategia que habrá de llevar a cabo para capturar al mercenario que persigue en esta ocasión. No es que sea un tipo especialmente astuto… aunque sí uno terriblemente impulsivo -lo que lo vuelve impredecible- y, sí, debe admitir, también sumamente peligroso.

Después de haberlo estudiado durante largo tiempo comprende que un ataque directo no hará sino ponerlo en desventaja, especialmente dado que el sujeto es inmune al _genjutsu_.

Sasuke resopla, apretando el vaso entre sus dedos con más fuerza de la necesaria. No es que sin genjutsu se convirtiera en un inútil, _por supuesto que no_. Sólo que este caso es… complicado.

—Tsk.

Lo cierto era que si quería atrapar al sujeto tendría que contratar a dos ninjas que tuviesen por lo menos el nivel jounin. Y justo ahora no contaba con los ingresos suficientes como para hacer tal cosa, por lo que, o se resignaba a pedir ayuda a Konoha o dejaba ir al sujeto… y, con él, largas semanas de espionaje al demonio.

Pero claro que esas no eran opciones realmente viables para alguien tan terco y orgulloso como era Sasuke Uchiha… así que, sí, aquella era una misión difícil, pero no imposible de realizar.

Ya conocía los puntos débiles del tipo en cuestión. Sólo tendría que perfeccionar el plan y…

 _Mierda._

—¿Teme?

Sasuke se congeló en su asiento durante un instante. Sin querer voltear.

Sólo un _idiota_ podía llamarlo así, con total despreocupación.

Por qué de todos los malditos sitios del mundo había tenido que escoger precisamente este.

—¡Teme!

Sasuke gruñó. Resignado, volteó en su asiento para encontrarse cara a cara con Naruto, quien estaba un poco más alto -¿por qué demonios seguía creciendo el tipo, de todas formas?- y no menos estúpido, por supuesto.

—Dobe.

Murmuró, sin más. Rodando los ojos cuando Naruto se le lanzó encima en un abrazo efímero y amistoso, de esos que terminan con palmadas en la espalda.

Maldita sea.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó el rubio, pasando de la alegría al enojo en tan solo un par de segundos, atrayendo de inmediato miradas curiosas. Después de todo, ¿qué era una taberna sin una que otra pelea?

—Pero mira quién habla. — comentó con ironía. Ahuyentando silenciosamente la atención indeseada con tan solo una rápida mirada. Fingiendo ignorar todos los reclamos del rubio por haberse marchado de la aldea sin avisar a nadie... y sin haberse comunicado ni una sola vez en esos cinco meses.

Claro que Sasuke no dará ninguna explicación al respecto _. ¿Qué podría decirle, de todas formas?_

—No tenía por qué. —dijo por mayor respuesta, ganándose una mirada sumamente molesta del rubio. Quien, de manera graciosa, terminó por rodar los ojos.

—Un teme siempre será un teme. —murmuró, como quien enuncia un hecho solemne, ganándose esta vez un gruñido por parte del moreno.

Más pronto de lo que Sasuke desearía admitir ambos estaban metidos en una discusión estúpida. Como si en lugar de un par de adultos fuesen más bien dos adolescentes idiotas compitiendo entre sí.

Como siempre pasaba cada que estaban juntos, el Uchiha no tuvo cabeza para nada que no fuese un molesto torbellino de ojos azules.

Al pasar las horas Sasuke incluso se ha olvidado del mercenario al que se supone estaba acechando. Lo que es comprensible, dado que aquella es su quinta ronda de sake y, mierda, ¿en serio que aquel banco no se está moviendo de lugar?

Sólo a él se le ocurría aceptar competir con Naruto en algo así.

 _Malditos los años que pasó con Jiraiya._

 _…_

Para cuando llega la madrugada y el encargado les recuerda que el bar no es ningún hotel, el Uchiha en verdad tiene que esforzarse por reconocer dónde es arriba y dónde es abajo. Pero todavía está lo suficientemente lúcido como para gruñir cuando el dueño de la taberna intenta regresarle cambio _equivocado_. Lo dicho, el dinero no le sobraba justo ahora.

Naruto se ríe y lo llama tacaño. El rubio, en cambio, con total despreocupación saca su monedero (sí, el del sapo, ¿por qué sigue cargando con una cosa así a su edad?), dejando una propina sumamente generosa al tabernero. Felicitándolo por tan bello establecimiento…

Sasuke rueda los ojos, sin muchas ganas de hablar acerca de cómo el sitio prácticamente se caía a pedazos.

Argumentar contra un Naruto sobrio de por sí era una tontería, hacerlo contra uno ebrio era una total pérdida de tiempo.

Tratando de mantener el paso, ambos ninjas recorren las calles de aquella pequeña aldea. Todavía llamándose idiotas de vez en vez. Con Naruto riéndose de manera estúpida sin razón alguna cada dos por tres… hasta que se detiene de pronto.

Colocando la mano en la barbilla, como reflexionando seriamente acerca de algo. Sus ojos incluso se han estrechado y su boca se frunce en algo muy parecido a un puchero.

—Agh, teme… — Sasuke asiente, deteniendo también sus pasos, indicando al otro que tiene su atención, al mismo tiempo en que trata de enfocar adecuadamente su visión para no caer al piso—, no recuerdo a dónde se supone tenía que ir.

El moreno lo observa con seriedad un par de segundos, para después comenzar a burlarse del otro abiertamente "¿y te dices a ti mismo un ninja?", comenta, disfrutando del enojo del rubio un rato. Sonriendo ladino y presuntuoso. _Sólo un rato_ , porque él mismo perdería la pista hacia su hotel si no caminaba rápido.

Y no pasaría tal humillación, por supuesto.

Sin pensar mucho las cosas ofrece el lugar que él mismo estaba rentando para que ambos pasen la noche.

Sin sospechar, en lo absoluto, cuánto cambiaría todo a partir de ello.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:** Gracias por leer.


	5. V Lo nunca dicho explota

**V.** Lo nunca dicho… explota.

…

Para cuando llegan al pequeño hostal ni siquiera pueden entrar por la puerta principal porque esta ya ha sido cerrada y _se supone_ , nadie podía entrar o salir pasada la media noche porque aquel era un pequeño pueblo conformado por civiles y la gente en realidad era muy conservadora, por lo que no veían con buenos ojos a aquellas personas que salían después de ciertas horas.

Pero claro, ellos no iban a dormir en la calle y tampoco iban a hacer mucho ruido, en realidad.

De todas formas, ¿qué era un tercer piso para ninjas de su nivel?

…

Al parecer, todo un reto cuando Naruto no podía ni siquiera dar un paso sin comenzar a reír a carcajadas, haciendo muecas ridículas para tratar de _controlarse_.

Sasuke quisiera decir que eso lo molesta demasiado, pero en realidad él mismo tiene que esforzarse por ocultar su sonrisa, porque ya es la tercera vez que Naruto está a punto de caer al suelo y es una sorpresa que nadie haya salido a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Pese a todas las dificultades, pronto ambos se encuentran finalmente dentro de la pequeña habitación y Sasuke se alegra de que esta tenga un futón extra, porque que si solo hubiese uno sería en realidad muy incómodo. Para él, obviamente, pues duda que Naruto si quiera se tomara la molestia de pensar en ello.

Sea dicho, sin ningún asomo de incomodidad, el rubio empieza a quitarse el exceso de ropa a fin de dormir mejor y Sasuke, tras un par de segundos hace lo propio, aprovechando de manera sutil para reparar en la forma en que el cuerpo de Naruto definitivamente ya no es el de un niño, ni siquiera el de un adolescente. Sino que claramente ha madurado en todos los sentidos posibles.

Mierda.

El moreno tiene que esforzarse por desviar la mirada, porque, carajo, ha pasado toda la vida escondiendo sus emociones y deseos, con seguridad puede decir que no va a hacer alguna estupidez sólo porque se ha pasado _un poco_ al tomar sake esta noche.

Con total seguridad, se repite a sí mismo.

Naruto, totalmente ajeno al conflicto interno que está teniendo en ese momento _su mejor amigo_ , se extiende cuan largo es en el que ha tomado como su propio futón. Estirando los músculos de espalda y brazos en el proceso…

Maldito sea. Piensa Sasuke.

—Eh, teme, ¿qué no piensas dormir? —pregunta el rubio, confundido por la manera en que Sasuke lo está viendo desde hace rato. Ha fingido no darse cuenta… porque le extraña el escalofrío que lo ha recorrido al saberse bajo aquel _tipo_ de mirar.

Si no fuera porque está borracho…

Naruto sacude la cabeza.

 _Qué tontería._

Sasuke, por su parte, se encuentra a sí mismo sintiéndose demasiado nervioso ante la idea de dormir en la misma habitación que el rubio. Así que no contesta a la pregunta que se le ha hecho, sino que simplemente se encoge de hombros, dando media vuelta e ingresando con toda la naturalidad de la que es posible al pequeño baño.

Recargándose con pesadez en la puerta una vez que se sabe a salvo de la mirada ajena.

Mierda.

¿Qué tiene acaso?, ¿quince años?

Bien… tiene veintiuno. Y la verdad es que es hasta apenas que tiene oportunidad de preocuparse de este tipo de situaciones.

…

Que ni siquiera está en alguna situación, a decir verdad, justo ahora sólo es él con esas mismas ideas extrañas de siempre, mismas de las que Naruto no tiene forma de saber porque él _no va a hacer ninguna estupidez_.

Sasuke inhala y exhala un par de veces antes de abrir el grifo y mojar su rostro. El agua fría le ayuda a despejarse un poco.

Repite el proceso un par de veces, solo por si acaso.

Para cuando se siente mentalmente listo para actuar _como siempre_ , finalmente regresa a la habitación y se deja caer en su propio futón, de espaldas a Naruto, quien pareciera ya haber caído profundamente dormido.

 _Bien por él._

Sasuke realmente se esfuerza por ignorar la manera en que su pulso se ha vuelto más bien una especie de zumbido con solo saber que el rubio está a tan sólo a unos pasos de él.

Con sólo saber que no están en Konoha.

Que nadie los está viendo.

Que quizá sólo podría estirar su mano y, quizá…

—¿Teme?

Sasuke, pese a estar todavía más ebrio que en sus cabales, se pregunta si debe o no contestar…

—¿Eh, teme? —insiste Naruto, y el moreno siente una cálida mano sosteniendo brevemente su brazo. Tan solo para llamar su atención, tan solo por un efímero momento.

Y sin embargo aquello es suficiente para que la piel que ha sido tocado parezca haberse convertido en lava ardiendo.

Sasuke, aun sin voltear emite un gruñido, para dar a entender al otro que lo escucha, pero que no está muy contento con ello -aunque lo esté, en cierta manera. Naruto se molesta por la manera en que está siendo deliberadamente ignorado, por lo que vuelve a tomar el brazo ajeno, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Esta vez logrando voltear el cuerpo de Sasuke para que lo mire. Con un reclamo tonto a punto de salir de sus labios… tan solo a punto porque termina por decir nada.

Pues no entiende porque Sasuke lo mira como lo mira, como enojado y al mismo tiempo… al mismo tiempo…

Debe estar en verdad muy ebrio para pensar lo que está pensando, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres, dobe?

Pregunta el moreno, soltándose de su agarre como si este quemara. Intentando sonar lo más molesto que puede. Naruto quiere responderle algo, porque él quería decir algo… pero ahora ya no sabe qué era eso. No lo sabe.

No entiende qué está pasando muy bien.

No sabe por qué de repente le ha dado por mirar detenidamente el rostro del Uchiha. Nunca lo ha hecho.

Pero ahora lo está haciendo.

Repara en que sus cejas están perfectamente delineadas y encajan a la perfección con lo afilado de sus ojos, que su nariz parece haber sido cincelada a conciencia y que sus labios son delgados, pero tienen un natural tono rosado que los vuelve, por lo menos, llamativos. De pronto se da cuenta de por qué es que todas las mujeres siempre tendían a volverse locas cuando estaban con él.

Naruto, sin pensar mucho en ello, se encuentra a sí mismo tocando con sus manos aquella cara que tanto significaba para él, pero que parece estar recién conociendo. Apenas rozando de manera lenta el contorno de los ojos, el relieve de las mejillas, repasando de repente con su pulgar lo suave de los labios.

Naruto, en verdad, no está pensando.

Pero Sasuke sí.

Sasuke está pensando todo demasiado y no entiende qué está pasando. No debería estar permitiendo esto, no debería. No sabe por qué Naruto lo toca de aquella manera, no debería.

Pero, demonios. Esto es lo que ha deseado por años, _tantos años_. Y sólo, se siente tan bien, tan _tan_ bien, tan correcto, tan natural. _Tan íntimo_.

No quiere detenerlo. No quiere que él se de cuenta de lo extraño que es esto. Pero debe detenerlo porque si no después todo estará perdido.

Lo sabe.

Debe… debe hacer que despierte justo ahora. Sasuke pasa saliva.

—Naruto…

Lo llama.

Y los ojos azules parecen volver a tener un punto de enfoque en concreto… pero la bruma en que están en realidad no desaparece.

No.

En cambio, su atención se centra en los ojos negros que lo miran de vuelta. Con tanto, tanto, tanto que decir que Naruto no, no entiende. Pero finalmente se da cuenta que hay algo ahí que no había visto antes… y no le molesta.

No en ese momento.

Más bien le intriga.

—Sasuke.

Responde al llamado, sin saber cómo ha llegado a sostener las muñecas del otro contra el piso, pero aprovechándose de ello para acercarse mucho más a aquel rostro que de pronto le parece tan incitante, tan llamativo… atractivo.

Naruto no repara en lo que está haciendo, no piensa en ello. Porque él nunca piensa las cosas, sólo las hace. Siempre ha sido así.

Siempre.

…

No importa cuántas veces haya soñado con esto. Sasuke sólo puede pensar que la sensación real supera por mucho lo que había esperado.

Aquello no es un cosquilleo, no es como una bomba instalándose en su pecho.

Es todo eso y muchas cosas en las que ni siquiera puede detenerse a pensar, es como morir y volver a nacer, es como correr y pelear. Y al mismo tiempo dejarse vencer. Es como tener tanta sed que jamás podría abandonar el agua. Como ahogarse y después tomar una bocanada de aire.

Es la vida consumiéndose en sus bocas.

Tan pronto sus labios se tocan un gemido ronco abandona su garganta y Naruto a su vez responde con un gruñido igual de ansioso.

Dientes muerden la carne ajena, en un suspiro que más bien parece jadeo. Sasuke se intenta mover pero Naruto lo retiene, le impide hacer movimiento alguno. Lo está controlando por completo, le está robando incluso el aire y eso más bien parece entusiasmar a Sasuke.

Tanto que en realidad se halla a sí mismo sufriendo en cuanto el rubio finalmente termina aquel beso, ni siquiera le importa en ese momento la manera en que Naruto parece estar disfrutando de saberse en una posición dominante. De verdad que no le importa.

Ya Sasuke tampoco está pensando. No puede. No cuando el aroma a canela ya lo ha embriagado por completo.

Está a punto de quejarse por la falta de contacto cuando Naruto comienza a besar su cuello, sus labios quemando su piel, acercando sus cuerpos y permitiéndole sentir la firmeza del torso ajeno. Sus manos siguen estando sostenidas, no puede moverse. Solo está ahí, dejándose hacer por Naruto, mientras todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizan y cierta parte de su cuerpo vuelve a la vida.

De pronto algún punto de su conciencia está autoconvenciéndose de que esto seguramente es un sueño porque, Dios, no puede estar pasando en verdad. No puede ser todo así de bueno.

Y si es un sueño entonces puede permitirse también tocar. Puede permitirse todo lo que siempre le ha estado prohibido.

Porque en sus sueños ser lo que es está bien.

Entonces empuja al otro contra el piso, siendo él ahora el que se encuentra arriba. Y Naruto se ve sorprendido en un primer momento, aunque no de una mala manera. Sólo sorprendido, hipnotizado por la forma en que los movimientos de Sasuke realmente coinciden con los de algún felino, uno sensual y peligroso.

Sasuke sonríe de aquella forma engreída en que acostumbra y Naruto siente un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda al ver ese gesto que le es tan familiar y que en ese momento le parece tan nuevo… como si apenas lo estuviera descubriendo.

Como si en realidad apenas se estuvieran conociendo.

Sus labios vuelven a encontrarse y esta vez sus lenguas también forman parte de aquella danza que parece competencia, una en que el premio es incierto, pero que igual es intensa. Ninguno dispuesto a perder, ambos dando todo, como para probar algo, que no saben qué es. Sólo dándolo todo.

Una competencia apasionada… como siempre han sido cuando se trata de ellos.

Sus cuerpos se acomodan de acuerdo a sus movimientos sin que se den cuenta, coordinándose de manera totalmente natural. Pronto Naruto está sentado y en su regazo está Sasuke, ambos abrazándose como si no supieran que más hacer con las manos, tan juntos que todo es casi sofocante.

Los dedos del rubio viajando lentamente por la curva de la pálida espalda, causando escalofríos al Uchiha, quien en respuesta mueve sus caderas, arrancando un gemido alargado a ambas bocas.

Naruto en especial se siente frenético por la manera en que su miembro ha sido acariciado por el redondo y firme trasero encima suya, sin pensarlo sus manos toman con cierta rudeza el par de montes para repetir el roce.

Sasuke también se siente extasiado por el movimiento. Su cabeza rueda hacia atrás sin su permiso, dejando su cuello expuesto a la hambrienta boca que lo prueba con cierta desesperación.

Por iniciativa propia el moreno mueve sus caderas para continuar con la fricción, reparando en lo grande y duro que se siente todo allá abajo. En lo húmedo que ya está su ropa interior. Que es lo único que los separa de estar completamente desnudos.

Mierda.

Naruto aprieta la cintura de Sasuke, con los ojos nublados por el deseo. Viendo como el siempre imperturbable rostro del moreno justo ahora es un desastre. Y es por él.

Es por él que el moreno justo ahora no puede pensar, no puede hacer nada más que seguir moviéndose y frotándose contra su cuerpo.

Por él y nadie más.

Hay cierta satisfacción primitiva en su mente al saber eso. Al saber que por una vez ha dominado al indomable Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sasuke… —llama, con la voz rota. Agitada. Dándose cuenta de que él mismo está perdido… _tan perdido_.

—Sasuke… —repite, una, y otra, y otra vez. Y el moreno no le contesta pero en cambio lo besa, lo besa sin dejar de moverse ni un momento, en cambio aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas. Sabiendo que el final estaba cerca.

Naruto entonces vuelve a colocarse encima, acomodándose entre las piernas del otro. Simulando embestidas que vuelven loco a Sasuke, quien solo atina a buscar su propio miembro para frotarse. Buscando solamente su propio placer, disfrutando del cómo Naruto parece sentirse tan bien haciendo eso con él.

Con él y no con aquella mujer.

El rubio se relame los labios ante lo que sus ojos ven. Ante la manera en que la piel pálida brilla por el sudor.

Es tan diferente a lo que está acostumbrado a ver… y aun así lo encuentra fascinante.

—Sasuke… —llama por última vez, deteniendo el movimiento de caderas solo para bajar su ropa interior y masturbarse él también.

Cada movimiento un poco más rápido que el anterior hasta que finalmente explota en el vientre de Sasuke… con Sasuke. Al mismo tiempo.

Naruto ve blanco.

Y para cuando vuelve a tomar conciencia de sí se da cuenta de que se ha dejado caer encima del moreno pero que a este parece importarle poco porque está igual de perdido que él. Ambos respiran de manera agitada, cansados y satisfechos… se miran y una risa boba se les escapa a ambos.

Naruto se da tiempo de besar descuidadamente el hombro de Sasuke antes de moverse a un lado. La bruma del sueño finalmente llegando a él… llevándolo a desconectarse por completo del mundo.

 _Todavía_ sin pensar en lo que ha pasado.

Ni en todo lo que implica.

…

Sasuke no tiene la misma suerte… aunque quisiera.

No puede disfrutar del todo del post-orgasmo. No puede simplemente hacerse espacio al lado del rubio y quizá recargarse en su pecho.

No.

Él en cambio se queda un par de minutos mirando el techo y después va al baño, con una toalla limpia superficialmente a Naruto y vuelve a poner en su lugar la ropa interior.

Aprovechando solo un momento para volver a besar los labios del rubio, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho cuando este sonríe aun dormido… pero pronuncia un nombre que no es el suyo.

—Hinata…

…

Sasuke toma un baño, todo lo placentero volviéndose un peso muerto en su pecho… sabe que todo está jodido.

Después de un rato bajo la ducha finalmente se acomoda en su propio futón, alejado lo más posible de Naruto. Temiendo que llegue la mañana.

Temiéndolo de verdad, como hace tiempo no temía nada.

…

Se acuesta dando la espalda al rubio, pero no logra conciliar el sueño.

La luz matutina llega a sus ojos sin que haya podido hacerlo… aunque finge que sí. Permanece quieto incluso cuando empieza a oír el ruido que hace Naruto al despertar, parece estar quejándose por el dolor de cabeza.

—Ey, Sasuke, ¿cuánto tomamos ayer?, ni siquiera me acuerdo de…

Empieza a hablar Naruto en voz alta, de manera despreocupada, paulatinamente su voz cambiando de tono. Casi puede imaginar la manera en que las imágenes llegan a su mente...

Pero Sasuke no voltea, continúa de espaldas. Con el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora y las uñas clavadas en la palma de sus manos.

…

Naruto no vuelve a intentar llamarlo. En cambio, el Uchiha alcanza a escuchar un par de maldiciones susurradas mientras el rumor de ropa al ser puesta inunda la habitación.

Sasuke no se mueve.

Solo espera…

Sasuke no voltea… no puede ver el rostro angustiado de Naruto, ni la manera en que parece debatirse entre hablarle o solo irse, pero se lo imagina. Y demonios que lo lastima.

Sasuke suelta el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo en cuanto escucha la ventana abrirse y después cerrarse…

Naruto se ha ido.

Y esto no es parte de un sueño.

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Lamento mucho la demora. Estoy en esta etapa de la universidad en que ya tengo que pensar en tesis, servicio y todas esas cosas. Además de tener toda clase de crisis personales propias de los veinte y demás.

Ahora bien, correspondiente al capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿qué piensan?, este ya es el detonante para toda otra serie de eventos de la historia, como podrán imaginar. Me encantaría de verdad saber su opinión.

Los otros capítulos habían sido más cortos porque eran más bien introductorios, que no prometo que el resto sean igual o más largos que este -eso depende de muchas cosas-, pero, en fin. Que espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen saber su opinión.

Un beso y abrazo enorme.

P.D. En mi prisa por subir el capítulo seguramente hay varios errores de dedo, una disculpa. Si hay algo muy grave déjenme saber también, por favor.


	6. VI Lo nunca dicho se ignora

Capítulo dedicado con todo mi corazón a _akasha-bennington_ , tus comentarios me han hecho la persona más feliz del universo.

 **V.** Lo nunca dicho… se ignora.

…

Sasuke escupe en el suelo la sangre que se ha acumulado en su boca producto del golpe que ha recibido, maldice su descuido mientras piensa que él definitivamente no es así de lento. Normalmente su enemigo ya habría acabado en el suelo desde hace varios minutos sin necesidad de que él hubiese sudado en lo absoluto, y ser consciente de eso lo enfurece… porque sabe perfectamente la razón del por qué justo ahora no está siendo él mismo.

Está fallando en una de las reglas más importantes para la supervivencia de un ninja: jamás perder el control de sus emociones.

—Tsk.

Su contrincante suelta algún comentario acerca de lo muy decepcionado que está de la insignificante fuerza del único superviviente Uchiha, dice además que la gente realmente exageraba cuando hablaba de su poder, que acabaría con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y _bla, bla, bla_. Una sarta de tonterías.

Sin dejar entrever algún interés en aquellas burlas tan infantiles Sasuke aprovecha que el criminal de rango S con el que se está enfrentando se ha confiado para hacer su movimiento final, dañando sus extremidades de manera rápida y certera, justo lo suficiente para que no las pueda usar libremente por lo menos un par de meses. Por muy molesto que sea no lo puede matar, porque el sujeto tiene información relevante para Konoha.

Lo que le recuerda…

—Me importa una mierda lo que hayas escuchado de los Uchiha, pero quizás a ti debería comenzar a importarte lo que sea que hayas escuchado acerca de Ibiki Morino, por lo que sé, van a pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

Anunció Sasuke de la manera más fría que pudo para después golpearlo en la nuca, sintiéndose satisfecho por el rostro aterrado que colocó el sujeto antes de perder la conciencia… aunque lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabía si Ibiki continuaba encargándose de los interrogatorios, pero bueno, igual no creía que hubiesen dejado que alguien _más suave_ se hiciera cargo de ellos, así que no estaba mintiendo del todo.

Haciendo una señal con la mano indicó a los jounin que había enviado la aldea que se acercaran, -que Sasuke tampoco iba a arriesgar esa misión que le había llevado tanto tiempo sabiendo lo inestable que se sentía últimamente. Aunque igual aquel par de ninjas fue más bien un dúo espectador que uno participante, así que eso estaba bien para su orgullo.

—Eso es todo por mi parte.

Anunció mientras terminaba de atar al tipo, con toda la intención de darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino. Después de todo no le gustaba interactuar con la gente de Konoha, en realidad no le gustaba interactuar con nadie, por ello se había mostrado tan reticente a pedir ayuda _antes de aquello_.

Demonios _._

 _Estaba harto_ … al borde de un colapso incluso, si era sincero consigo mismo. Así que es por eso y no otra cosa que instintivamente vuelve a activar el sharingan en cuanto uno de los jounin lo detiene tocando su hombro.

El ninja intenta no mostrar temor por el fuego helado que parece querer matarlo con la mirada. Saber que efectivamente podría pasar algo así es un apremiante para que retire su mano de inmediato, Sasuke es perfectamente capaz de percibir la manera en que sus dedos tiemblan mientras pasa saliva. El Uchiha simplemente deja que sus ojos adquieran su usual tono negro, sin sentir particular empatía por el ninja, tan solo esperando que este comience a hablar.

—¿Y bien? —termina por preguntar, al ver que el jounin se ha quedado completamente quieto, al igual que su compañero, aparentemente congelados. _Deben ser un par de novatos._

—El Hokage solicita su presencia inmediata en la aldea.

Sasuke enarca una ceja ante la información, el peso en sus hombros haciéndose infinitamente mayor ante la sola idea de tener que volver… más bien, ante la idea de encontrarse con aquel idiota…

—¿Sucede algo en Konoha? —pregunta, sin entender el por qué Kakashi lo está llamando. Las alianzas entre villas son hoy más fuertes que nunca y ya no existen organizaciones de potencial peligro como fue en su tiempo Akatsuki… es decir, no hay razón alguna para que abandone su misión. Y si la hay entonces tiene que ser algo grave.

—Nada que sea de conocimiento público, señor. Es más bien información confidencial que solo el Hokage podría darle.

Contesta el jounin, habiendo recuperado su temple, aun si todavía se veía algo pálido. Vamos, que uno no hablaba con alguien con la fama de Sasuke Uchiha todos los días.

El Uchiha, por su parte, se limitó a asentir. Pensando que más le valía a Kakashi tener un buen motivo para hacerlo regresar _justo en ese momento_ , mierda.

Deseó con toda su alma que Naruto estuviese fuera de la aldea, no estaba listo para reencontrarse con él.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo sería si sucediera.

No quería ni pensar en que el rubio lo mirara con rechazo… o que incluso se negara a mirarlo una vez más.

…

…

…

Hay muchas cosas de las cuales Sakura se ha sentido avergonzada en la vida, igual que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, si somos realmente justos.

Ella ha cambiado a lo largo de los años, ha madurado, se ha dado cuenta de sus errores, se ha visto vencida y ha aprendido de sus derrotas.

Pero incluso así aún es humana… e imperfecta.

Es una mujer enamorada.

Una _tonta_ mujer enamorada.

Y sí… ahora hasta ella puede admitirlo. Que ha cometido muchas estupideces en nombre de un amor que nunca ha sido correspondido.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué pensó que hacer _aquello_ podría ser una buena idea. Para ser sincera la verdad es que estaba desesperada, sólo quería que él al fin la notara, que sus vidas se unieran como _todos esperaban_ , así como pasó con Naruto y Hinata. Así como la Hyuga cumplió su sueño ella quería cumplir el propio, _se lo merecía_.

En aquel momento pensó que quizá si hacía realidad el más grande deseo de Sasuke entonces él podría quedarse con ella, comenzaría a valorarla si ella le daba un hijo, después podrían venir más, Sakura estaría dispuesta incluso a dejar la vida ninja un tiempo para cuidar de un par de niños Uchiha. Pensaba que si pasaban _aunque sea_ una noche juntos él podría verla finalmente como una mujer, se sentiría atraído hacia ella… pero nada pasó como esperaba.

Sasuke no se quedó a su lado, sino que se marchó sin decir nada, él ni siquiera ha contestado sus cartas… no tiene manera de conocer _su estado_. Y ella no quisiera que nadie se enterara _todavía_ , pero la situación se ha vuelto mucho más que evidente y ya no lo puede seguir ocultando con ropa holgada.

No.

Todo se le viene encima, y ella no quiere cargar para siempre con la mirada acusadora de los aldeanos sobre sí, dejando de ser una heroína de guerra para convertirse en una mujer sin honor, con un hijo sin padre… no.

No quiere ser eso.

Sakura en verdad se ha esforzado los últimos años para dejar de ser vista como alguien débil, es una de las mejores ninja médico de todo el mundo… ella merece que la miren con respeto, como una esposa respetable y no como una cualquiera. Por eso necesita casarse.

Pero al mismo tiempo teme decirle la verdad a Sasuke… porque ese es un hecho indiscutible, al mismo tiempo en que lo ama le teme. Porque conoce su poder, porque él ya incluso una vez estuvo a punto de matarla.

Pero ella lo entiende, lo ha perdonado, incluso si Sasuke nunca se ha disculpado verbalmente, ella sabe que él lo lamenta. Porque puede que no la mire con amor, pero aun así sigue siendo su amiga, ¿verdad?

…

Sakura parpadea por enésima vez, tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas de su rostro. Realmente no sabe cómo tomará la noticia… pero es lo mínimo que puede hacer: decirle que ya no será más el único Uchiha que habita el planeta… que su clan tiene una oportunidad de renacer _gracias a ella_.

Espera que se lo tome bien… y si no, bueno, si no por eso ha pedido ayuda a Kakashi. Él la protegerá.

Sakura definitivamente no quiere morir… no ahora que tendrá un bebé que seguramente sí que la amará tanto como ella a él.

Lo tendrá con o a pesar de Sasuke.

Será una buena madre.

Sakura se tensa cuando finalmente _él_ aparece en la oficina de Kakashi, instintivamente una mano cubriendo su vientre, su corazón saltando agitado dentro de su pecho, ya no por amor, sino por lo inquieta que se siente… oficialmente, _la suerte está echada._

…

…

…

—¿Cariño? —Naruto se sobresalta al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente, una sonrisa culpable formándose en su rostro ante el aspecto preocupado que tiene su joven esposa. El té que se supone le había pedido intacto frente a él, ni siquiera sabría decir cuándo se le ha servido—, ¿estás bien?

Pregunta ella, con un mechón de pelo cayendo de manera descuidada sobre su rostro.

Naruto la mira, la mira detenidamente y se encuentra pensando que en verdad es muy bonita. Que es afortunado porque alguien como ella lo quiera.

Se encuentra pensando que la quiere. Porque por eso se casó con ella… _porque la quiere_.

—¿Naruto? —insiste ella, verdaderamente inquieta por el extraño comportamiento que ha tenido su esposo desde que volvió de su última misión.

Él, que usualmente es tan auténtico y despreocupado, en los días recientes no ha hecho más que sentarse cerca de la ventana y meditar… acerca de algo que es lo suficientemente grave como para que tenga que esconderlo de ella. Hinata se pregunta si es que la aldea estará en peligro, si es eso lo que lo tiene tan angustiado, tener que guardar el secreto. Sería una mentira decir que no le duele que no pueda desahogarse con ella, pero lo entiende.

Entiende que la vida ninja a veces exige acciones como esa, esconder cosas incluso de las personas más amadas _por su propio bien_. Y ella no es quien para exigir nada, solo le queda apoyarlo como él la deje.

Cuando él finalmente enfoca su mirada azul en sus ojos perla ella aprovecha para colocar una mano en el rostro bronceado, sonriéndole con cariño, diciendo, sin hablar, que todo estará bien. Lo que sea que esté pasando podrá ser superado.

Naruto entonces se esfuerza por sonreírle de vuelta, aunque el peso en su pecho no desaparece… y quizá no desaparecerá nunca. El rubio aprieta la mano femenina, dándole un beso pequeño, abrumado por el cariño con que Hinata lo mira.

Él no merece a alguien tan puro como ella… ella no merece que él esté dudando tanto acerca sus sentimientos.

No merece que él no pueda dejar de pensar en Sasuke… en lo que sintió mientras estaba con él. En lo increíblemente intenso que fue todo, a pesar de la brevedad del encuentro… lo recuerda todo mucho más apasionado de lo que alguna vez han sido las cosas con Hinata, con quien siempre trata de ser cuidadoso y nunca demasiado brusco. A pesar de lo mucho que él la quiere no puede dejar de pensar en aquella noche… pero Naruto quiere a su esposa, de verdad la quiere.

La mira y sabe que la quiere.

Aunque quizá…

…

 _No._

No, no.

Lo que hizo no estuvo bien… no es normal. Esas cosas no pasan entre hombres. Él debería sentirse asqueado ante el recuerdo de lo que hizo…

 _Debería._

…

 _Debe_ olvidarlo.

—Hinata. ¿quieres dar un paseo? —pregunta de repente, sinceramente encontrando divertida la manera en que ella se sobresalta y se sonroja de inmediato, igual que la primera vez que él le pidió salir en una cita. Naruto _de verdad_ siente ternura por lo transparente que son sus reacciones.

—C-claro… claro que sí. —sonríe Hinata, alegre. Dispuesta a hacer todo lo que le sea posible por mejorar el ánimo de su esposo, sumisa y amorosa como ha ido siempre.

Naruto se obliga a centrarse en la calidez que lo invade ante la inocente y cariñosa actitud que tiene la joven hacia él. Se obliga a decirse que esto es lo que ha deseado toda la vida y que no quiere nada más.

¿Por qué querría algo más teniendo una mujer tan maravillosa a su lado?

…

El atardecer lo encuentra volviendo a actuar como un recién casado, como un verdadero enamorado, que ríe y se porta cariñoso con su esposa.

…

Él deja de pensar en Sasuke.

Y eso está bien...

 _Aunque se sienta tan mal_.

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Primero que nada, me gustaría aclarar que _no_ me gusta Sakura, nunca me ha gustado, siempre he pensado que lo que siente por Sasuke no es amor sino más bien una obsesión medio enferma, pero tampoco soy el tipo de persona que la pone como "la mala de la historia" porque sí, usualmente evito mencionarla en mis historias. _Porque no me gusta_ , pero para lo que tengo planeado que suceda aquí necesito su intervención, que tampoco es que sea mucha, es tan solo un personaje secundario.

En fin, que no hay drama sin un poco de malas decisiones por aquí y por allá jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo c:

 **Aviso importante antes de que se vayan** : lo siento, pero _no voy a continuar publicando_ la historia si no hay _por lo menos_ _ **dos**_ _comentarios_ por cada actualización.

Que yo sé, yo sé, que uno escribe porque le gusta y todo lo demás, pero si uno comparte lo que se escribe es porque se espera un mínimo de interacción con los lectores. Me alegra muchísimo ver subir el marcador de lecturas, pero, _en serio_ , no saben lo importante que son para mí los comentarios.

Así que, sí, tampoco es que esté pidiendo ochenta y cinco reviews como hacen otras autoras, no soy así de ambiciosa jaja

Lo único que quiero es un poquito más de participación de su parte, dado que esta es una idea que atesoro muchísimo y de verdad, verdad, verdad quiero saber qué opinan.

Y bueeeeno, jaja, si han leído hasta acá gracias, muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad a la historia. No se olviden de comentaaaar. (les juro que incluso algo del tipo "conti, plis" me haría feliz jajajaja)

Besitos.

 _P.D._

La nulidad de comentarios había sido lo que había mantenido en hiatus este fic durante tanto tiempo, si quieren saber cómo seguirá todo esto ya saben cómo prenderme el ánimo. Puede que incluso me lleven a subir un capítulo cada semana si veo que les llama la atención, estoy a su disposición c:


	7. VII Lo nunca dicho no es nuevo de oculta

**VII.** Lo nunca dicho… no es nuevo de ocultar.

…

La boda celebrada entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno no tuvo punto de comparación alguno con la que meses atrás había unido a Naruto Uzumaki y a Hinata Hyuuga en matrimonio. Empezando por decir que mientras que de la segunda se habló mucho incluso antes de darse por concretada, la reciente ceremonia todavía pareciera ser más bien una especie de rumor que corría de forma veloz por toda la aldea pero que difícilmente podía ser confirmado.

Nadie puede decir que fue invitado, o por lo menos puesto sobre aviso acerca del acontecimiento, ni siquiera las personas más cercanas a la pareja recién casada.

Sólo Sasuke y Sakura podrían dar testimonio de que aquello efectivamente pasó, ellos y el Hokage, porque claro que un tercero tenía que consagrar la unión para que esta fuera realmente legítima… y así lo era, _por supuesto_. La joven Haruno, ahora Uchiha, se había encargado de dejarlo en claro enseñando el anillo que ahora llevaba en la mano a cualquiera que pareciera ponerlo en duda, aunque sin dar más detalles al respecto.

En realidad, si no fuera porque Sakura ahora llevaba el símbolo Uchiha en sus ropas y había comenzado una rápida mudanza a territorios del clan lo cierto es que se podría decir que no existían cambios significativos en su forma de vida. Sasuke ni siquiera se había quedado a vivir con ella, tal y como se esperaría, dado que su esposa estaba embarazada.

Pareciera como si el Uchiha nada más hubiese regresado a la aldea a decir "sí, acepto".

De acuerdo con las pocas personas que lo vieron caminar por la aldea puede que incluso ni siquiera hubiese llegado a pasar la noche en Konoha, pese a que, se supone, debería estar disfrutando de su luna de miel ahora mismo. Que vamos, por muy frío que fuera el hombre, _por algo_ había decidido casarse, ¿no es verdad?

Todo aquello era una cosa muy extraña, a ser sinceros. Un asunto que estaba en boca de muchos aldeanos, pero que no pasaba de ser solo algo inusual; no escandaloso _o inmoral_.

Y eso estaba bien para Sakura.

Todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

Se obligaba a repetirse, una y otra vez.

 _Todo estaría bien_.

…

…

…

Naruto tiene la boca seca, no se da cuenta de que sus dedos tiemblan nerviosamente y de hecho tiene que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la sensación _extraña_ que se instala en su pecho ante la noticia que le da Sakura tan de buenas a primeras… con los ojos brillantes de pura alegría. Tiempo atrás quizás hubiera pensado que la explicación más lógica a su reacción tenía que ver con que ella fue su amor platónico durante gran parte de su vida, por eso le invadía esa especie de desasosiego… sin embargo, justo ahora, si era sincero consigo mismo, _sabía_ que la incomodidad que sentía tenía que ver mucho más con pensar en _por qué Sasuke haría algo así_.

Por qué casarse tan repentinamente cuando nunca había mostrado interés alguno en Sakura -o en _nadie_ … por qué ni siquiera le avisó que planeaba hacer algo como eso.

Es decir, entendía que su último encuentro había resultado ser algo inusual, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran mejores amigos… los mejores amigos se dicen ese tipo de cosas, ¿no es verdad?

…

Eso era lo que lo tenía incómodo, por supuesto: que Sasuke no le hubiese dicho antes que _finalmente_ daría aquel paso tan importante en la vida de cualquier persona. Su malestar no tenía nada que ver con que se hubiese casado después de aquello que pasó entre ellos apenas hace unas semanas, ese indicio de enojo no tenía que ver con pensar que él simplemente le estaba dando demasiado peso al asunto cuando en realidad no había significado nada para el Uchiha...

Naruto sólo salió del estupor causado por la noticia cuando vio a su propia esposa abrazando a Sakura, deseándole grandes bendiciones a ella… y a su bebé.

 _Porque resulta que Sasuke también sería padre_.

Y él no podía acabar de imaginar la escena, aunque estaba pasando ahí, frente a sus ojos.

…

Tratando de parecer lo más feliz posible Naruto finalmente abrazó fraternalmente a su amiga… aunque sin creer todavía cómo todo había terminado de pasar.

Incluso cuando Sakura abandonó su nueva casa y él se quedó a solas con Hinata tuvo que esforzarse por continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, apenas recordando que estaba justo a punto de salir en una misión de rango S… _debía concentrarse_.

Mientras la joven terminaba de envolver algo de comida para su viaje, se aseguró de haber releído con debida atención el pergamino que indicaba dónde y cómo debía llevar a cabo su nueva misión. Antes de partir, con su esposa despidiéndolo de manera cariñosa, Naruto se dijo que tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias, porque él mismo ahora tenía nuevas e importantes responsabilidades que cumplir.

Y lo que había pasado con Sasuke… más bien _no había pasado nada_. Cosas del alcohol que nunca se repetirían y de las que nadie tendría por qué saber nunca.

Sí… así era.

…

Decía la mente al corazón, sin que este entendiera nada, lamentablemente para él, que realmente se estaba esforzando por ignorar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

 _Qué difícil era._

Especialmente para él que nunca había sido del tipo de persona que ocultaba sus sentimientos, sino que siempre había tendido a gritar fuerte y claro lo que pensaba. Tan acostumbrado a dar el alma por aquello que sentía, a ir contra viento y marea por defender lo que quería.

Pero esto…

…

Nunca podría decírselo a nadie y por eso era mejor olvidarlo.

Es decir, al parecer Sasuke ya lo había hecho, no tenía sentido que él siguiera cuestionándose nada.

¿Verdad?

…

…

…

Para todo el mundo era sabido que Kakashi Hatake no era una persona particularmente emotiva, la mayoría de las personas dirían de él que más bien era un tipo indiferente, _despreocupado_ en el mejor de los casos.

Y esa mirada superficial no podría estar más equivocada.

Porque en realidad él era un hombre al que la vida había acostumbrado a vivir preocupado y expectante de la situación, aunque al mismo tiempo los años le habían enseñado a ser cauteloso, a guardar para sí tanto temores como alegrías a fin de no verse vulnerable a ojos de nadie.

En fin, la vida lo había llevado a ser lo que un ninja debía ser.

O por lo menos a fingir que lo era.

Porque por supuesto que su coraza no era perfecta e impenetrable; la cuestión es que solo había habido un par de ojos que pudieron ver a través de ella, porque en realidad podrían haberlo atravesado todo si así lo hubiesen deseado...

Desde aquel primer momento en que chocaron sus miradas, hace ya más años de los que está dispuesto a contar, Kakashi supo que todo aquello no podía sino acabar mal.

Desde aquel momento en que fueron nombrados compañeros en ANBU… cuando se supone que no debían relacionarse entre sí y aun así lo hicieron.

Aunque no debía, después de un par de tardes un joven de cabellos grises se encontró a sí mismo hablando acerca de lo difícil que había sido perder a su padre, a sus amigos, a su maestro… siempre siendo escuchado con particular atención, nunca recibiendo palabras de consuelo, ¿cuáles podrían servirle, de todas formas?, tan sólo siendo escuchado.

Y escuchando él a su vez cuando un joven de cabellos negros habló acerca del gran temor que sentía cuando pensaba en las consecuencias que podría desencadenar las decisiones que estaba tomando su familia, en lo mucho que temía por su hermano pequeño. Confesando que haría _lo que fuera_ por evitar que tuviera que crecer en medio de una guerra.

Kakashi siempre supo que aquel intercambio de información era peligroso… para ambos. Y sin embargo nunca pasó por su mente el dejar de encontrarse con Itachi en aquel lugar que se había vuelto suyo, a escondidas de todo el mundo.

Kakashi se dio cuenta también cuando la última tarde que podrían compartir llegó. Y aunque quiso no detuvo al Uchiha cuando este dijo que era hora de marcharse, no pudo más que asentir cuando él le pidió que cuidara de Sasuke.

¿Qué más podría decirle, qué más podría haber hecho?

Jamás pondría en palabras aquello que existía entre ambos porque sabían era incorrecto. Los dos eran ninjas prodigiosos, de esos pocos que se dan cada cierto número de generaciones, los dos eran sumamente inteligentes y perceptivos. Para genios de su talla era más que evidente que la tensión que había entre ellos no era propia de dos amigos cualquiera.

El llamado ninja copia _sabía_ que aquel joven sentía aquella misma atracción desmedida hacia él… y que por ello lo mejor era mantenerse separados.

Nadie nunca sospechó que ellos hubiesen llegado a entablar ni siquiera una relación de amena cordialidad, públicamente Itachi Uchiha no fue para Kakashi sino el mismo criminal de rango S que era para el resto del mundo.

Aunque él supiera toda la verdad detrás de aquella terrible masacre nunca dijo nada, ni actuó en defensa del pelinegro cuando la aldea se llenó de palabras de odio hacia él. Kakashi nunca dijo nada porque aquel era su deber como ninja. Aun cuando nunca dejó de visitar aquel sitio en medio de la nada que le parecía tan propio, _cómo podría_ dar fin a ello si era la único que le quedaba de él.

Su refugio y aquella promesa que le hizo: _cuidar_ de Sasuke _,_ aunque siempre desde el anonimato. No podía involucrarse con él, a ojo público no tenía por qué.

A menos que le fuese ordenado no debía acercarse al niño, porque entonces sus acciones serían cuestionadas y ello pondría en riesgo todos los secretos que guardaba tras la máscara.

Por ello tuvo que resignarse a ver crecer al pequeño Uchiha desde lejos, sin poder nunca decirle la verdad detrás del crimen cometido por su hermano… tan solo viendo cómo pasaban los años hasta que el joven pasó a formar parte del equipo 7.

Temiendo por la oscuridad que había envuelto a su alma, aunque al mismo tiempo aliviado por la manera en que su amistad con Naruto parecía alejarlo del abismo con lentitud, pero firmeza… aquel lazo que se había formado entre los entonces gennin quitaba un peso significativo de sus hombros, Sasuke estaría bien siempre que contara con la amistad de su equipo.

Pero entonces Kakashi se dio cuenta.

Se dio cuenta de la mirada que Sasuke daba en ocasiones al rubio, cuando pensaba que nadie estaba prestando especial atención. Él era un genio en vigilar cada detalle del comportamiento humano… por supuesto que Kakashi conocía esa mirada y todo lo que implicaba relajar el rostro de aquella manera cuando se estaba cerca de alguien.

Él mismo había visto con aquellos ojos durante mucho tiempo y no pudo más que lamentar que Sasuke tuviera que vivir con esa carga de ahora en adelante.

…

…

…

Para Kakashi todo empezó a empeorar aquella primera vez en que volvió a encontrarse con Itachi después de que abandonara la aldea, cuando el Uchiha venció en genjutsu al ninja copia prácticamente nada más empezar la batalla.

En aquel otro mundo que creó el moreno pudieron hablar lo que parecieron horas y horas, en un sitio que guardaba gran parecido con aquel lugar en la aldea en que compartieron todo, aun a veces sin decir nada.

Dentro de la ilusión Kakashi se preguntó si estaría bien acercarse _un poco más_ al otro, pero, de nuevo, no lo hizo. Y él tampoco.

Sabían que de dar un primer paso ya no habría punto de retorno… y el mundo estaba a punto de empezar una guerra, como para que ellos se atrevieran a complicar aún más su situación.

Con una sonrisa amable que estaba reservada únicamente para el Hatake, Itachi le agradeció por cuidar de Sasuke… segundos antes de finalmente comenzar la conocida y temida tortura en la cruz de madera.

Si el mundo llegaba a saber que se enfrentaron y ninguno de los dos salió herido las alarmas se activarían en todas partes, en ambos bandos.

Aquel era su deber como ninjas.

Jugar a ser enemigos aun cuando en realidad en el otro habían encontrado un ancla a la cordura… _por decir lo menos_ acerca de ellos.

…

Y era porque había vivido todo aquello que Kakashi entendía al menor de los Uchiha, por ello había evitado _llamar la atención_ de Sasuke, para no agobiarlo haciéndole ver que alguien _se había dado cuenta_ de lo que le pasaba.

El joven también era inteligente y difícilmente dejaba entrever la naturaleza de su interés hacia Naruto, incluso Kakashi podría apostar que si hubiese vivido entre civiles quizá nunca nadie se habría percatado de algo _anormal_ en él… pero estaban en un mundo de ninjas entrenados para estudiar hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cosas.

…

Sabiendo aquello puso especial atención en una reunión entre líderes de equipo posterior a la segunda fase del examen chunnin, una en que Anko ya con algunas copas de más comenzó a burlarse enérgicamente de aquella forma en que el prodigio Uchiha parecía evadir tajantemente a las jovencitas que siempre revoloteaban a su alrededor y, sin embargo, se llenaba de energía cuando se encontraba con el Uzumaki.

"Eso faltaría, ¡que el último de los Uchiha terminara siendo un _rarito_!"

La escuchó gritar… y escuchó también a los demás reír, _a todos_ , menos a Iruka, por supuesto. Quien de inmediato se colocó en defensa del entonces adolescente… negando de manera vigorosa que Sasuke pudiera _ser así_ , explicando que su falta de interés se debía a que era todavía muy joven, que ya habría tiempo para eso después.

Anko terminó por decir que solo estaba jugando, quitando importancia al asunto con una mano.

Y el tema terminó tan rápido como llegó.

…

Kakashi entonces se reservó comentarios, como siempre, fingiendo que leía un capítulo más de aquel libro que siempre traía entre manos.

Sabiendo que los rumores podían empezar a tomar fuerza con bromas como esa.

Si bien _ya no era ilegal_ presentar ese tipo de conductas, seguía siendo férreamente castigado por la sociedad. En las aldeas en que llegaba a saberse que alguien era así las personas todavía eran apedreadas, sin que las autoridades hicieran algo al respecto. No era algo que pasara entre ninjas, por supuesto… aunque un secreto a voces era que había una cantidad significativa de elementos que habían desaparecido de un día para otro cuando la gente había empezado a hablar de más acerca de sus _hábitos_.

No, no era ilegal. Pero tampoco estaba permitido, ni mucho menos era algo seguro.

Sasuke tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso.

Fue entonces cuando habló con él, todavía algún tiempo antes del día en que Orochimaru atacó la aldea, lamentando lo evasivo que se volvió el muchacho cuando sacó sutilmente el tema a colación.

Entonces Sasuke sí, volvió mucho más brusco su comportamiento hacia Naruto… pero también poco a poco se dejó arrastrar por la oscuridad.

Por mucho que Kakashi quiso hacer algo al respecto, en la medida en que le era posible. Terminó por volverse un espectador, que veía como todo se escapaba de sus manos.

…

Él realmente sufrió cuando llegó el momento de ver a Naruto en el suelo después de aquella primera gran batalla en el Valle del Fin, con el protector de Sasuke a un lado... sintió haber fallado a Itachi, lo lamentó de verdad.

Lo lamentó cada día de su vida, hasta que Sasuke finalmente regresó a la aldea con Naruto, ya siendo todo un adulto, casi tan alto como él mismo.

En un día en que el cielo estaba despejado y no había más que una brisa tranquila meciendo las hojas en los árboles.

Sasuke le brindó una mirada evaluadora nada más se encontró con él, diciéndole tan pronto se encontraron a solas que Itachi le daba las gracias.

Así, sin mayor explicación.

…

Así supo que había muerto.

…

Kakashi no hizo más que asentir, brindando alguna excusa tonta sobre tener que irse a perder por los caminos de la vida para poder ir a aquel, su escondite secreto.

Tan solo mirando al cielo.

Dejando que el viento secara su rostro con el pasar de las horas.

Sasuke había abandonado la oscuridad, la aldea estaba en paz… el legado de Itachi estaba a salvo.

Habían hecho todo como debían… habían sido ninjas ejemplares, de los mejores.

Muy en el fondo, Kakashi sabía que se arrepentía de ello, de nunca haber tenido el valor para atreverse a cambiar sus destinos.

Esa tarde, y solo esa tarde, se permitió imaginar cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si alguna vez se hubiesen atrevido a actuar como querían y no como debían.

Aunque sea una vez.

…

…

…

Con el fin de la Guerra y el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha, Kakashi pensó que las cosas al fin se estabilizarían, ya sin más conflictos o cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

Pero no era así.

Porque la mirada de Sasuke no había cambiado pese al pasar de los años… y aquello era peligroso, sumamente peligroso.

Por eso Kakashi hizo todo lo posible porque Tsunade aceptara de inmediato la solicitud de Sasuke para volverse un cazador de ninjas del libro Bingo.

Porque mantenerse alejados es lo mejor… porque él mismo no puede imaginar cómo habría sido su vida sabiendo que Itachi se casaba con alguien más.

Él entiende a Sasuke y le apena que él no vea de buena manera su empatía, sabe que el Uchiha cree que le tiene lástima, pero no es así… la verdad es que él mismo se ve reflejado en su alumno.

…

Sabe lo que es cargar con un peso del que no se puede hablar con nadie.

…

…

…

Un mes después de que Sasuke se marchara otra vez de la aldea Kakashi se convirtió en Hokage, pese a que realmente no era algo que deseaba, deja que suceda y se permite adquirir el puesto en nombre de aquella voluntad de fuego que para él no tenía mejor personificación que Itachi Uchiha.

Así, siendo quien es y sabiendo todo lo que sabe, se sorprende en gran medida cuando Sakura un día se sienta en su oficina pidiendo ayuda para contactar a Sasuke. Está a punto de negarse, porque no piensa usar sus facultades como Hokage para cumplir un capricho cualquiera… pero entonces Sakura le dice que está embarazada.

Y aunque le sorprende la noticia no pregunta más, se decide a llamar a Sasuke.

Algo así no es cualquier cosa.

Kakashi sospecha que aquello pudo haber sucedido en un acto de rabia de Sasuke, quizás al ver a Naruto casándose. Le parece entendible.

Lo lamenta por Sakura, que se ha desvivido durante años por obtener un poco de atención por parte del Uchiha, entiende también el por qué ella pide su ayuda.

Aunque estar en una situación así de pronto lo hace sentir un poco viejo.

…

La reacción que el Uchiha tiene a la noticia le parece muy propia de él, y aunque quizá cualquier otro podría calificarla de insensible en realidad le parecía una acción bondadosa, en cierta manera.

…

Pero porque entiende a Sasuke sabe que él necesita ayuda justo ahora… alguien con quien hablar. Y por eso es que ha mandado a Naruto a ayudarle bajo el pretexto de una misión.

Sólo alguien como Kakashi podría saber cuánto Sasuke necesitaba de alguien justo ahora...

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

¿Les sorprendió lo de Kakashi e Itachi?, supongo que sí, un secreto acá entre nos es que me encantan las parejas raras. En especial de esta hay un fanfic que creo es toda una obra de arte, está en fanfiction y se llama _El Cuervo y el Espantapájaros_ , si tienen oportunidad de leerlo serán afortunados (?).

Creo que entre Sasuke y Kakashi siempre han existido varios paralelismos, así que he de ahí un poco el por qué tomé esta decisión. Quizá haga incluso un spin-off de esto… quién sabe.

El siguiente capítulo se viene fuerte, Naruto y Sasuke finalmente se reencuentran, ¿qué creen que pase?, también, por cierto, ¿qué creen que pasó con Sakura?, en el siguiente capítulo habrá también más información al respecto.

Recuerden que el fanfic no es sino una versión paralela a la historia oficial, así que en general trato de respetar los hechos ocurridos en el manga/anime pero también me doy cierta libertad creativa.

 **Espero sus comentarios para la siguiente actualización~ c:**

P.D. Me costó muchísimo que el capítulo quedara de manera que me gustara, así que de ahí un poco que no actualizara la semana pasada. Eso, que me enfermé y que tuve varios trabajos que entregar durante este tiempo… si alguien que lee esto todavía está en preparatoria, ya les digo, _aprovechen su tiempo libre ahora que pueden_.

En fin, gracias por leer.

Besos.

Muchas gracias a **Sasori Kido** , **akasha-bennington** , **Camaleona** , **Moeliaaa** , **vane18porras** y **Naity-Nain** por leer y comentar. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen saber su opinión.


	8. VIII Lo nunca dicho incomoda

**VIII.** Lo nunca dicho… incomoda.

…

Naruto siempre ha odiado el secretismo que envuelve las misiones ninja.

Sí, sabe que a veces es mejor no saber acerca de ciertas cosas por seguridad propia, que precisamente el arte de ser ninja consiste en ocultar toda la información posible al enemigo -e incluso en ocasiones también a los amigos-, que se supone que él debería ser un tipo analítico, estratégico y bla, bla, _todo lo demás_.

Naruto sabía todo eso, pero no por ello disminuía la incomodidad que sentía aquellas ocasiones en que _por el bien de la misión_ la información que se le brindaba era más bien mínima.

Él era curioso e impaciente, y aunque también tenía una facilidad increíble para adaptarse a cualquier situación, por más bizarra que esta fuera, prefería tener un panorama general acerca de las cosas a las que debía enfrentarse antes de que estas tuvieran la oportunidad de golpearlo en la cara.

Mucho más tomando en cuenta que la clasificación de su actual misión era rango S. Le irritaba que lo único que decía el pergamino que había quemado hace poco era que debía encontrarse con alguien en cierto punto del bosque, que la palabra de seguridad que intercambiaría con su compañero era "gato" y que debía considerar al otro ninja el líder de la misión.

En tanto, cabe decir que a Naruto ni por un segundo se le ocurrió pensar que aquel _otro ninja_ podría ser Sasuke, y al parecer Sasuke tampoco sabía nada del asunto, si se podía deducir algo de la cara que puso en cuanto lo vio llegar al punto de encuentro.

Cómo era posible que de verdad sus labios pudiesen formar una línea perfectamente recta, de todas formas.

Pese a reconocer a la perfección el chakra de su ex compañero de equipo, Naruto siguió el protocolo de la misión, preguntando la palabra de seguridad. Sasuke respondió de inmediato, casi de manera automática, mirando fijamente a Naruto, como poniendo en el aire todas las preguntas que tenía guardadas para él. Pero diablos, que Naruto no era ningún telepata, así que no pudo más que desviar su propia mirada, conteniendo a su vez todo el montón de palabras que querían salir de su boca.

 _Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar._

—¿No había alguien más que pudiera venir? —pregunta el moreno, por su parte. Y Naruto se siente ofendido al instante, como si él no fuese el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, para variar. ¿Qué más podría querer?

—No lo sé, no soy el Hokage. —responde a su vez, de manera cortante y Sasuke por dentro se estremece por aquel tono tan frío.

Naruto nunca le ha hablado así, con esa indiferencia.

…

El Uchiha retiene un suspiro cansado, procede a hacerle una seña a Naruto para que lo siga y entonces empiezan a saltar entre los árboles. No vuelven a dirigirse la palabra, ni a dedicarse una segunda mirada.

Sin duda esta va a ser una misión difícil.

Ambos lo saben.

…

…

…

Para cuando Sasuke detiene su andar, la luna ya se ha colocado en lo más alto del firmamento y ellos se encuentran en medio del bosque, en un punto en que de hecho les será difícil esconderse. El rubio mentalmente cuestiona aquella decisión, pero justo cuando está a punto de quejarse al respecto, el moreno hace un par de jutsus que hacen aparecer frente a sus ojos una pequeña cabaña*.

Naruto no puede ocultar su gesto de asombro, está a punto de decir algo con toda aquella energía que lo caracteriza, maravillado por aquella técnica de la que nunca había escuchado hablar. Voltea a ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa enorme plantada en el rostro, misma que el moreno está a punto de imitar -a su manera-… pero entonces el rubio vuelve a tensarse y termina por desviar la mirada.

No dice nada, sus hombros decaen nuevamente.

Y vuelven a ser conscientes del gran peso que hay en el ambiente.

Sasuke contiene un gruñido de frustración, _realmente quiere golpear algo justo ahora_ , pero en cambio se limita a adentrarse en la pequeña construcción y espera a que Naruto también ingrese antes de volver a realizar algunos sellos, de tal manera que queden nuevamente ocultos a ojos extraños.

Después de todo, aquella era "su casa", la había comprado a un anciano cuando todavía estaba en búsqueda de Itachi… para ser sinceros no pensó que la volvería a utilizar, hasta que volvió a abandonar Konoha hace un par de meses. De igual manera sólo se quedaba ahí cuando el tipo de misión que tenía le permitía estar en un solo sitio por un par de días.

Podría haberle dicho todo eso a Naruto, si él se hubiese dignado a preguntarle, por supuesto. Aunque claro que el rubio no se molesta en hacerlo, de todas formas, aparentemente demasiado ocupado en evitar cualquier contacto visual como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, ¿qué más podía esperar Sasuke, de todas formas?

Ugh, por lo menos no había salido corriendo en cuanto se había dado cuenta de que era él con quien debía trabajar en equipo las próximas 24 horas.

Dentro del recinto lo que los recibe es una sala que, pese a estar apenas amueblada, tiene cierto aire acogedor que el rubio no puede resistir, así que pronto se ve a sí mismo deslizándose en uno de los sillones, permitiéndose relajarse un poco después de aquellas horas de viaje. Sasuke, por su parte, prefiere jalar una silla del pequeño comedor que está a lado de la sala y se sienta lo más lejos que puede del rubio.

Naruto apenas repara en ese detalle y Sasuke se burlaría de que en ese instante el Uzumaki parece estar totalmente despreocupado de la misión que los ha llevado a encontrarse, "¿qué clase de ninja eres?", probablemente diría. Pero no lo hace, sabe que intentar hacer una broma solo haría todo mucho más incómodo.

Se limita a carraspear y a comenzar a explicar los detalles generales de los criminales que deben atrapar.

De inicio esta ya era considerada una misión complicada por el hecho de estar persiguiendo a espías de alto nivel, lo que implicaba que estos podían cambiar de apariencia e identidad muy fácilmente, rastrearlos podría resultar todo un reto para cualquier ninja promedio, pero Sasuke ya había hecho esa parte de la misión. Se había encargado de asegurarse que tenía a los tipos correctos, sin importar cuán inocente pudiera verse la imagen de un anciano pescador y su nieta invidente.

En tanto, el moreno había pedido ayuda a Konoha únicamente para llevar a cabo la parte del ataque sorpresa, dado que en realidad ambos ninjas a capturar habían sido en su tiempo parte de la elite de la Aldea de la Roca y eran tipos de cuidado, sin duda.

Sin embargo, dado que Kakashi había decidido mandar a Naruto para cumplir aquella misión, Sasuke pensaba que las posibilidades de victoria llegaban prácticamente al cien por ciento. Claro que eso nunca se lo diría al rubio… mucho menos ahora que estaban en aquella situación.

Explicado el plan y habiendo solucionado todas las dudas de Naruto, Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina. Preparando de manera rápida algo de cenar, tomándose su tiempo, sin querer estar a solas con Naruto más tiempo del necesario.

Por un largo rato lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de los vegetales al ser cortados y del arroz al ser hervido.

Nada más.

Ni siquiera tenía algún reloj que amenizara el ambiente con un suave "tic toc", Sasuke se dijo que compraría uno acabando esta misión.

Una vez terminada su tarea, el moreno regresó a la sala y colocó el par de platos en la pequeña mesa del lugar. Sentándose sin más, como esperando que Naruto se levantara y se sentara con él por cuenta propia. Pero el rubio no lo hizo, y Sasuke consideró eso muy inmaduro.

 _Todavía que se tomaba la molestia_.

Un poco dejándose llevar por el enojo el moreno se acercó al sillón en que estaba el Uzumaki, preparado para soltar algún comentario sarcástico -y quizás iniciar una pelea con tal de poner fin a todo ese ambiente extraño-… pero terminó por callar al instante al darse cuenta de que Naruto había caído profundamente dormido.

El muy idiota.

Pese a todo, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo de medio lado mientras veía al otro dormir. Se dio tiempo de reparar en el par de sombras oscuras que descansaban debajo de los ojos azules que justo ahora se habían escondido tras sus párpados, se notaba que el rubio últimamente no había dormido del todo bien… igual que el mismo Sasuke.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el moreno se vio acercando su mano lentamente al otro, como queriendo sostener un momento su cabeza, se terminó alejando de inmediato en cuanto Naruto abrió los ojos y lo vio atentamente, con cierta inquietud, como vacilando entre exigirle todo tipo de explicaciones o simplemente empujarlo y apartarlo de él.

Como si realmente le causara rechazo la idea de que Sasuke se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo… el moreno ignoró la forma en que se estrujó su corazón.

Como si nada hubiese pasado simplemente carraspeó y señaló con la cabeza la mesa, en donde su cena todavía aguardaba.

Naruto asintió a su vez y ambos ocuparon asiento.

Ninguno se atrevió a levantar la mirada de su respectivo plato.

Lo único audible por un par de tortuosos minutos fue el sonido de los cubiertos al encontrarse con la cerámica y Sasuke no pudo menos que odiar la manera en que el lugar emitía cierto eco de esa acción tan burda.

…

—Dormiré en la sala.

Es lo último que dice Naruto por el resto de la noche y Sasuke ni siquiera se toma la molestia de responder a eso.

Maldice el momento en que dejó que _todo eso_ pasara.

…

…

…

Para el día siguiente, cuando se encuentran en medio de la batalla y ya han vencido al ninja que fingía ser un frágil anciano, sucede un _déjà vu_ terriblemente molesto para Naruto.

Justo en el momento en que están a punto de derrotar también a la segunda ninja, ella decide que simplemente no puede morir así. Para ser justos, el plan de inicio no era matarlos, pero lo cierto es que llevarlos con vida a Konoha tampoco era algo indispensable, así que estas eran cosas que a veces pasaban.

Así, previendo que su fin se ha vuelto inminente, la ninja de la Aldea de la Niebla prepara una treta y termina mandando su último ataque directamente hacia el rubio. Sonríe triunfantemente, pese a lo herido de su aspecto, sabiendo que morirá, sí, pero no será la única en viajar al otro mundo.

…

Así, se escucha una explosión y un pitido intenso atraviesa el cráneo de Naruto, todos sus sentidos enfocándose en poder aclarar lo que está pasando.

Todo a su alrededor parecen ser llamas y su cuerpo se siente pesado, como si realmente aquellos no fueran sus brazos y sus piernas. Pese a todo, se da cuenta de que él no es quien ha recibido la peor parte del impacto.

—¡Sasuke!

Grita, pero el Uchiha ha perdido la conciencia y un charco de sangre preocupantemente grande se halla justo debajo de él.

El ataque iba dirigido a Naruto, y sin embargo el moreno no había dudado en atravesarse para impedir que el impacto le diera de lleno.

 _No puedes hacer eso todo el tiempo, idiota._

—Mierda, Sasuke.

Como puede, el Uzumaki se levanta, ignorando sus propias heridas, el chakra del Kyubi haciendo lo suyo mientras él se preocupa únicamente por cargar a Sasuke de tal manera que no cause más daño a su cuerpo.

El rubio suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver que en realidad la herida del moreno no es tan grave como pensó, la sangre está brotando principalmente de un corte que se ha hecho en el costado, pero sabe que con un par de vendas y la pomada adecuada estará bien en un par de días.

Escucha también con alegría cómo el Uchiha respira con cierta regularidad.

—Sasuke, eres un idiota.

Le dice de nuevo, aunque el otro no lo escuche, ni lo vea.

Y qué bueno, porque está llorando y no quiere que el Uchiha lo vea así.

…

…

…

Cuando Sasuke recupera la conciencia de lo primero de lo que se da cuenta es de un intenso ardor que le atraviesa las costillas, como respuesta natural al dolor sus ojos adquieren un tono rojizo de inmediato, apretando con fuerza el brazo de quien lo está sosteniendo, luchando al instante por incorporarse y defenderse a toda costa del enemigo.

—¿¡Quieres calmarte, teme!?, ¡estoy tratando de trabajar aquí! —Es lo que obtiene como respuesta de un rubio tratando de verse enojado cuando en realidad está tremendamente feliz de que Sasuke al fin haya despertado.

El Uchiha se tranquilizó al reconocer al rubio, lentamente volviendo a recostarse, pasando a apretar las sábanas debajo suyo para tratar de distraerse del ardor producto del contacto entre su carne y los vendajes que le estaba poniendo Naruto. Sabía que era necesario, pero eso no hacía el proceso menos doloroso.

Sin decir otra palabra, el rubio continuó su labor, en verdad tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para evitar más sufrimiento al Uchiha.

Incluso alguien como él podía ser suave cuando se lo proponía.

En cuanto terminó con ello y Sasuke pudo comenzar a concentrarse en nivelar lo agitado de su respiración, Naruto a su vez se dio tiempo de perder la mirada entre las tablillas de madera que componían las paredes de la habitación.

—Sasuke…

El Uchiha, que había volteado el rostro para evitar ver directamente al rubio se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, como diciendo que le estaba prestando atención y que podía continuar hablando.

—Gracias.

Sasuke parpadeó, por un segundo dudando si es que por lo menos había escuchado bien. Al ver la sonrisa vacilante en el rostro de Naruto supo que sí. Había escuchado bien.

Su pecho se infló de pura alegría al darse cuenta de que las cosas volvían a estar bien entre ellos y qué importaba si ello le había costado un par de heridas por aquí y por allá.

—Hmp.

La forma en que Naruto lo miraba justo ahora hacía que todo hubiera valido la pena.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

*El jutsu que utiliza Sasuke al principio del episodio está basado en el encantamiento Fidelio, del universo de Harry Potter.

*Sí, deliberadamente evité la descripción de la batalla porque no soy nada buena con ese tipo de cosas. Así que, una disculpa si el tránsito en ese par de escenas les pareció demasiado brusco.

Originalmente esto era tan solo la mitad de un capítulo, pero decidí que era mejor dividirlo en dos. Ya tengo medio avanzado lo que sigue, así que espero poder subirlo pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado~

 _Recuerden hacerme saber su opinión_ c:

P.D. Cuando dije que esta era una historia paralela a la historia oficial quise decir que voy a respetar _algunos_ de los hechos que ocurren en el anime/manga pero que les voy a dar mi propia explicación, y/o voy a hacer las modificaciones que vea necesarias para el desarrollo de la historia.

Todo esto _no es una trama destinada a terminar en el canon_ -para eso mejor ver el anime de nuevo-, sino que todo lo que está pasando tiene su razón de ser: en principio esto es un fic SasuNaruSasu. Lo que me recuerda, y esto va para quienes me preguntan si esto es "SasuNaru" o "NaruSasu", les digo que creo firmemente en la versatilidad, _if you know what I mean_ 7u7.

Muchas gracias a akasha-bennington, Sasori Kido, pluma.e3 y a Naity-Nain por leer y comentar, me hacen muy, muy feliz c:


	9. IX Lo nunca dicho cae por su propio peso

**IX.** Lo nunca dicho… cae por su propio peso.

…

A Sasuke nunca le ha gustado la idea de tener que depender de alguien más, en tanto, era lógico que sintiera mucho menos simpatía hacia una situación en que la necesidad de estar siendo cuidado por otra persona se volviera inevitable… - _bueno_ , quizá sí, un tiempo, cuando era muy pequeño encontraba aquello agradable. Pero era porque su madre siempre era especialmente dulce con él cuando se hallaba enfermo y porque incluso la mirada de su padre se suavizaba al escucharlo toser. _Vamos_ , que, quitando esos pequeños episodios de su infancia temprana, sentirse enfermo o saberse imposibilitado para moverse libremente lo hacía sentir inútil, lo que lo ponía de mal humor.

Muy mal humor.

Aun así, había que decir que Sasuke sería un completo mentiroso si dijera que no estaba disfrutando de la manera en que el usualmente torpe Naruto se estaba esforzando tanto por cuidarlo de la manera adecuada.

La sola situación era extraña… y quizá un poco innecesaria.

Es decir, Naruto bien podría simplemente haber enviado un mensaje a Konoha para que enviaran un ninja médico hacia ellos, la misión había sido realizada con éxito, habían obtenido la información requerida, de manera formal no había nada que le impidiera marcharse. En teoría el Uzumaki ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí… con él.

Y en cambio aquí estaba.

De verdad haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos porque su proceso de recuperación fuera lo menos doloroso posible. Naruto no solo se ocupaba de preparar comida para ambos y de ayudarlo en su aseo personal, sino que también diariamente salía un rato a buscar hierbas para poder seguir haciendo aquel ungüento que tanto le era de ayuda para aliviar el dolor de su herida e incluso cada tarde se preocupaba de continuar aplicándole alguna técnica de ninjutsu médico que considerara necesaria para mejorar su estado de salud.

Para ser sinceros, Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Naruto ahora sabía utilizar la Palma mística*, aunque la luz que esta emanara fuese de color roja y no del tradicional verde, debido al uso del chakra del Kyūbi.

Si alguien le preguntara, el Uchiha diría que definitivamente era extraño estar siendo curado por un tipo de energía que, de hecho, era más bien conocida por su capacidad de destrucción. Aun cuando esta no hacía contacto directo con su piel su sola cercanía le hacía sentir un intenso calor abrasando su cuerpo; al mismo tiempo, el proceso curativo refrescaba sus heridas y lo hacía sentir mejor casi al instante.

Era un poco como siempre era todo con Naruto, si se ponía a pensar en ello.

Estar cerca del rubio implicaba formar parte de toda una vorágine de sensaciones en que todo se volvía salvaje e impredecible… y a la vez, en medio de aquel caos, se hallaba el único sitio en el mundo en que sabía podía encontrar la paz.

Una verdadera paradoja, si le preguntaban.

…

Sasuke parpadeó un segundo, saliendo de sus pensamientos, para después desviar la mirada de la manera más natural que le fue posible. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Naruto, pero bueno, que seguramente debió haber sido un tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para que el rubio decidiera simplemente dejar de pronto de emitir chakra por sus manos, probablemente demasiado incómodo con la situación como para poder concentrarse en su labor.

O quizá simplemente había acabado por hoy.

…

Por el tenso silencio que se instaló entre ellos el Uchiha podría haber apostado que era más bien lo primero.

Sasuke se recriminó a sí mismo por no poder controlar este tipo de cosas, Naruto ya estaba haciendo demasiado ahí, ayudándole, como para que él hiciera las cosas más incómodas para ambos.

Contuvo un resoplido de frustración.

…

Desde donde estaba, el Uchiha no podía ver con claridad el rostro del rubio, pero si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta de que su deducción era acertada… a medias.

Porque sí.

Naruto se sentía _afectado_ por la manera en que Sasuke parecía estar tan pendiente de él todo el tiempo, pero el mismo rubio sabe que aquello que siente no es precisamente incomodidad… sino una extraña _ansiedad_. Algo cercano a la necesidad… aunque todavía no entiende de qué.

Pero ha sido esa misma inquietud la que no lo ha dejado regresar a Konoha.

Muere por hacer un montón de preguntas… y al mismo tiempo _sabe_ que no se siente preparado para escuchar las respuestas.

 _No todavía_ , al menos.

…

El rubio finalmente carraspea, haciéndose el desentendido acerca de este breve lapso en que lo único que hicieron fue respirar y pretender que no había algo así como una bomba a punto de estallar entre ellos.

—Creo que ya podrías empezar a hacer algunos ejercicios con el brazo, para volver a acostumbrar tus músculos y articulaciones, ¿quieres intentarlo?

Sasuke asintió, decidiendo que actuar como si nada pasara les había funcionado muy bien este par de días y que él no sería el primero en romper ese pacto tácito.

Con ayuda de Naruto, el Uchiha giró su cuerpo de tal manera que quedó sentado en la cama, con los pies tocando el suelo. Aliviado de que aquello apenas le causara molestia alguna, dado que hasta hace poco ni siquiera podía cambiar de posición sin sentir que comenzaría a vomitar del puro dolor.

Si aquella hubiese sido una herida _normal_ seguramente ya habría cicatrizado del todo y él ya habría podido comenzar a moverse con libertad un par de días atrás, pero bueno, el ataque que recibió no había sido uno cualquiera, sino que las llamas con las que tuvo contacto estaban impregnadas de un tipo especial de chakra venenoso.

De ahí que estuviese tardando tanto en recuperarse, seguramente de haberse tratado de otro par de ninjas ninguno habría sobrevivido a la batalla.

Pero bueno, eran ellos dos, después de todo.

Sasuke soltó un siseo en cuanto hizo un movimiento que forzó de más su cuerpo.

—Tsk.

Naruto a su vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la rapidez con la que quiso sostener a Sasuke, como si de un momento a otro este pudiera desmayarse. El Uchiha intentó no prestar atención a la mano que pasó a sostener su cintura.

Fuego y calma atravesando su piel con tal intensidad que quizá no sería mentira decir que un poco de todo aquello había llegado hasta su alma.

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de lo innecesario del toque pasados algunos segundos, por lo que lo soltó con cierta brusquedad. Parándose con velocidad, diciendo que iría a preparar la comida… o algo así.

Sasuke no supo si quizás estaba teniendo visiones o algo por el estilo… en otras circunstancias, podría haber jurado haber visto las orejas del rubio tornarse carmín.

Una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en su rostro sin que se hubiera dado cuenta.

…

Poco después, el rubio volvió soltando un montón de disculpas porque, a medio picar las verduras, se había acordado de que el Uchiha no podría volver a recostarse sin su ayuda. Y efectivamente, al entrar en la habitación Sasuke seguía en la misma posición, con la misma sonrisa, que se volvió una inevitable carcajada ante lo avergonzado que parecía verse Naruto por haberlo dejado de aquella manera durante _tanto_ tiempo -que en realidad no fueron más de quince minutos, pero bueno.

A veces, qué bobo seguía siendo Naruto.

Las orejas del Uzumaki volvieron a adquirir un tono sonrosado, aunque él mismo se hallara sonriendo en algún momento… con cierto temor, se da cuenta de que de alguna manera su corazón parecía sentirse más ligero tan solo por haber escuchado a Sasuke reír.

…

Lo que más dolores de cabeza le causa al rubio no es sólo darse cuenta de todo eso que siente… sino saber que de alguna manera _todo siempre ha sido así_ , pero él nunca había puesto atención a estos pequeños detalles que distinguían su _amistad_ con Sasuke de cualquier otra que hubiese entablado a lo largo de su vida.

Poco a poco, todo parecía volverse más evidente… y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Una semana después, Sasuke ya está en condiciones de valerse por sí mismo _casi_ del todo. Es decir, tenía que admitir que si tuviera que enfrentarse en una batalla contra alguien en ese preciso momento sus posibilidades de éxito serían considerablemente bajas, pero vamos, que aquello era muy poco probable y que el punto era que si continuaba usando los vendajes que rodeaban su torso y parte de uno de sus brazos era más porque Naruto realmente había insistido al respecto.

De solo recordar la _breve_ discusión que habían tenido al respecto se encontró a sí mismo rodando los ojos, aunque con una sonrisa ligera en la cara, como siempre que se daba tiempo de pensar en lo obstinado que era Naruto... en _cuánto le gustaba_ que fuera de aquella manera.

…

Sasuke cambió su gesto en cuanto se dio cuenta de hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos, entonces frotó su rostro con cierta frustración, como si así pudiese evitar volver a sonreír como sabía lo había estado haciendo los últimos días. La realidad cayendo sobre sus hombros nuevamente, como era costumbre de su parte más racional.

La verdad era que ese par de semanas habían sido de las mejores de su vida. Pues parecía como si todo lo que había pasado fuera parte de un sueño, como si realmente las cosas pudieran ser así de fáciles, como si pudieran vivir ahí para siempre, lejos de todos.

Con Naruto a su lado hasta el fin de sus días.

Pero no.

Como todo sueño este también debía tener un fin.

Él ya estaba bien del todo - _casi_ … y Naruto ya no tenía excusas para seguir cuidándolo.

…

Un poco el asunto era que aun así él seguía haciéndolo, seguía al pendiente de él. Seguía preocupándose.

 _Lo estaba desquiciando_.

Lo agradecía, por supuesto que incluso lo hacía feliz, de cierta manera. Pero no terminaba de entender a Naruto.

Que estuviera haciendo todo esto, _pese a lo que pasó_ …

Tsk.

¿Cuánto más duraría aquello?

No mucho, si decía algo el que ese día el Uzumaki hubiese vuelto a aquella actitud evasiva, en que apenas y le dirigía mirada alguna.

 _Se marcharía_.

Y por supuesto que Sasuke no lo detendría, por mucho que quisiera.

Sus caminos no estaban destinados a unirse, sino únicamente a cruzarse de manera aleatoria… y él ya debería haberse hecho a la idea desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _Debería_.

…

…

…

Así que ahí estaban, de vuelta a como había sido la primera noche.

Uno frente a otro en la pequeña mesa, el contenido de sus platos viéndose prácticamente como si apenas hubiese sido servido, pese a que seguramente sus alimentos ya estaban fríos.

Naruto apenas y se movía, su mirada fija en algún punto entre el arroz y un trozo de verdura.

Sasuke a su vez sólo podía observar al otro, como si una fuerza superior a cualquier otra cosa le impidiera desviar la mirada.

 _Con todo lo no dicho volviendo el aire casi irrespirable_.

Hasta que finalmente Naruto decidió hacer contacto visual con Sasuke, recibiendo en respuesta una ceja enarcada que trató de verse firme, aun cuando los nervios lo estuviesen consumiendo por dentro. El Uchiha inconscientemente sostuvo la respiración.

—Sasuke…

Llamó el rubio, diciéndose que no podía irse de ahí sin obtener respuestas. Las necesitaba.

—¿Por qué…?

Sasuke pasó saliva, considerando seriamente el simplemente pararse de ahí e irse corriendo a algún otro lado tan solo para evitar tener esta conversación.

Sabía que sería decisivo.

Todo podía salir muy bien, lo que sonaba irreal.

O todo podía salir muy mal, que sonaba mucho más lógico considerando el tipo de vida que había tenido hasta ahora. Y el tipo de situación en que se encontraban, por supuesto.

Sasuke se forzó a sí mismo a mantenerse sentado y a no desviar la mirada.

Esperó a que Naruto terminara su pregunta… e igual se quedó anonadado cuando esta llegó.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Sakura?

…

—¿ _Qué_?

De todas las malditas preguntas posibles. ¿En serio era aquello lo que quería saber?, ¿acerca de su "boda" con Sakura?

—Que por qué…

—Te escuché la primera vez. —interrumpió Sasuke, relajando los hombros. Soltó un suspiro que era algo entre el alivio y la exasperación.

Naruto a su vez lo veía expectante, como si su respuesta fuera a definir el curso del mundo.

Sasuke de repente se sintió más bien enojado… enojado porque él estaba a punto de volverse loco por todo el montón de ideas que se había hecho en la cabeza y en cambio Naruto, _como siempre_ , parecía más preocupado por pensar en Sakura que por cualquier otra cosa.

Sería idiota.

—¿Entonces? -insistió Naruto, ante el silencio del otro.

Sasuke se obligó a controlar esa repentina rabia que nacía en su pecho… sabía que lo único que motivaba tal enojo no era otra cosa sino celos. Suspiró y decidió que no tenía por qué ocultarle nada a Naruto, no respecto a eso, al menos.

—No me casé con ella.

Respondió secamente. Tomando un poco del té que todavía le quedaba, mirando en silencio la manera en que Naruto parecía procesar su respuesta.

—¿Cómo que no?, ¡pero si ella misma me lo dijo!, ¡y Kakashi!, y… ¡ _vas a tener un hijo,_ teme!

Comenzó a decir -gritar- el rubio, una vez se vio capaz de reaccionar.

—Tsk, ¿quieres bajar la voz? —pidió Sasuke. Pensando en una manera de decir las cosas que hiriera de la menor manera posible al rubio. A fin de cuentas, si le preguntaba esto era porque de una u otra manera _seguramente_ todavía sentía algo por su ex compañera de equipo, y no creía que le cayera muy bien aquello de enterarse de cómo había sido que las cosas habían ocurrido, en primer lugar.

El Uchiha resopló, con cierto fastidio. _Defender_ lo indefendible nunca había sido un talento suyo.

—Yo no sabía nada, ¿de acuerdo?, entre Sakura y yo nunca pasó nada, más que _una_ vez. Ella se embarazó, le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera y eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? —repitió Naruto, sintiendo la rabia ascender por su pecho. —¿cómo que eso es todo?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué más esperabas que te dijera?

Naruto frunció los labios.

—No puedo creer que seas tan frío con ella, Sasuke. Sakura-chan es nuestra mejor amiga, ella siempre te ha querido y…

El moreno entonces frunció el ceño a su vez, interrumpiendo de manera mordaz al rubio. De verdad furioso porque él estuviese _tan_ preocupado por Sakura. Siempre, siempre Sakura.

Tsk.

—Sakura es _tu amiga_. Y yo siempre fui claro con ella, que no lo haya entendido nunca no es mi problema.

—Sasuke. —llamó Naruto, como en alguna especie de advertencia.

El moreno lo miró de manera desafiante a su vez.

—Si no hubieses querido nada con ella no estarías a punto de ser padre. —le recrimina el rubio, con los ojos vueltos dos pozos desbordantes de rabia y… _y algo más_.

—No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto. —susurró Sasuke, de manera molesta, más para sí mismo que para el rubio.

Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de esto, así que se levantó, con toda intención de dar por terminado el tema. Sin embargo, Naruto lo alcanzó justo antes de que abandonara la sala, acorralándolo contra la pared, golpeando con uno de sus puños el sitio exacto a lado de la cabeza del Uchiha.

Sasuke esperó encontrarse con una mirada furiosa, todavía dispuesta a defender a "su mejor amiga" a toda costa… pero en cambio se encontró con que Naruto veía el suelo como con una actitud derrotada.

Y el Uchiha sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

No entendía nada.

—Sasuke.

Llamó, de nuevo. El moreno sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

—¿Por qué… por qué nunca…?, ¿por qué nunca te enamoraste de… _alguien_? —pregunta Naruto, de manera inesperada, relajando su agarre, como dándole la opción al otro de irse e ignorarlo si así lo deseaba.

Sasuke está sorprendido por la manera tan abrupta en que el tema ha salido a colación, siente la boca reseca, y sí, quiere huir.

Pero no lo hace.

 _Algo_ le dice que debe quedarse, quedarse y afrontar de una vez por todas lo que ha callado durante tantos años.

…

—Siempre hubo alguien. —susurra como respuesta. Con la mirada baja. Por ello no ve cómo Naruto parece buscar con urgencia sus ojos, e incluso antes de que pueda ser consciente de ello la pregunta "¿quién?" abandona sus labios aun si muy dentro de sí _sabe_ la respuesta.

Sasuke se siente vulnerable, más vulnerable de lo que se ha sentido nunca.

Se limita a levantar la mirada y a fijarla en los ojos ajenos.

Todo su ser gritando "tú". Aunque no lo diga en voz alta.

La verdad cae por su propio peso.

Y de repente todo es demasiado obvio para Naruto.

Y de repente todo es simplemente _demasiado_ para Sasuke.

Las manos de Naruto finalmente dejan de sostener el brazo del moreno y este cae a su costado como si no tuviese control alguno sobre él.

Sasuke aprieta los labios.

Y espera.

—¿Por qué… por qué nunca me dijiste? —pregunta Naruto. Y Sasuke se sorprende del pesar con el que es dicha aquella frase. Como si un montón de hubiera estuviesen implícitos en aquella pregunta.

—No… no podía. —contesta el moreno.

Dice Sasuke, pensando en todo, todo lo que ha pasado hasta este momento de sus vidas. Decir algo como eso sólo habría complicado mucho más todo.

—Debiste decirme.

Dice en cambio Naruto, como si todo fuera así de sencillo, Sasuke le quiere gritar que las cosas no eran, ni son así de simples, que todo es demasiado complejo. Pero entonces, al ver los ojos azules que con tanta, tanta insistencia lo sacaron de un camino lleno de oscuridad… Sasuke duda.

—Debiste decirme, Sasuke.

Repite el rubio, ya no alejándose, sino al contrario, acercándose a él.

Y Sasuke retrocede, de pronto queriendo fusionarse con la pared, porque se siente abrumado, pero Naruto, como siempre, lo alcanza.

Él siempre lo alcanza… por mucho que Sasuke pueda sentir que se ha perdido.

Naruto siempre lo encuentra.

—Naruto, ¿qué estás…? —balbucea, cuando el rubio finalmente lo encierra en un abrazo apretado.

—Debiste decirme… y así entonces yo también me habría dado cuenta.

Le dice Naruto, con el rostro escondido en la curvatura de su cuello, sus palabras sonando ahogadas, al mismo tiempo siendo _tan claras_. Sasuke abre los ojos tanto como sus párpados así lo permiten, un jadeo de sorpresa escapa de sus labios.

¿Es esto realmente lo que está pensando?, ¿Naruto quiere decir lo que él está pensando?

Preso de la ansiedad Sasuke empuja el cuerpo ajeno, apenas lo suficiente para volver a encontrarse cara a cara con Naruto.

Lo mira, como incitándolo a retractarse.

Pero Naruto no lo hace, ni lo hará.

Pues ya no lo mira con la bruma de quien descubre algo por primera vez, como aquella noche que los trajo hasta aquí.

Ya no lo mira con curiosidad, preguntándose que hay detrás de sus gestos.

No.

Ahora lo mira sin dudas. Sin preguntas.

Con la seguridad de quien finalmente ha encontrado todo lo que alguna vez pudo haber deseado.

Así se miran.

Ahora ambos sabiendo a dónde y con quién es que verdaderamente pertenecen.

Sasuke, pese a todo, se mantiene expectante, como si en cualquier momento Naruto se fuese a arrepentir de esto.

Pero no.

Por segunda vez, es el rubio quien inicia el contacto entre sus bocas. Y ambos saben que ya no pueden culpar al alcohol, sino a una sed del otro que se ha vuelto incontenible.

También se dan cuenta de que no necesitan de ningún tipo de licor para que aquella simple unión sea tan intensa.

Sasuke está ahogado en la idea de que Naruto siente lo mismo por él. Aunque no lo haya dicho con palabras, el rubio lo sostiene con la misma desesperación con que él lo hace y aquello es pista suficiente para disipar cualquier duda, cualquier miedo.

Se besan como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Se aprietan el uno contra el otro como si no pudieran hacer nada más.

Se roban el aire hasta que sienten que no pueden volver a moverse, sin dejar de abrazarse.

Aunque sea por ese par de instantes.

Entonces vuelven a separarse y se miran fijamente. Ambas pupilas bailando entre sí, el color del día perdiéndose en el color de la noche.

Se dicen todo lo que hay que decir.

Y se vuelven a besar, esta vez un poco más despacio. Esta vez dejando las manos vagar un poco por el cuerpo del otro.

Sasuke paseando sus dedos por los hombros ajenos, clavando levemente las uñas en la piel bronceada cuando sus lenguas entran en contacto, deslizándose suavemente la una contra la otra. Miles de cosquilleos atravesando su ser.

Naruto muerde con deseo incontenible el labio inferior del otro, sus caderas tan juntas que se vuelve inevitable el roce entre sus miembros.

Jadeos graves abandonan sus bocas y un breve intercambio de miradas basta para que ambos se dirijan a la habitación, entre besos que no pueden dejar de darse.

Con algunos tropiezos producto de la locura que parece haberlos invadido, apenas pensando en algo.

Apenas preocupándose de respirar.

Sasuke es el primero en caer en la suave superficie. Para el momento en que lo hace su torso está libre de prenda alguna, únicamente cubierto por el par de vendas que el mismo Naruto le había ayudado a ponerse en la mañana.

El moreno se ve obligado a desviar la mirada por la forma tan intensa con que lo miran aquellos ojos azules que usualmente son tan transparentes y que justo ahora se han vuelto oscuros por todo lo que hay guardado en ellos.

Sasuke se pregunta si el rubio ha pasado la lengua por encima de sus labios a propósito, quién sabe, pero saberse deseado de tal manera le está dificultando mucho el poder hilar algún pensamiento mínimamente coherente.

Sin perder más tiempo Naruto se deja caer también en la cama, aprovechando para quitarse él mismo la playera de rejillas que llevaba en ese momento, entonces es el turno de Sasuke de perder la mirada en el trabajado cuerpo que se presenta ante él. Apenas un par de segundos antes de que sus labios vuelvan a ser atacados con hambre voraz, sus manos otra vez corriendo libres ahí donde la piel del otro les permitía estar.

Los dedos de Naruto inician un pequeño y tortuoso recorrido que parte del cuello de Sasuke y va camino hacia el sur, pasando por el pecho, la cintura y el ombligo, hasta que llegan al elástico de los pantalones del moreno.

Para ese momento Sasuke es ya un desastre de nervios.

Sus bocas se separan, solo para mirarse brevemente y después prestar atención hacia abajo.

A su vez, Sasuke acerca su propia mano a territorio prohibido. Atreviéndose a acariciar por encima de la tela la carne palpitante que yace ahí.

Naruto suelta un jadeo que suena mejor que cualquier otra cosa que Sasuke recuerde haber escuchado en su vida.

Entonces el moreno decide prestar especial atención allá abajo, sus dedos finalmente entrando por debajo de la ropa, sosteniendo con firmeza lo que ahí se encuentra.

El rubio parece tener problemas para respirar adecuadamente al instante, apenas puede mantener el equilibrio. Lo único que atina a hacer es esconder el rostro nuevamente en el cuello ajeno, al parecer aquel será de ahora en adelante uno de sus lugares favoritos para estar.

Sasuke se siente de alguna manera victorioso al presenciar esa reacción, al saberse causante de ella. Su propio miembro da un respingo ante la idea, aun cuando no está siendo físicamente atendido.

Los movimientos de su mano se vuelven cada vez un poco más rápidos, disfrutando de la manera en que Naruto parece rendido ante él, pero entonces de repente el rubio lo detiene y Sasuke quiere preguntar qué está mal, pero no puede, porque sus labios son invadidos al instante, lo que es suficiente para distraerlo durante un momento… hasta que siente que está siendo desprendido finalmente de su ropa interior.

Sasuke respira profundo.

Las manos del rubio se toman su tiempo repasando el contorno de su trasero, acariciando de manera apreciativa la suavidad de su piel. Pero Sasuke por supuesto que no se queda quieto y pronto ambos están totalmente desnudos, el uno frente al otro.

Y no hay tiempo para el pudor cuando están tan ansiosos por lo que va a suceder.

No es el primer encuentro carnal de ninguno, pero saben que esto será diferente a todo lo que hayan hecho antes.

Particularmente, Naruto se da tiempo de pensar que Sasuke necesita de algún tipo de _preparación_. Por una vez en su vida, el rubio se alegra de haber sido el obligado editor de algunos libros escritos por Jiraiya en el pasado.

Así que pensando en eso hace que el moreno se de la vuelta, para que su pecho quede pegado a la cama y él pueda ocuparse de _aquel asunto_.

Sasuke parece resistirse al principio, porque también esto es de alguna manera nuevo para él y no quisiera ser él quien tomara el papel pasivo por primera vez, pero acaba por decidir que ya podrá _devolver el favor_ en algún otro momento.

Con todo, aquella nueva posición incómoda a Sasuke, y está a punto de abandonarla para volver a como estaban antes, hasta que Naruto besa su nuca, recogiendo con su lengua algunas gotas de sudor que se habían alojado por ahí.

Y ese simple acto basta para que el moreno olvide cualquier queja, en cambio apretando con ambas manos las sábanas debajo suyo. Hundiendo la cabeza de manera sumisa en las almohadas.

A Naruto nunca podrá acabar de maravillarle la manera en que se comporta Sasuke en momentos como ese, variando a momentos entre una actitud altiva y una más bien dócil.

Precisamente como un felino.

Que lo deja hacer no porque Naruto tenga poder sobre él, sino porque el moreno confía en él… y se lo está permitiendo.

Esta idea enternece de cierta manera al rubio, quien ahora se dedica a dar besos suaves a la pálida espalda, sintiendo con sus manos como la piel de Sasuke vibra ante su tacto.

Finalmente, cuando Naruto llega ahí donde se posan un par de firmes montes no puede evitar relamerse los labios ante la vista, entonces empapa de saliva un par de dedos, utilizando una almohada para ayudar a elevar la cadera ajena para facilitar su tarea.

El mero roce de su miembro con lo suave de la almohada hace que Sasuke suelte ya un jadeo ansioso, que apremia al rubio a comenzar a moverse.

Con toda la suavidad que el es posible, un primer dedo roza la pequeña entrada, haciendo que el moreno se obligue a sí mismo a relajarse, pues no quiere hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que sabe puede que sean.

Naruto mismo ayuda en ello al sostener con su otra mano el miembro de Sasuke, bombeando suavemente, mientras continúa trabajando atrás.

El moreno inconscientemente arquea la espalda de tal manera que su trasero queda mucho más expuesto, su pecho pegado a la cama mientras sus piernas se elevan, regalando una vista bastante grata al rubio.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Naruto acerca su boca al rosado orificio que se le está siendo ofrecido, repasando con su lengua el contorno y ayudándose de su dedo para continuar con su tarea de expandir el área.

La humedad del contacto, aunado a la sensibilidad propia de aquel lugar de su cuerpo hace que Sasuke se sienta a punto de perder la cabeza.

Su respiración no siendo más que un agitado ir y venir sin coordinación alguna. Pronto, más y más jadeos inundan la habitación.

Y Naruto no se detiene.

Poco a poco suma más dígitos a su tarea, completamente ansioso por la manera en que el interior de Sasuke reacciona a sus atenciones, Naruto siente como la carne palpita de manera errática alrededor de sus dedos, su saliva ayudando a facilitar el vaivén que invade aquel lugar que jamás había sido explorado de manera alguna.

En cierto momento el rubio finalmente se pierde en la tarea, en la forma en que Sasuke parece haberse vuelto loco con todo aquello.

Pensando únicamente en que quiere que el moreno se corra _solo_ con eso. Entonces aumenta el movimiento de su mano encima del miembro ajeno, coordinándolo de cierta manera con el ir y venir de sus dedos, sin dejar de mover su propia lengua allá atrás.

Sin hacer caso de cómo Sasuke le dice que espere, _por favor_. Que espere.

Pero Naruto no lo hace, cómo va a esperar, cómo va a detenerse si solo puede sentir como cada vez el pene de Sasuke se hincha un poco más y no deja de emanar líquido pre seminal mientras su interior _late_ con tanta intensidad.

Cómo va a detenerse si está disfrutando tanto de escuchar cómo la voz del moreno está ya completamente rota.

No lo va a hacer.

En cambio, aumenta el ritmo de sus movimientos, tan solo deseando _quebrar_ al moreno del todo.

—Es… espera… Naruto. Espera. —dice Sasuke, una, y otra, y otra vez. Sus palabras medio amortiguadas por la almohada en que está recargando su cabeza.

Hasta que suelta un último y largo jadeo ahogado, llegando finalmente a uno de los mejores orgasmos que ha tenido en su vida.

Su mente queda en blanco por un par de segundos y es hasta ese momento que Naruto finalmente se separa de su trasero, dándole una suave palmada antes de volver a hacer que el cuerpo de Sasuke esté boca arriba.

Y sí.

El Uchiha es un desastre.

Su rostro está completamente sonrojado, su pelo desordenado e incluso de sus ojos descienden un par de lágrimas producto del placer al que ha sido expuesto.

Naruto limpia sus manos de la simiente del otro en las sábanas, sonriendo socarronamente.

Y Sasuke se pregunta mentalmente si el rubio sabrá lo bien que se ve cuando adquiere esa actitud tan arrogante… el muy idiota.

Una vez que el Uchiha retoma el control de su respiración, acerca a Naruto hacia sí para abrazarlo y besar descuidadamente su cuello.

Sus dedos se deslizan hacia abajo, hasta encontrar el miembro del rubio, que en ningún momento ha bajado la guardia.

Naruto jadea y hace lo propio acariciando a Sasuke, hasta que él también vuelve a estar erecto. Los dedos del rubio contorneando nuevamente la entrada de Sasuke, sintiendo que no puede esperar ni un segundo más para unirse con él.

El moreno quizá presiente su ansiedad, pero se ha cansado de estar ahí, solo acostado, así que con sus piernas empuja al otro de tal manera que es él ahora quien está arriba, con sus muslos al costado del torso de Naruto.

Su trasero rozando peligrosamente el miembro ajeno.

El rubio solo atina a sostener la blanca cintura, con los ojos brillando de puro deseo.

Sasuke en tanto acaricia su propio miembro con una mano, mientras que con la otra acerca la punta del pene de Naruto a su entrada.

Y diablos, que el rubio no recuerda haber visto una cosa tan erótica en su vida.

Lentamente la carne de Naruto entra en contacto con el interior de Sasuke, y el rubio en verdad tiene que esforzarse por no venirse solo con eso, porque _es tan bueno_.

El moreno a su vez se halla en un punto entre el placer y el dolor que lo lleva a desentenderse del mundo por un segundo.

Hasta que finalmente el rubio está completamente dentro.

Hasta que Sasuke se siente finalmente lleno.

…

Entonces un suspiro largo abandona ambas bocas.

Y Naruto siente una urgencia desesperante por comenzar a mover sus caderas, pero no lo hace. Espera a que sea Sasuke el que haga el primer movimiento… y cuando lo hace… _mierda._

Entonces todo a su alrededor desaparece.

Sasuke entonces comienza a ascender y a descender, colocando sus manos en el pecho de Naruto para sostenerse, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y él únicamente concentrado en el movimiento de sus caderas.

Arriba y abaja, arriba y abajo.

Él hace todo el trabajo.

Pero claro que Naruto pronto se cansa de eso y comienza a mover también sus caderas, lo que hace que su glande choque con algún punto dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke que hace que éste suelte un jadeo particularmente fuerte, su interior se contrae de tal manera que el mismo Naruto se encuentra a sí mismo soltando una maldición.

Así, pronto encuentran el ritmo adecuado para que ambos sientan que están a dos dedos de tocar el cielo con cada ir y venir.

Sus movimientos entonces se vuelven erráticos, frenéticos, es tal la voracidad de sus acciones que incluso se mueven un par de centímetros de la cama, pero apenas notan eso.

Sasuke solo sabe que _necesita_ seguir moviéndose. Como puede se sostiene de la cabecera de la cama y aumenta el ritmo de sus caderas.

De su boca no salen más que balbuceos incomprensibles y si bien Naruto está por las mismas, se da tiempo de atender el miembro de Sasuke, brillante e hinchado como el propio.

—¡No!, no, no, no…

Dice el moreno, porque _no_ , simplemente no puede con todo eso, con todas las sensaciones, _es imposible_ que pueda con _todo eso_ al mismo tiempo.

Pero Naruto no le hace caso, él ya está a punto de correrse y quiere hacerlo con Sasuke, así que sin detenerse aumenta el bombeo y la intensidad de sus embestidas.

Y Sasuke continúa diciendo no, hasta que el clímax lo golpea de lleno y lo que termina gritando es "¡Sí!".

El Uchiha entonces alcanza su segundo orgasmo, sintiendo que de verdad podría morirse en ese mismo instante.

Sus brazos y piernas se desentienden de su cuerpo y se desploma encima del otro, el miembro ajeno todavía dentro suyo. Sasuke siente que sus orejas se calientan cuando siente el semen de Naruto llenar sus entrañas.

Y el rubio, por su parte, no se da cuenta de que todavía está apretando las caderas de Sasuke como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Al percatarse obliga a sus dedos a dejar de ejercer tal presión y en cambio convierte el agarre en una suave caricia que termina con él abrazando suavemente el cuerpo contrario.

Esperan a que sus respiraciones se nivelen, y no se separan, pese a que deberían, antes de que todos los fluidos corporales se sequen y los hagan quedar pegajosos.

Ignoran eso un momento, ya después tendrán tiempo de limpiarse y cambiar las sábanas.

Por ahora se limitan a abrazarse, con cierta ternura que nunca han dirigido a ninguna otra persona. _Ninguna_.

Se miran y no se dicen un montón de palabras cursis, _pero no hace falta_.

Sin pensar en ello sus narices juguetean la una con la otra, y esa acción tan simple y tan boba hace que el pecho de Sasuke quiera explotar de pura felicidad.

Y entonces vuelven a besarse… ahora despacio. Sin prisas. Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Solo que no… no lo tienen.

Pero ninguno de ellos quiere pensar en eso ahora.

…

…

…

FIN

Jajaja, no es cierto, **no es cierto**. Ay ya, perdón :c

 **Notas del capítulo:**

* _Palma mística_ : No recuerdo si en algún momento del anime/manga Naruto aprende a utilizar esta técnica, pero aquí puede.

Wooow, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, ¡son casi seis mil palabras!, en un momento pensé en volverlo a dividir en dos jaja, pero mejor lo dejé así.

Espero que les haya gustado. Me costó muchísimo escribir esto, se los juro, todavía sigo algo insegura de cómo quedó al final (hubo cerca de cuatro versiones de este capítulo). Así que ahora sí merezco una recompensa, ¿no?, _muchos comentarios_ ~ ¿Por favor? :c

También es la primera vez que escribo un _lemon_ tan explícito, así que no sé qué tal quedó. A mí me gustó (?), pero espero sus opiniones.

Ha sido un capítulo bonito, ¿no?, ¿más o menos?, ya faltaba un poco de cursilería en medio de todo este drama. Me preocupa un poco haber hecho que Sasuke se viera fuera de su personalidad, pero creo que justo es únicamente con Naruto con quien es capaz de dejar caer sus barreras, así que para mí es entendible, no sé qué opinen ustedes.

Y sí, ya ven que no casé a Sasuke con Sakura, porque creo que justamente Sasuke nunca se ha dejado influenciar por ningún tipo de chantaje. Lo que en sí pasó, por si no lo expliqué bien, es que Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que podía hacer lo que quisiera, es decir, que podía decirle al mundo que eran esposos, pero que ni pensara que sí se casaría con ella, mucho menos que vivirían juntos.

La dejó vivir en territorio Uchiha más que nada por el bebé en camino. No por ella.

También, si bien todavía no llegamos ni a la mitad de la historia este capítulo sí representa el fin de un primer arco argumental, que tengo planeado sean tres, con un epílogo. Porque _amo_ los epílogos.

En fin, como siempre, gracias por leer. Les mando un saludo y un abrazo enorme.

P.D. Por favor, **no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios** , recuerden que esa es mi única recompensa y, bueno, dediqué casi quince horas a escribir este capítulo, así que de verdad espero que me dejen saber su opinión c:

Sin público no hay historia que contar~

Gracias por su apoyo.

Muchas gracias a **Naity-Nain** , **akasha-bennington** y **SARAHI** por leer y comentar~ Me da años de vida saber que les gusta la historia c':


	10. X Lo nunca dicho se esconde

**X.** Lo nunca dicho… se esconde.

…

…

…

Sasuke parpadea, tratando de enfocar la vista, todo a su alrededor adquiriendo forma poco a poco mientras se da tiempo de volver a tomar conciencia del mundo. La luz suave de las primeras horas de la mañana le recuerda que ya debería estar comenzando con sus tareas del día.

Usualmente ya lo habría hecho.

Pero esta vez se permite quedarse un poco más entre las sábanas, estirándose de manera perezosa para destensar los músculos de brazos y piernas. Todavía sin levantarse, aunque ya con los ojos abiertos y los sentidos en alerta, Sasuke inhala de manera inconsciente aquel aroma que no es suyo, pero que igual le es tan familiar como si fuera propio.

Un rápido vistazo alrededor basta para darse cuenta de que nuevamente ha despertado solo. Cierta desazón le invade al instante, aun si no es que realmente esperara algo diferente: siempre ha sabido que no debería esperar nada.

…

Queriendo evitar la batalla mental que parece estar a punto de comenzar dentro de su cabeza, Sasuke decide que finalmente ha llegado la hora de levantarse.

Así que lo hace.

Camina directamente hacia el baño, haciendo visible en el proceso su total desnudez. Su piel blanca salpicada con distintos tonos de marcas, algunas ya apenas rosadas y otras todavía de un vibrante rojo, huellas de besos y manos que afanosamente gritan que _alguien_ ha estado ahí.

El Uchiha avanza como en automático hasta estar debajo de la regadera, entonces deja que el agua fría recorra su cuerpo, diciéndose que únicamente necesita despabilarse para estar _bien_. Ordenar sus pensamientos. Más bien, _distraerse_.

Necesita olvidar por unos segundos todo lo que lo envuelve a él y a la persona que lo acompañó durante estos últimos tres días, en que estuvieron haciéndose compañía como si fuesen una pareja común y corriente tomando unas breves vacaciones, como si fueran personas _normales_ y no… bueno, _lo que ellos eran_.

Sasuke necesita dejar de pensar en aquel que a momentos parece capaz de darle todo, aunque igual siempre termine marchándose mucho más pronto de lo que le gustaría caer en cuenta… visitándolo de vez en vez, _cuando podía_.

Como si él fuera no más que…

Bueno, en realidad, ¿qué es Sasuke para Naruto?

…

Casi sin darse cuenta, su cabeza termina descansando encima de su brazo, mientras su mirada se pierde en los pequeños hilos de agua que van cayendo al suelo.

A veces, el orgullo parece querer rebasarlo, reclamándole por estar _aguantando_ esa situación. Gritándole que no debería estar soportando ser segunda opción de nadie… ni siquiera de Naruto.

Pero entonces, _algo_ que es mucho más fuerte que la razón le impide hacer nada para terminar con aquello. Siente que simplemente _no puede_.

No puede concebir la idea de que… _esto_ termine, mucho menos ahora que todo más bien parece estar empezando.

Sabe que tampoco es que pueda pedirle a Naruto que de buenas a primeras deje todo por él.

No puede insistirle para que se vayan lejos, muy lejos.

No, no puede.

Pues aun si se fueran, lo cierto es que no habría lugar en la tierra en que pudieran vivir en paz.

Sasuke lo sabe.

Que algo como lo que ellos tenían no podía sino ser mantenido en secreto.

Nadie podía saber, nadie podía sospechar, nunca.

Y por eso Naruto no podía dejar a su esposa, tampoco podía abandonar la aldea, mucho menos ahora que su primogénito estaba a nada de nacer.

Mucho menos si realmente quería llegar a ser Hokage, pues Sasuke -y el mundo entero- sabía que aquel seguía siendo el sueño más grande de Naruto Uzumaki. Él no podía arrebatarle eso… y seguramente Naruto tampoco renunciaría a aquello aun por mucho que se lo pidiera.

No era _así_ de importante.

Sasuke eleva el rostro mientras evita soltar un suspiro resignado, de verdad está tratando de distraerse, dejando que las gotas de agua caigan directamente en sus párpados, estos abriéndose de inmediato en cuanto escucha que _alguien_ lo llama.

¿Qué no se había ido ya?

—¿Sasuke?

Repite la voz de Naruto, con insistencia.

Y sólo entonces el moreno cierra la llave, deteniendo la caída del agua. Odiando en cierta manera el ser consciente de cómo el nudo que se le había formado en pecho y garganta parece esfumarse al darse cuenta de que el rubio no se ha ido… _todavía._

Sasuke odia que los actos del otro tengan tal influencia sobre él… porque lo cierto es que Naruto podría romperlo en mil pedazos en cualquier momento, y lo peor es que aquel quizá ni siquiera sería consciente de ello.

…

El moreno apenas y se envuelve en una toalla, gotas todavía escurren de su cuerpo mientras sale del baño e ingresa a su habitación, encontrando que Naruto ha cambiado ya las sábanas usadas por unas limpias, en lo que es un acto tan simple y al mismo tiempo tan hogareño que Sasuke tiene que morder el interior de su mejilla para no sonreír de manera estúpida.

Fantasma de sonrisa que termina por esfumarse en cuanto ve lo pálido que está el rubio, quien lo mira sin saber qué decir, como si todas las palabras del mundo se hubiesen atorado en su garganta. El Uchiha frunce el ceño, dejando entrever su preocupación.

Y nuevamente, igual que le ha pasado ya durante tantas ocasiones, al escuchar hablar al Uzumaki, Sasuke quisiera en realidad no haber oído nada.

…

—Hinata ya tuvo al bebé.

¿Qué se supone que responda ante algo como eso?

…

…

…

Mientras Sasuke termina de arreglarse y preparar equipaje suficiente para pasar un par de días en Konoha, no puede evitar repensar la situación que está viviendo actualmente. Sus movimientos volviéndose casi mecánicos mientras lo ocurrido en los últimos meses pasa en su cabeza como si de una película se tratara.

La verdad es que a veces no terminaba de creer que de hecho todo aquello en realidad estaba pasando.

Pues antes, la sola posibilidad de que Naruto también pudiese sentirse de _aquella manera_ había sido tan lejana que hasta hace poco había creído que si el rubio algún día llegara a corresponder en alguna medida toda aquella vorágine de emociones que sentía hacia él, entonces no podría pedir nada más. Podría ser feliz el resto de su vida tan sólo sabiéndose correspondido.

Pero claro que las cosas no podían ser así de simples y aquella idea no había sido sino producto de la más pura ingenuidad.

Ahora el Uchiha no sabría decir qué era más doloroso, si el haber creído que lo que sentía nunca podría llegar a ser recíproco o saber que en realidad sí que lo era, pero que aun así ellos nunca podrían estar juntos, por mucho que aquello pudiera pesarles.

…

Así, sabiendo que nunca tendrían más remedio que actuar a escondidas, Sasuke aceptó cuando Naruto le dijo que no podía dejar a _su mujer_ , puesto que, por muy intenso que fuera lo que sentía hacia él, el rubio no podía ser así de cruel con Hinata. Porque resultaba que la Hyuuga también estaba embarazada, resultaba que además ella era _demasiado buena_ y _no merecía_ ser abandonada de buenas a primeras…

Claro que engañarla era la solución perfecta, ¿y que era aquello de que ella no merecía sufrir?, ¿acaso eso significaba que ellos sí?, ¿qué no habían sufrido ya lo suficiente durante toda su maldita existencia?

Sasuke podría haber dicho algo así… pero no lo hizo.

No discutió con el rubio, en lo absoluto, en cambio le dio la razón en todo… en aquellos primeros momentos todavía demasiado abrumado ante la idea de que Naruto lo quería… _o por lo menos decía hacerlo_. Se convenció a sí mismo de que eso sería suficiente, de que todo valdría la pena...

Así fue que empezaron con aquel juego intermitente, en que a veces coincidían y podían pasar algunos días juntos, a escondidas del mundo en aquella pequeña cabaña. Incluso el Uzumaki a veces traía algunas cosas para hacer más agradable su estancia ahí, de tal manera que en esos meses las paredes y los muebles se habían llenado de pequeños detalles que hacían ver el sitio como si fuera realmente de ambos y ya no sólo un lugar cualquiera.

Los tonos variando en su mayoría entre el azul marino y el naranja, en una combinación que a Sasuke ciertamente se le hacía perfecta. Poco a poco aquel espacio fue tomando toda la apariencia de un lugar que de buena gana ambos podían llamar hogar…

Y, aun así, sin importar cuánta calma pudiesen encontrar el uno en el otro aquellas tardes en que lo único que hacían era hacerse compañía, Naruto siempre terminaba por irse. A veces incluso sin despedirse, porque cuando lo hacía sus ojos no podían más que formar una mirada culpable que Sasuke se obligaba a ignorar para no estallar en recriminaciones.

Pues usualmente trataban de fingir que las cosas en realidad no eran tan complejas, incluso, más allá de aquella primera conversación en que acordaron tácitamente mantener todo en secreto, _nunca_ habían hablado acerca de lo que hacían. Nunca habían puesto en palabras que ambos sabían que _era extraño, inusual, que estaba mal,_ que por eso todo debía mantenerse en secreto _._ Ellos se limitaban a disfrutar del tiempo que podían estar juntos como si nada más existiera o importara. 

Aunque hubiera veces en que más bien la realidad adquiriera un peso que hacía imposible el seguir ignorándola.

Como cuando Sakura decidió que salir de la aldea en su búsqueda justo en la etapa más avanzada de su embarazo era la mejor idea del universo, y entonces Sasuke, avisado por Naruto, tuvo que abandonar una misión en la que llevaba trabajando semanas enteras sólo para ir a encontrar a la kunoichi. Incluso contactando a Karin por si la Haruno pudiese llegar a necesitar atención médica, cosa que no hizo precisamente por Sakura, a ser sinceros, sino más bien porque Sasuke sabía que aquella criatura no nata no era más que un inocente, uno que además llevaba su sangre. Ni siquiera él podía ser así de indiferente ante un ser que era carne de su carne*.

La verdad sea dicha, para Sasuke, hay pocos momentos que hayan sido tan significativos en su vida como lo fue el instante en que al fin pudo sostener a su pequeña hija en brazos, una niña con rasgos tan Uchiha como podía ser posible, una bebé que se ganó su alma con el más pequeño de los balbuceos. La recién nacida incluso detuvo su primer llanto en cuanto se sintió entre los brazos de su padre, como si tan solo llegar al mundo hubiese estado esperando por eso.

No sería mentira decir que ante la intensidad de ese primer contacto Sasuke estuvo tentado de decirle a Sakura que él se quedaría con la niña, que él la criaría, que ya podía ella pararse y volver a la aldea porque él se haría cargo de la bebé. Pero claro que tuvo que obligarse a detener aquel incoherente tren de pensamientos, principalmente porque la verdad era que la vida de un ninja errante como él no era en lo absoluto adecuada para una recién nacida. Por supuesto que Sasuke no podría exponerla a los peligros a los que él mismo se exponía día a día, ni podría brindarle los cuidados que ella seguramente necesitaría.

Así que lo mejor era terminar resignándose a que Sarada creciera en Konoha, mientras que él se limitaría a visitarla en cuanto le fuera posible.

De más está decir que Sasuke volvió a negar terminantemente la posibilidad de quedarse en la aldea para vivir con Sakura, que era lo que ella había buscado desde un principio, pensando que quizá cuando Sasuke conociera a la niña finalmente podría "sensibilizarse" un poco, que quizá podría realmente terminar por considerar la idea de formar una familia con ella. Afortunadamente para el Uchiha, tras aquella última negativa, sería la última vez que la Haruno insistiría para que ambos iniciaran una relación romántica.

Limitándose a tratarse el uno al otro con cierto respeto, por el bien de la niña, y nada más.

Si bien ello no impidió que el resentimiento producto del rechazo hiciera mella en el corazón de la kunoichi, creciendo este con el pasar de los años, aun si nunca hizo algo para demostrarlo -no abiertamente, al menos.

…

Sasuke se permitió emitir un suspiro cansado mientras terminaba de doblar su ropa.

Del nacimiento de Sarada hacían no más de tres meses… y ahora era el turno de Naruto de vivir su propia experiencia.

Sasuke trató de ignorar lo mucho que le pesaba saber aquello, saber que el rubio sí que estaba protagonizando una escena muy _familiar_ en alguna parte de Konoha, teniendo no sólo el papel de padre primerizo, sino también el de esposo agradecido…

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua, intentando no pensar en el cuadro. Aun si la imagen de Naruto abrazando y besando a aquella mujer mientras sostenía un niño en brazos parecía querer sellarse en su mente con marcada insistencia.

En cambio, el moreno trató de pensar en su propia hija, se preguntó incluso qué tanto podría haber crecido Sarada en aquel mes que se había ausentado de la aldea…

Se dijo que en el camino podría comprarle algo, un pequeño regalo… no sin cierto pesar se recordó que tendría que llevar otro para el hijo de Naruto. Después de todo, era lo mínimo que podría esperarse de él, dado que había aceptado ser el _padrino_ de aquel niño.

Porque sí, así de irónica era su vida.

…

…

…

Hasta hace muy poco cualquier persona podría haber dicho de Naruto que era el tipo más honesto y transparente del mundo, y el rubio podría haber sonreído halagado ante la idea. Pero si alguien le dijera algo como eso hoy día, el Uzumaki sabe que difícilmente podría esbozar una sonrisa y que el comentario más bien haría más grande el sentimiento de culpa que constantemente cargaba en el pecho.

Pues vaya que a Naruto también le costaba caer en cuenta del momento en que todo se había vuelto tan complicado… él, que toda la vida había luchado por las cosas que consideraba correctas, que siempre había defendido cabalmente sus ideas y sentimientos, gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía, lo que creía… ¿cómo actuar ahora que lo que deseaba estaba _así de mal_?

¿Cómo se lidiaba con un deseo tan intenso y tan prohibido al mismo tiempo?

…

Naruto nunca pensó que sería el tipo de persona capaz de llevar una doble vida.

De verdad que no.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

Se sentía incapaz de escoger entre Hinata y Sasuke.

Pues con ella todo era como se supone debía ser; casarse con la Hyuuga había sido lo que todos habían esperado de él. Y no es que fuera infeliz con ella, ni siquiera que se sintiera incómodo a su lado ni nada por el estilo, la verdad era que estar en su compañía siempre lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

Sentía que la quería, le tenía confianza, ella despertaba en él cierta ternura. Ciertas ganas de hacerla feliz y agradecía a su vez todo lo que la Hyuuga hacía por él… pues ahora incluso le esta dando la dicha de ser padre, le regalaba la oportunidad de formar aquella familia con la que tanto había soñado desde su más tierna infancia.

Y sí, la idea inundaba su pecho de una calidez indescriptible… pero también sabía que no era suficiente.

Que no la quería de esa _otra forma_ en que debería.

Porque lo que tenía con ella no era para nada lo que tenía con Sasuke.

No.

Eran dos cosas abismalmente diferentes, aun si ambas lo hacían feliz de alguna manera.

Pues con Sasuke todo era siempre muchísimo más intenso, con Sasuke ni siquiera necesitaba pensar las cosas, con el Uchiha siempre parecía que todo pasaba de manera natural.

Con Sasuke sentía que podía ser totalmente él mismo, con Sasuke su sangre hervía a veces con tan solo verse a los ojos.

A Sasuke lo pensaba todo el tiempo. Todo, todo el tiempo. Lo extrañaba apenas dejar de verlo…

No.

No era como con Hinata, a quien sí, quería en cierta manera, era innegable que estar con ella le era agradable, ameno… pero estar lejos de su esposa no lo llenaba de esa ansiedad que sí lo inundaba cuando tenía que separarse de Sasuke.

Y todo aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

Porque sabía que la situación no era justa para nadie… porque sabía lo mucho que lastimaba al Uchiha todo esto. Porque él mismo no puede imaginarse cómo sería saber que Sasuke dormía con alguien más cuando no estaban juntos…

De solo recordar la rabia que sintió cuando Sakura le dijo que se había casado con el Uchiha, de solo recordar los infinitos escenarios que su mente imaginó en aquel momento. El montón de ganas que tuvo de reclamarle a Sasuke… aun cuando entonces se suponía no eran más que amigos. El inmenso alivio que sintió cuando él le confirmó que no sentía _nada_ por ella…

De solo pensar en eso sabe lo mal que lo está pasando el moreno y lo lamenta, de verdad que sí… pero también sabe que no es capaz de dejar a Hinata, porque ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Porque ella siempre le ha dado todo sin dudar y él no puede traicionarla así…

Aunque de hecho ya lo está siendo… pues le está siendo infiel, la está engañando. Está traicionando su confianza.

Pero fingir que todo está bien es la solución más fácil… por lo menos de momento.

A veces, Naruto teme que la situación se vuelva más compleja. Día con día, teme no ser capaz de continuar con la mentira.

Aun si hay momentos en que fingir le sea tan sencillo.

Como cuando sonrió de manera espléndida cuando Hinata sugirió que le pidiera a Sasuke ser el padrino de Boruto, dado que era _su mejor amigo_. Aunque cuando se lo dijo al moreno, este lo vio casi como si estuviese esperando que aquella fuera una broma, una de muy mal gusto, por cierto… incluso si terminó aceptando. Porque era lo más conveniente, para guardar las apariencias, a ojos del resto del mundo, ¿qué razones podría tener para negarse?, ninguna, y lo mejor era no dar qué pensar a nadie.

Así que, sí, aunque había instantes en que la farsa le era fácil de sobrellevar, hoy, sin embargo, es más bien uno de esos días en que Naruto casi puede sentir cómo un sudor frío recorre su nuca.

De manera imperceptible sus manos tiemblan mientras Hinata lo sostiene del brazo en aquella manera que normalmente se le hace tan natural y que ahora le pesa como si en lugar de un toque amable aquella fuese una presión insoportable, hecha a propósito para hacerlo sufrir. Ella sonríe de manera encantadora a " _los Uchiha"_ , mientras agradece el presente que han traído. Entre Sakura y Hinata todo son sonrisas, halagos y felicitaciones…

Sasuke, por su parte, evita mirarlo a toda costa. El moreno apenas dedicó un asentimiento en su dirección en cuanto tanto él como la pelirosa llegaron a la casa Uzumaki, con la pequeña Sarada dormida en los brazos de su madre.

Naruto sólo puede imaginar lo incómodo que debió ser para Sasuke cuando Hinata insistió de un momento a otro para que cargara al recién nacido. Tan solo de ver como _su esposa_ acomodaba al niño en brazos del Uchiha el rubio sintió ciertas nauseas por la tensión que inundaba el ambiente, aun si sólo Sasuke y él la sentían.

Pues las mujeres de la habitación están demasiado ocupadas viendo a sus respectivos hijos, sin imaginar las miles de cosas que flotaban en el aire, sin sospechar que apenas la noche anterior Naruto y Sasuke se miraban entregándose el alma sin decir nada, aun si hoy estaban ahí… actuando como si no supieran ya de memoria el sabor y el relieve de cada parte del cuerpo del otro.

Como si en ese preciso momento no quisieran más que salir de aquel lugar para no regresar nunca más.

Aun si ahora no se tocan, ni se miran, ni se dicen o prometen nada. Porque justo ahora no están siendo sino lo que se supone _deben_ ser: un par de buenos _amigos_ …

Amigos que están en medio de una visita cordial, después de meses de no haber sabido nada del otro.

No más.

…

Naruto, pese a lo bizarro de la situación, no puede evitar sonreír cuando Sasuke relaja su gesto tras un par de segundos de cargar a Boruto, aun si la cercanía y la infinita amabilidad de Hinata lo sigue poniendo incómodo, el Uchiha se obliga a ignorarla y más bien _casi_ sonríe ante las muecas que hace el bebé. Naruto justo ahora no tiene forma de saberlo, pero Sasuke agradece mentalmente que el niño se parezca a su padre y no a la Hyuuga, porque sabe que a la larga aquello le hará más fácil encariñarse con él.

Sea dicho, de entre todas las personas del mundo, Sasuke no será aquel que proyecte su odio en ningún inocente… por lo menos no con aquel par de niños. Pues nada le impide ver con cierto desprecio velado la felicidad que irradia Hinata Hyuuga. La única persona de ellos cuatro que cree del todo aquel teatro que se han inventado.

La única que no pone en duda que Sasuke y Sakura de verdad están casados, que cree que el Uchiha ama con locura a la madre de su hija, aun si su personalidad le impide demostrarlo de manera abierta. Ella cree la historia que Sakura le ha contado ya tantas veces, con miles de detalles, cree en las variadas citas que ha tenido con Sasuke, en la manera tan inesperadamente romántica en que él le pidió matrimonio. En lo bonito de la ceremonia, en lo mágico de la música que acompañó el pequeño vals que bailaron para celebrar su boda.

Hinata no ve por qué poner en duda las palabras de Sakura, lo que es más, le alegra que incluso alguien tan aparentemente frío como el Uchiha en realidad también tenga un lado sensible que sólo deja entrever con su esposa.

A Hinata le entusiasma la idea de que su amiga sea tan feliz como ella misma lo es al lado de Naruto, quien la ama con tanta intensidad como es humanamente posible. Quien la respeta, la cuida y la quiere…

Hinata en ese preciso instante es la única que es plenamente feliz, dentro de su propia ingenuidad e ignorancia, viviendo un sueño increíblemente maravilloso… pero lo cierto es que en la vida real no existen aquellos finales de cuentos de hadas que ella piensa estar disfrutando justo ahora.

Y tarde o temprano tendrá que darse cuenta de ello.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

*Una de las cosas que definitivamente no me gustó del canon es el cómo hicieron de Sasuke un padre desinteresado y ajeno. Vamos, que tomando en cuenta toda su historia yo creo que él de verdad amaría un hijo suyo. Punto y a parte de lo que pasó con Sakura, no lo veo dejando a un niño sin padre sabiendo él mismo cuánto dolor puede significar para un infante la indiferencia paterna.

**No he visto Boruto, ni lo veré (jajaja). Así que solo tomaré un par de elementos generales de lo que se supone pasa después del final oficial de Naruto, sólo porque me parecen necesarios para la trama. Lo demás lo manejaré a conveniencia.

Por como todo ha ido sucediendo, está de más decir que las cosas no podían simplemente terminar con un "y vivieron felices para siempre" de buenas a primeras. Hay muchas cosas a las que tanto Sasuke como Naruto van a tener que enfrentarse y de eso trata principalmente esta historia.

Así que preparen los pañuelos :B

Jajaja, no es cierto… bueno, sí.

Por cierto, les quiero pedir una disculpa enorme por la demora, este último mes y medio fue final de semestre, me la pasé estudiando y haciendo trabajos finales. -Y la verdad es que el poco tiempo que tuve libre lo dediqué a procrastinar :B-

Peero, la buena noticia es que ya estoy de vacaciones, así que podré actualizar más seguido c:

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Acá entre nos la verdad es que me costó estructurarlo de la manera que quería, así que, bueno, ojalá haya quedado bien.

Como siempre estaré esperando que me dejen saber su opinión c:

¡Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme!

Muchísimas gracias a _Moeliaaa, pluma.e3, Naity-Nain, Sasori Kido, Luu-chan'17_ y a _akasha-bennington_ por leer y comentar. Todo esto es por y para ustedes, que me hacen infinitamente feliz c':


	11. XI Lo nunca dicho debe ser olvidado

**XI.** Lo nunca dicho… debe ser olvidado.

…

…

…

Con la bruma propia de aquello que uno sabe es un sueño, Naruto suspira de pura dicha ante el aroma a café que inunda la sala, echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus brazos reposan de manera descuidada en el respaldo del sillón, e incluso deja que su cuerpo resbale y se acomode de cualquier manera en la superficie. Se encuentra tan sólo vistiendo un par de pantalones holgados, está descalzo, y con el cabello tan desordenado como puede ser imaginado.

En el lugar apenas y se oye algo que no sea el murmullo propio del bosque y los pausados movimientos que hace Sasuke desde la cocina. Eso es suficiente para que Naruto se sienta totalmente en calma, tan sólo así, sabiéndose acompañado… pronto una sonrisa perezosa adorna su rostro mientras deja que su mirada vague por el recinto, dando cuenta así de los cambios que ha sufrido la cabaña en los últimos tres años… se ve tan diferente a la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

Ahora había un gran librero adornando la sala, con un montón de pergaminos y libros que él mismo se había encargado de traer ocasionalmente, porque sabía que aquel era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Sasuke, aun si no acababa de entender qué era lo que el moreno hallaba de bueno en aquel montón de letras que para él resultaban tediosas después de un par de páginas, a veces literalmente _un_ par.

También, a lado del librero había un mueble más pequeño que, por el contrario, había sido llenado principalmente por iniciativa de Sasuke, aunque quien más solía darle uso era Naruto. En él se alojaban un montón de películas y discos de todos los géneros habidos y por haber, aunque ciertamente predominaban los títulos de superhéroes ninjas* a los que el rubio se había vuelto tan afín desde hace algún tiempo lo que, cómo no, le había ganado un montón de burlas por parte del Uchiha.

Del otro lado de la pared, ahí donde antes había nada más que una superficie lisa y llana, ahora había una mesa con una televisión y un DVD, además de un par de adornos raros que el moreno había puesto ahí hace un par de meses, según él, eran piezas de arte, aunque Naruto pensaba que más bien se parecían un montón a los garabatos que hacia Boruto de vez en cuando. En fin, que arriba de estos se encontraba un reloj que, muy a pesar de Sasuke, tenía la forma de un tazón de fideos -está de más mencionar de quién fue la idea de comprar algo así, en primer lugar. El teme tendría que aceptar algún día que aquella sí que era una verdadera obra de arte, ¡de veras!

Sin notarlo, su boca se ha transformado en una sonrisa risueña y sus ojos se han cerrado en un acto reflejo de la inmensa tranquilidad que está sintiendo en aquel momento, aun si se ve obligado a volver a abrirlos cuando aún con los párpados cerrados percibe una sombra sustituyendo los rayos de sol que tocaban su rostro hasta hace poco. Naruto ensancha su sonrisa cuando descubre que aquella sombra no es otra más que la de Sasuke, quien lo mira a su vez con una ceja enarcada en un claro gesto de burla.

—¿No estás un poco viejo para hacerla de contorsionista? —pregunta el moreno, claramente de forma sardónica. Sólo entonces Naruto se da cuenta que, de hecho, su cuerpo ha terminado en una posición totalmente extraña en ese rato que se permitió relajarse _un poco_ en el sillón. Aunque en realidad no es que le importe mucho.

—No creo. Claramente yo podría ser la próxima estrella de algún gran espectáculo y si me tratas bien, podría insistir para conseguirte algún papel. —bromea, haciendo uso de sus habilidades como ninja para levantarse de un salto y encontrarse frente a frente con el moreno en un par de segundos, aun si el respaldo del sillón continúa interponiéndose entre ellos.

En consecuencia, el Uchiha se encuentra a sí mismo parpadeando un par de veces, en parte por lo rápido que fue el movimiento, y en parte también _un poco_ abrumado, como siempre que sus ojos se encontraban directamente con el par de zafiros que ahora tenía delante. De igual manera no tarda en resoplar ante lo que sabe ha sido una maniobra presuntuosa que afirmaba por sí misma que definitivamente Naruto estaba en sus mejores años y que de verdad podría dedicarse a hacer lo que quisiera… _o más o menos_.

— _Dobe_ , sólo alguien como tú disfrutaría de ser un payaso de circo.

Es lo único que dice como respuesta, provocando que Naruto amplíe con más ganas esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos que le es tan propia.

—Igual sería el mejor de todos.

Afirma el rubio, con un guiño pagado de sí mismo y si bien Sasuke rueda los ojos, también termina sonriendo después de un par de segundos e incluso casi de manera instintiva sus dedos golpean la frente del otro, en aquel gesto que había retomado de Itachi y que ahora había vuelto suyo. Entonces, sin pensarlo mucho el rubio se inclina, en un acto que si bien es algo descuidado tiene como claro objetivo alcanzar los labios del moreno, aunque Sasuke lo detiene al instante, colocando la palma de su mano en el rostro ajeno y empujando un poco el brazo, evitando así el deseado contacto y provocando de paso que Naruto se tambaleé en su lugar.

—¡Teme!

Refunfuña Naruto al instante y rápidamente una pequeña carcajada se escapa de los labios del moreno ante la queja emitida… aun si termina retirando la mano en un movimiento lento y cuidadoso.

—Dobe.

Repite, ahora en un tono más bajo, siendo él quien termina por propiciar el encuentro entre sus bocas, el insulto sonando a todo menos eso mientras disfruta de aquel toque suave, que no tiene ninguna otra intención más que la de sentir la esencia y el calor del otro. Un contacto que apenas dura un par de segundos, breves instantes en que sus labios difícilmente se mueven y que sin embargo es suficiente para hacer que ambos terminen con las mejillas color granate.

Sus ojos brillan de manera intensa, sus pupilas casi parecen derretirse mientras se miran, su piel incluso vibra y quema ahí donde se han tocado… y sus bocas, como siempre, luchan en silencio por decir todo aquello que ambos saben y que sin embargo todavía no se han atrevido a decir en voz alta.

Quizá, ahora podría ser el momento…

Quizá…

Pero el sonido de agua hirviente desbordando de la cafetera es suficiente para sacarlos de aquella repentina ensoñación, entonces se dan cuenta del momento tan empalagoso que acaban de protagonizar y se permiten sentirse avergonzados al respecto, sus miradas se desvían como si el paisaje que hay tras la ventana de verdad fuera sumamente interesante. Naruto es el primero en carraspear, corriendo hacia la pequeña cocina para apagar el fuego y destapar el café, y mejor conseguir primero un trapo, y… bien, Naruto en realidad no sabe qué está haciendo, pero aun así se mueve de acá para allá con tal de distraer la atención de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Dobe.

Repite Sasuke por su parte, antes de rodar los ojos e ir en ayuda del atolondrado rubio, con una sonrisa ligera todavía adornando su rostro. Porque en serio, ¿cómo puede ser que Naruto sea considerado uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo y aun así sea incapaz de lidiar con un poco de café?

…

Pues bien, se tendría que recordar que ambos se habían visto obligados a manejar armas y técnicas que otros no dominaban sino después de décadas de entrenamiento cuando ellos mismos todavía no habían dejado de ser niños. Sí, se habían vuelto dos de los guerreros más poderosos del mundo antes de cumplir los veinte años, pero no por ello dejaban de ser jóvenes e inexpertos, con tantos fallos e inseguridades como era propio de alguien de su edad.

Por eso mismo habían terminado por utilizar aquella cabaña como si de un oasis se tratara, un pequeño lugar en el que olvidarse de las exigencias del mundo real, aunque sea un momento. Ojalá se dieran cuenta que por mucho que el agua resulte fresca y reconfortante lo cierto es que uno ha de abandonar el oasis para poder llegar al mar… o de lo contrario permanecerá prisionero en el desierto para siempre.

Ojalá no temieran encontrar el mar.

…

…

…

.

…

…

…

Qué frágil es un secreto…

Naruto lo sabe.

Naruto sabe que no importa cuánto se pueda esforzar, un secreto como aquel puede ser descubierto en cualquier momento. Y por eso ha tomado una decisión.

…

Sasuke entenderá… esto es lo mejor, para ambos, para todos. Se ha convencido de ello… o eso ha intentado hacer.

Sasuke entenderá… se repite una, y otra, y otra vez. Como si así todo pudiera mejorar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quiere que Sasuke llegue a su encuentro, pero un clon le hace saber que el moreno ya ha recibido su mensaje, que viene en camino… y él _no puede_ arrepentirse.

Naruto aún tiene puesto su traje, aunque claramente no se ve tan limpio y brillante como se vio hace algunas horas, en medio de aquella maldita fiesta.

Sin importar la ropa costosa que está vistiendo, no hay palabra que sea más precisa para describirlo en ese preciso momento que no sea _desastre_.

…

Pero quizá todo esto no era sino una advertencia del universo… él tenía que escucharla. Debía escucharla…

¿No es así?

…

…

…

Tal y como era de esperar de un evento tan esperado como aquel, el recinto estaba lleno de mujeres con vestidos elegantes y hombres con trajes finos que bebían algún licor extravagante conseguido de manera exclusiva para la celebración. El lugar era ambientado por una orquesta tocando una canción tan antigua que muy pocos sabrían decir con certeza su origen, aun si gran parte de los invitados podrían jurar haberla oído en alguna otra ocasión.

Alrededor del salón había algunas mesas en las que se habían servido los mejores licores y bocadillos de Sunagakure, todo ello acompañado del murmullo de varias conversaciones llevándose a cabo por aquí y por allá, en medio de sonrisas cordiales y gestos de frío reconocimiento.

En suma, el sitio derrochaba superficialidad de un modo que tenía a Naruto al borde del colapso.

No importaba que hubiese abierto el primer y segundo botón de su camisa a los quince minutos de iniciado el evento, o que su elegante corbata se hubiera perdido hace más de una hora, porque decidió quitársela en vista de lo asfixiante que había sido habérsela puesto, en primer lugar. Igual no importaba que ya no la tuviese alrededor del cuello, él seguía sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

Y la verdad es que todo aquello tenía que ver más que nada con la conversación que justo ahora se estaba llevando a cabo entre aquellos que habían sido sus amigos toda la vida. Qué ironía que el tema había salido a colación por su propia curiosidad, por no decir por su propia impertinencia, por su propia sorpresa ante el repentino anuncio del compromiso de Gaara, que era el motivo detrás de aquella reunión para la que se había solicitado la presencia de los líderes políticos, hombres de negocio y shinobis con mayor reconocimiento de cada una de las aldeas ocultas aliadas de Suna.

—Bien escondido que se lo tenía, ¿eh? —había comentado una vez que Gaara y Matsuri (su prometida) hubiesen terminado de dar un pequeño discurso, uno en que agradecían la presencia de todos, invitándolos a la boda que tendría lugar en un par de meses. Naruto entonces había volteado hacia sus amigos y había preguntado acerca del suceso con genuino interés, aunque también con cierta ligereza, misma que se esfumó apenas fue consciente de la tensión que inundó el ambiente al instante.

Fue Kiba quien hizo el primer comentario, tan sólo después de dar una mirada rápida a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les estuviese prestando especial atención… principalmente el mismo Kazekage, quien estaba en algún otro rincón del salón, con su prometida sosteniendo su brazo y sonriendo despampanante a los políticos y comerciantes que se acercaban a ellos para felicitarlos por tan agradable noticia.

—¿En serio sigues siendo así de despistado, Naruto?, ¿qué nunca te enteras de nada?

Preguntó el Inuzuka, en un tono con tintes de burla y también de genuina incredulidad. El rubio se sintió ofendido al instante, aunque también ligeramente avergonzado porque no… la verdad no entendía a qué se debía el comentario. Así que, aunque frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, no dijo nada al respecto.

Ante su silencio tanto Kiba, como el resto de los presentes, suspiraron con resignación.

Entonces, con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza Shikamaru sugirió que fueran a uno de los rincones más apartados del lugar, donde apenas había gente. Sólo cuando estuvieron ahí y se aseguraron de estar lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier entrometido, el Nara comenzó a hablar, en susurros que sólo ellos pudieran escuchar.

—Se sospecha que desde hace un par de años surgió un grupo de ninjas y civiles que han estado planeado un golpe de Estado. Lo más probable es que algunos de ellos estén también por aquí.

Los ojos de Naruto se agudizaron sólo de escuchar aquella afirmación, escaneando rápidamente el lugar, confirmando así que, de hecho, había varios invitados que de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas de reojo hacia Gaara, compartiendo murmullos, ceños fruncidos y muecas burlonas. Naruto apretó los puños, sintiendo la rabia nacer en su pecho.

—¡Después de todo lo que Gaara ha hecho por ellos!, ¡de verdad no puedo creerlo! —dijo, en un susurro exaltado. Aunque todavía confundido por el cómo aquella conspiración podría relacionarse con el compromiso anunciado.

Kiba asintió, también con el enojo corriendo por sus venas. Después de todo, se había hecho amigo cercano de Gaara después de que el equipo 8 se hubiera desintegrado y él hubiese sido transferido a Suna, como uno de los embajadores de Konoha.

—Lo peor es saber por qué lo hacen. —comentó el Inuzuka, con la indignación pintando sus palabras.

Shikamaru asintió, soltando un resoplido.

—Es problemático. Si bien la oposición existió desde un inicio siempre había sido débil, o por lo menos hasta hace unos meses, en que empezaron a propagar cierto tipo de rumores acerca de Gaara.

—¿Rumores? —preguntó Naruto, sin poder imaginar qué podría llevar a la gente a planear un golpe de Estado en contra de alguien que había demostrado ser tan buen gobernante pese a su corta edad. Es decir, _su Kazekage literalmente_ ya _había muerto por ellos en una ocasión_.

—Esos malditos empezaron a decir que Gaara era un marica. —escupió Kiba, casi gruñendo por la rabia. Un denso escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Naruto.

—¿Un…?, ¿ _qué_? —susurró, sorprendido. El corazón comenzando a latir desbocado dentro de su pecho, Naruto tuvo que relamerse los labios porque sentía la boca más reseca que nunca, e incluso tuvo que recargarse de la manera más discreta que le fue posible en la columna que se hallaba a su espalda. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y sabía que eso nada tenía que ver con el licor con el que había brindado hace poco.

—Primero nadie dio lugar a ese tipo de comentarios, pero entonces se comenzaron a hacer más fuertes porque precisamente Gaara nunca había mostrado interés alguno hacia una mujer, o no de manera abierta, ya sabes que siempre ha sido reservado, pero dadas las tradiciones de la aldea de verdad es sumamente raro que el Kazekage no tenga esposa, o por lo menos concubina. La oposición aprovechó eso para dar más fuerza a los rumores, y entonces se volvió a hablar acerca de lo violento que fue Gaara en su infancia, empezaron a decir que era un monstro, un enfermo… que no podían dejar que alguien así _ensuciara_ el nombre de Suna.

Explicó Shikamaru, quien, si bien hablaba con el mismo gesto aburrido que tenía para todo, también había utilizado un tono que evidenciaba lo muy molesto -o problemático- que le resultaban aquellas acusaciones. Particularmente, él había sido uno de los pocos que había vivido el proceso mucho más de cerca, dada su relación con Temari y, por lo tanto, su cercanía con la Aldea de la Arena. La verdad era que todo aquello lo tenía cansado.

—¡Es tan injusto! —intervino Kiba, y Naruto quiso completar que sí, era totalmente injusto que de verdad hubiese crecido toda una conspiración en contra de Gaara sólo por ese tipo de rumores… el mareo aumentando de nivel en cuanto escucha que eso no es precisamente lo que el castaño tiene que decir. —, ¡es claro que Gaara no es ningún enfermo!, ese tipo de gente da asco, ¿cómo alguien puede haber creído una estupidez así?

Cuestiona el Inuzuka, todavía soltando otro par de comentarios en los que insistía en remarcar lo muy furioso que lo ponía que alguien pudiera pensar que Gaara pudiese ser un desviado. Pues Kiba no pensaba que un golpe de Estado en contra de alguien que presentara ese tipo de conductas era injustificado, _era evidente que no_ , él más bien pensaba que era una estupidez pensar que alguien tan honorable como había demostrado ser el Kazekage pudiese ser etiquetado de aquella manera, como si pudiese ser _ese_ tipo de persona… asqueroso, sucio, indigno… repulsivo.

…

Naruto sentía que le faltaba el aire, aun cuando trató de conservar el temple de la mejor manera que le fue posible. Todo volviéndose peor en cuanto se dio cuenta de que si bien Shikamaru dijo a Kiba que lo mejor era que se calmara no lo contradijo, ni nadie lo hizo. Ni Sai, ni siquiera Lee… todos pensaban que era un insulto para el Kazekage el ser considerado… _eso_. Casi como si, de verdad, la amenaza de un golpe de Estado quedara en segundo plano… ¿de verdad quedaba en segundo plano?, se preguntó el rubio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.

Se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería que todo el esfuerzo que había puesto hasta ese momento de su vida se desvaneciera, se olvidara. A la gente no le importaría cuánto hubiese luchado por ganarse su aprobación para volverse Hokage, no, no les importaría si se enteraran…

Mierda.

El sueño de toda su vida se reduciría a cenizas.

…

Como en cámara lenta sucedió, mientras Shikamaru y ahora también Lee insistían a Kiba para que bajara la voz, Naruto se atrevió a mirar en la distancia a Sasuke. Quien se había visto obligado a ir por "orden del Hokage", en una "misión diplomática", era obvio que no habría ido de ninguna otra forma. Y así, aunque estaba cumpliendo tal misión eso no le había impedido mantenerse apartado de todos, ahí, justamente hasta la otra esquina del lugar, bebiendo en el balcón con ese aire desenfadado y a la vez amenazante que tanto lo caracterizaba…

Naruto lo observó fijamente, tan solo durante un segundo, pero lo hizo, después chasqueó la boca, desvió la mirada… como quien sabe que está haciendo algo que no debe y no quiere ser atrapado.

Fue sólo un instante.

Pero Shikamaru se dio cuenta… y su magnífica mente comenzó a trabajar al instante, a hilar eventos, comportamientos. Toda una historia comenzó a montarse en su cabeza.

Y tan pronto como esta surgió, la desechó.

Porque _aquello_ era imposible.

…

 _Tenía que serlo_.

…

…

…

.

…

…

…

Así, horas después, aun cuando la fiesta ya ha terminado y se supone que él debería estar durmiendo porque tiene que partir hacia Konoha antes de despuntar el alba, aun con eso Naruto se encuentra despierto.

Su mente no ha dejado de revolotear en ningún momento, ha estado pensando mucho, ha estado pensando todo.

Siempre supo que lo que hacía con Sasuke estaba mal, siempre lo supo. Pero de verdad quiso hacer caso omiso, porque aquello que tenían lo hacía feliz.

De verdad que sí.

Y quisiera decir que lo que hacían no dañaba a nadie, de verdad quisiera decirlo, quisiera que fuera así. Porque entonces quizás él se atrevería a luchar por eso, llegaría a ser Hokage y entonces cambiaría las leyes, obligaría a la gente a darse cuenta de que lo que hacía no tenía nada de malo…

Pero no era verdad.

Porque lo que tenían sí qué estaba mal, porque él tenía un hijo pequeño al que nunca sabría cómo explicarle lo que había pasado. Tenía también una esposa, que no había cometido mayor pecado en el mundo más que amarlo.

Lo que hacía, de verdad no tenía nombre.

O lo tenía, pero no quería usarlo.

Además, todo esto también estaba lastimando a Sasuke, lo sabía. Sabía que era así. ¿Qué vida le estaba ofreciendo al Uchiha? No podía darle todo lo que desearía.

Nunca podría.

Por eso _esto_ era como decían… _antinatural_. No tenía cabida en ningún sitio.

Sasuke entendería… entendería que lo mejor era _terminar_.

Naruto, por primera vez, no quiere verlo, porque _no quiere despedirse_.

Pero Sasuke llega, con pasos pausados, sin tener idea alguna acerca de lo que va a suceder.

Ambos se encuentran en ese punto en medio del desierto que Naruto ha escogido porque _parece_ apartado de todo… aunque en realidad no lo esté.

Nada lo está.

Lo cierto es que no hay oasis suficiente para abastecerse de agua, no cuando el desierto es tan firme en sus propias reglas. Y aunque suene extraño, hay personas que prefieren permanecer prisioneros… porque nunca han conocido nada más, porque en la prisión creen ser libres aun si nunca han sabido qué es en verdad la libertad**.

Vivir sin miedo.

…

…

…

.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

*Clara referencia a la fiebre de superhéroes de Marvel y DC.

**Nina Simone decía eso, que para ella la libertad era vivir sin miedo.

En el capítulo anterior me llegaron algunos comentarios diciendo que pensaban que Naruto no merecía a Sasuke, por no decidirse por él inmediatamente. Bueno, sólo me gustaría que recordaran que Naruto dedicó casi toda su vida a que Sasuke valorara su amistad y no es que haya sido muy fácil de convencer. No tanto por Sasuke mismo, sino por todo el contexto en el que vivieron, que es un poco lo que está pasando aquí, pero al revés: ahora es Sasuke el que espera y Naruto el que no puede dar todo de sí.

Ojo, que no digo que esté bien, pero bueno, el sueño de toda la vida de Naruto ha sido ser Hokage, porque creció siendo despreciado y quiere ser reconocido. Yo asumo que lo último que desea es volver a convertirse en un paria, por eso pasan las cosas que pasan.

También, por otra parte, quería agradecer los diversos comentarios acerca de la paternidad de Sasuke, no había pensado muchas cosas como me las comentaron, así que pienso que me han ayudado a ampliar mi perspectiva. Gracias por eso.

Que conste que dije que preparan los pañuelos (?), pero no se preocupen (bueno sí) que este es el inicio del segundo arco del que les había hablado. El primero estaba más orientado a que ambos aceptaran la atracción mutua, este segundo tiene como objetivo ver cómo van a lidiar con las diversas dificultades que se les presentan.

 **Spolier Alert:** Me gustan los finales felices.

De nuevo, perdón por la demora, yo sé que dije que iba a actualizar más seguido, y ese era el plan, pero entonces conseguí trabajo y también tuve algunos problemas personales. Además de que me costó un montón escribir este capítulo, es el que más me ha costado trabajo hasta ahora.

Juro que todos los días intenté escribir un poco, pero terminaba borrando los avances que hacía porque sentía que todo era muy forzado. Espero que no haya quedado así al final -tengo mis dudas, no quería subir cualquier cosa y por eso me tardé tanto, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejarlos más días sin saber qué pasaba así que... bueno, lo hecho está hecho.

De verdad deseo que les haya parecido interesante, y que al menos les haya gustado el fluff del principio. A mí me gustó imaginarlo y si fuera buena dibujando les habría hecho una viñetita y todo jaja

Gracias por todo el apoyo, nos estaremos leyendo c:

Especial agradecimiento a **Sasori Kido, Moeliaa, SARAHI, Naity-Nain, akasha-bennington, Luu-chan'17, Sumeragi-chan** y a **Sakura1402** por dejarme saber su opinión. Esto es por y para ustedes c:

¡Un beso!


	12. XII Lo nunca dicho ¿puede olvidarse?

**XII.** Lo nunca dicho… ¿puede olvidarse?

…

…

…

En medio del bosque sus pasos suenan no más que como un silbido, uno bajo, casi imperceptible. Va tan rápido que a momentos siente que no hay manera en que pueda detenerse, como si se hubiese desatado una fuerza imparable, que va, avanza, y destruye todo lo que hay a su alcance. Como si no importara lo mucho que alguien intentara desviarle, el desastre no podría ser evitado, de ninguna manera.

…

¿Pero qué pasaría si la fuerza imparable se encontrara con un objeto inamovible?

…

Naruto ya ha estado frente a esa pregunta, si no mal recuerda.

…

 _Claro que lo recuerda_.

Porque fue algo que no entendió de buenas a primeras, a diferencia del prodigio de la clase, allá, en sus días de academia.

Basta pensar en ello para que su cuerpo se vuelva más pequeño y se vea a sí mismo cruzado de brazos, enfurruñado mientras escucha cómo un Sasuke igual de pequeño da una respuesta que hace que Iruka lo felicite y que todas las niñas griten con una sincronización digna de admirar.

"En primera, por las leyes de la física ninguno de los dos supuestos puede existir. En segunda, si alguno de los dos existiera, entonces por lógica si hubiese una fuerza imparable no podría haber un objeto inamovible, y viceversa. No en el mismo universo, por lo menos."*

Naruto rodó los ojos.

"Eh, ¿Iruka-sensei?, ¿si esas cosas no existen entonces por qué pregunta cosas tan raras?"

Cuestionó su yo más joven, con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, en aquel gesto que le era tan natural al momento de estar confundido. Iruka entonces sonrió con entusiasmo, alegre de que incluso un alumno como Naruto pudiese mostrar interés en aquellos temas de vez en cuando.

"Para explicar lo que son las paradojas, Naruto."

El mayor escribió los kanjis en el pizarrón, su sonrisa esfumándose mientras los miraba con mayor seriedad.

"En su vida como ninjas tendrán que enfrentarse constantemente a situaciones que pongan a prueba su destreza mental. Tendrán que ser capaces de detectar paradojas para salir de algún _genjutsu_ , por ejemplo. Tendrán que ser más listos que su oponente y ver si lo que se les muestra puede o no ser real."

"¿Entonces las paradojas son mentiras?", preguntó Choji. En secreto pensando que quizá si participaba un poco hoy, Iruka-sensei podría regalarle ese par de paletas que a veces guardaba para premiar el esfuerzo de los estudiantes.

"No necesariamente. Las paradojas son dichos o hechos que _parecen_ o _son_ contrarios a la lógica. Por ello se vuelve más difícil detectar cuando una paradoja puede darse en el mundo real y cuando no. Por ejemplo, el objetivo de un ninja es una paradoja en sí mismo, ¿alguien podría decir por qué?"

Y ahora sí, ninguna mano se levantó. Iruka decidió que por hoy no daría importancia al hecho de que todos sus alumnos fueran tan buenos al momento de evitar contacto visual con tal de no responder sus preguntas.

"Porque nosotros buscamos la paz por medio de la violencia, ¿no es así?"

"Es por eso por lo que nunca será posible alcanzar la paz absoluta." Afirmó Shikamaru, arrepintiéndose al instante de la atención obtenida, _qué problemático_. Iruka continuó viéndolo, como esperando que completase la idea. Shikamaru entonces se enderezó en su asiento -había estado acostado sobre sus propios brazos hasta el momento, contuvo un bostezo y habló:

"Los ninjas pelean por lo que creen es bueno para sus aldeas, a veces ni siquiera eso, los ninjas pelean siguiendo órdenes, puede que sin la certeza de que eso sea bueno. Entonces, en realidad, cuando se consigue "la paz" no significa que haya ganado lo que es mejor para todos, sino que simplemente se establece el orden de quien tuvo más fuerza en el momento. En los vencidos queda el resentimiento de haber perdido y por eso son controlados por medio de la violencia… los ninjas de la aldea más fuerte pelean por preservar el orden establecido, los ninjas de las aldeas vencidas pelean por romper dicho orden."

Iruka asintió, internamente emocionado porque Shikamaru hubiese hablado tanto el día de hoy. Aunque seguramente eso significaría que el muchacho no volvería a abrir la boca en mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

"Así es. Sin embargo, por eso también se vuelven tan importantes las negociaciones. En ellas las partes involucradas tienen que saber qué es lo que pueden ceder para estar en paz. Así también en la vida de cualquiera de nosotros, siempre hay que tener claro el por qué luchamos, pero también hay que estar dispuestos a negociar con los otros. Lo que nos lleva al siguiente tema: ¡historia de las alianzas del País del Fuego!"

"¡Iruka-sensei, no!"

Se escuchó la queja inmediata, _historia no_ , por favor.

…

…

…

En medio del bosque sus pasos suenan no más que como un silbido, uno bajo, casi imperceptible. Va tan rápido que a momentos siente que no hay manera en que pueda detenerse ahora… pero él no es poseedor de una fuerza imparable.

Así que ahí no hay paradoja… aun si Naruto bien podría hablar de una que otra.

Podría decir, por ejemplo, que las noches no han cambiado, en lo absoluto.

Podría decir que la brisa nocturna continúa susurrando secretos indescifrables, los ríos todavía bajan de las más altas montañas con agua que ya no habrá de volver nunca a pasar por ahí, los lagos se llenan de vida y los árboles escuchan verdades que nadie más se atreve a escuchar.

Podría decir que nada ha cambiado.

 _Afuera_ , nada ha cambiado.

La vida sigue su curso.

Y ahora _todo_ es diferente.

Eso es lo que quería Naruto desde un inicio. Es lo que obtuvo.

Cada vez se habla con más frecuencia de que ya es tiempo de que tome su lugar como líder de la aldea, aun si hay bastantes voces que gritan que todavía no está preparado. He ahí el detalle. Que ya nadie pone en duda que él será el próximo Hokage, incluso si puede que tenga que esperar un poco más.

Él puede esperar.

…

Él puede hacer _todo_ con tal de cumplir su sueño.

Porque eso es lo más importante para él, siempre lo ha sido, _todos lo saben_.

Es lo único en que puede pensar… en eso y en su familia, por supuesto.

En Hinata.

En Boruto, que ya empieza a armar frases más articuladas y siempre corre de aquí para allá, siendo casi una calca suya, con su propia energía. Naruto sólo puede pensar en su bienestar, en hacer todo lo posible para que su hijo crezca en un ambiente de paz.

Naruto ha tomado la decisión correcta.

Naruto va hacia adelante… y sin embargo siente que cada paso que da lo lleva hacia atrás.

Afuera, nada ha cambiado, la vida sigue su curso.

Adentro, todo es diferente… apenas puede pretender que lo que hay en su interior no es sino un llano árido, seco… _casi_ _muerto._

Porque todo ha comenzado a ir mal, desde que tomó "la decisión correcta".

…

…

…

Sasuke está recostado, mirando el techo de la habitación que se dispuso para él, está esperando que el sueño venza sus párpados cansados. Ha estado padeciendo de insomnio últimamente, así que lo único que desea es dormir, por ello se esfuerza por despejar su mente, poco a poco lográndolo, poco a poco dejándose llevar por el tan ansiado descanso.

No puede menos que maldecir cuando un gato maúlla en la ventana, haciendo nula gala de la elegancia que se supone caracteriza a su raza. Sasuke lo mira con odio, hasta que se da cuenta de que aquel animal definitivamente no puede ser un simple gato.

Se levanta al instante, dejando pasar al felino. El moreno está cerrando las cortinas para evitar miradas indeseables cuando se escucha un pequeño chasquido, al voltear se encuentra con Naruto, quien lo mira con tanta seriedad como le es posible.

Sasuke se inquieta.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recarga en la pared.

Naruto se acerca a él, sin decir nada. Se limita a observarlo. Sasuke se extraña, pero lo deja hacer.

Entonces la mano del rubio pasa a sostener su rostro, con suavidad. Su mirada brillando de manera intensa, como buscando grabar en su memoria cada uno de los detalles que admiran sus ojos.

Sasuke se sonroja.

Porque todavía no se acostumbra a ese tipo de momentos, mucho menos siendo que esto esta sucediendo de la nada, cuando habían prometido evitar hablarse mientras estuvieran en Suna, para evitar problemas. Sasuke se pone nervioso, a lo único que reacciona es a sostener la mano que toca su rostro, la confusión pintada en su cara.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Pregunta, de nuevo. Pero Naruto no responde, aunque lo besa, presiona sus labios contra los suyos, apretando su nuca contra sí, como temiendo que Sasuke pudiese alejarse. Pero Sasuke no se aleja, ¿por qué debería?, aun así, _algo_ le impide responder al contacto.

Sólo se deja besar.

Espera que el rubio se separe.

Deja que lo abrace, deja que lo apriete contra su cuerpo.

Y contrario al confort que normalmente sentiría por un acto como aquel, Sasuke siente que un ácido amargo se expande por su cuerpo. Todas las alarmas de sospecha prendiéndose en su cabeza.

Pero todavía no dice nada. Sólo espera.

Hasta que Naruto finalmente afloja el abrazo, los vellos de su nuca cosquillean cuando el rubio entierra la nariz ahí, dejando un último beso en la piel de su cuello.

—Veme a quince kilómetros de la aldea, en dirección al sur.

Susurra, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Era un clon.

No era el verdadero Naruto…

Sasuke desearía que aquel sabor a inminente despedida también fuera una farsa.

…

…

…

Pero no lo fue.

Naruto fue claro.

Dijo que aquello no convenía a ninguno de los dos. Que no quería seguir lastimándolo de esa manera. Que lo mejor era dar todo por terminado, volver a ser _amigos_ , como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sí, Naruto fue claro con cada una de sus palabras. Aun si Sasuke no le creyó. Aquella fluidez con la que hablaba evidentemente sólo era resultado de horas de estarse repitiendo aquello, para convencerse a sí mismo de lo que decía. Sasuke no era tonto. Naruto ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos cuando le pidió que, _por favor, entendiera_.

Sasuke se limitó a observarlo. A analizarlo. Su postura tensa, sus puños apretando el borde de su pantalón, su voz convertida en un tono lamentable, sus ojos huyendo en todo momento…

Una repentina ventisca elevó granos de arena que se impregnaron en sus ropas y despeinaron sus cabellos en el proceso, obligaron a Naruto a despegar su mirada del suelo, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Sasuke, _como cuando una fuerza imparable se desata y ya nada puede evitar el desastre_.

Sasuke no le pidió mayores explicaciones. Sasuke no le pidió que repensara las cosas.

Sasuke sólo lo miró, y al mirarlo _ya no_ dejó entrever nada. Lo observó como observaba a todo el mundo, _con indiferencia_ …

Naruto sintió que moría un poco… un poco de lo mucho que moriría día a día después de aquello.

Así, como deseó, Sasuke actuó _como si nada pasara_.

Como si entre ellos nunca hubiese sucedido nada.

Y eso fue todo.

…

En la mañana, cuando todos se preparaban para regresar a sus respectivas aldeas y hogares, nadie se extrañó cuando se enteraron de que Sasuke Uchiha se había adelantado, todos acostumbrados a que el moreno fuera un ermitaño. Nadie reparó al respecto, ni le dieron mucha importancia al hecho.

En cambio, los ninjas de Konoha no dejaron de mencionar lo muy ojeroso y pálido que se veía Naruto, preguntándole si se sentía enfermo _o algo_. El rubio respondió a todo que no, que estaba perfectamente bien, rio y habló de aquellas tonterías que acostumbraba, de lo mucho que había extrañado un buen tazón de ramen, que _qué importaba_ si habían estado ahí solo tres días. Él no podía soportar tanto tiempo sin su amado platillo.

Naruto habló con esa energía que le era tan propia y entonces sus compañeros de toda la vida creyeron que en realidad sí estaba bien, quizás un poco desvelado, _pero nada más_.

Todos le creyeron… Shikamaru también intentó hacerlo.

La verdad es que siempre intentaría creerle de ahora en adelante, porque la sospecha jamás podría desvanecerse. Pero él también podía pretender que nada pasaba siempre y cuando no tuviese pruebas suficientes para comprobar lo que cierta parte de su mente veía.

…

…

…

Por supuesto que Naruto y Sasuke se habían vuelto a encontrar en Konoha, esencialmente cuando el Uchiha llegaba a ir para visitar a Sarada. Pero en esos encuentros se limitaban a mirarse y asentir, como por mero reconocimiento. Lejos había quedado cualquier otra clase de interacción.

No sabía si a Sasuke le pasaría algo similar, pero cada que se veían, aunque fuera un par de instantes, sin importar si había o no más gente alrededor, sin importar nada, en realidad, Naruto sentía unas ganas infinitas de hablarle, de acercarse, de besarlo, de tocarlo. De pedir perdón.

Pero siempre se contenía.

Porque no podía echarse para atrás.

Ese era su camino del ninja… ¿verdad?

Ha pasado toda la vida diciendo que no hay palabra más firme que la suya, que no hay voluntad más grande que aquella que lo ha llevado hasta donde está.

El problema es evidente.

¿Qué pasa cuando su voluntad ya no reside únicamente en llegar a ser Hokage?

…

Naruto detuvo sus pasos.

Al fin, se dio cuenta de que hacia donde se dirigía no era Konoha… había andado de manera automática quién sabe desde hace cuántos minutos atrás. Pensó que regresaba a casa, como era natural.

Pero allá, a tan sólo unos metros de él, Naruto sabe que más bien lo que se encuentra es _la cabaña_.

¿Sasuke habría cambiado los sellos para ese momento?

Si lo intentara, ¿todavía podría entrar?

Naruto siente los labios resecos, pequeño reflejo de su incertidumbre. Si hace los sellos, y la cabaña aparece, ¿significará eso que Sasuke todavía… todavía lo espera?

Pero si no aparece… significa que Sasuke definitivamente ya no quiere saber nada de él, ¿no es verdad?

La respuesta está a tan sólo un par de movimientos. Naruto mentiría si dijera que no sabe el resultado que desea encontrar.

—Vete.

El rubio voltea, sobresaltado, claramente sorprendido. Los ojos de Sasuke lo miran de manera amenazante y pese a que eso es lo que capta su atención en un primer momento no tarda en reparar en lo grave que se ve el Uchiha.

No hay rastros de sangre en su ropa, no a primera vista, al menos, pero se ve agotado, probablemente al igual que él se encuentra regresando de alguna misión. No le hace falta tener el _byakugan_ para saber que sus niveles de chakra seguramente están en su punto más bajo.

—Déjame ayudarte. —dice Naruto, casi sin pensar, acercándose con el único objetivo de servir al otro de apoyo. Pero el Uchiha utiliza lo que le queda de fuerza para soltarse de su agarre, aun si termina tambaleándose por ello, recargándose en uno de los árboles mientras trata de regular lo agitado de su respiración. Sus ojos no dejan de irradiar amenaza en ningún momento, incluso tiene activado el _sharingan_ , en una muy clara advertencia.

—No necesito nada de ti, _vete_. —Insistió el Uchiha. Naruto apretó los puños en respuesta.

—¡Mírate!, no seas orgulloso. Por lo menos deja que te ayude a entrar. —contesta, sus manos pasando a sostener la cintura del moreno. Debatiéndose entre sentirse enojado por la terquedad del Uchiha, o dar libre paso a la preocupación, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese estado rondando por el bosque en ese estado?, bien podría considerarse un milagro que hubiese logrado llegar hasta ahí.

—¡Lárgate! —grita Sasuke, sin embargo, empujando de nuevo a Naruto, con lo último que le queda de fuerzas. En consecuencia, ambos terminan en el suelo, protagonizando una caída aparatosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, en primer lugar? —pregunta el moreno, tras unos segundos de estar en el suelo. Sus ojos ya no rojos, sino negros. Su voz ya no un grito, sino un susurro. Su actitud ya no un reto… sino un lamento.

De verdad está agotado.

Así que finalmente pierde la conciencia.

Naruto se apresura a acercarse a él, asegurándose de que continúe respirando. Sin entender qué podría haber pasado para que Sasuke terminara en ese estado. ¿Qué enfrentamiento podría haberle significado tantas dificultades?

Lo primero que hace una vez que se encuentra arrodillado a su lado es transmitirle algo de chakra. Ahí, todavía en medio de árboles y arbustos, a expensas de ser observados por algún viajero errante. Naruto sólo puede pensar en regular el ritmo en que el corazón de Sasuke bombea sangre a su cuerpo. No se detiene sino hasta que el moreno recupera algo de color y sus pulmones parecen trabajar ya sin tantas dificultades.

No se detiene sino hasta que está totalmente seguro de que Sasuke duerme tranquilo y ya no al borde del colapso, aunque todavía irremediablemente agotado.

Sólo entonces Naruto crea un clon, para que lo ayude a acomodar el cuerpo inconsciente del moreno en su espalda, tan sólo para caminar el par de metros que sabe le faltan para llegar a la cabaña.

Cuando piensa que ha llegado al punto de encuentro el rubio hace los sellos pertinentes… y espera.

…

Sus ojos se humedecen al instante en que la puerta de madera se materializa frente a sus ojos. _Todavía es bienvenido_.

…

…

…

.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

* El tema de las paradojas la verdad es que yo lo vi de manera formal hasta el bachillerato, pero bueno, tomando en cuenta que en el mundo ninja obligan a los niños a madurar a la velocidad de la luz me pareció lógico que vieran este tipo de cosas en la academia.

Dudé mucho entre sí cortar el capítulo hasta aquí o incluir más cosas que tenía planeado, al final quedó así. Aunque por eso quizá la siguiente actualización sea un poco más corta, que igual lo bueno es que tardaré menos en subirla~

¿Qué creen que le pasó a Sasuke? e.é, ¿estos dos podrán arreglarse o seguirán en las mismas?, ¿qué piensan?, la respuesta a estas preguntas en la próxima entrega~ *insértese voz de comercial* jaja.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen saber su opinión.

Por cierto, ¡los invito a leer mi primera traducción!, es un AU ambientado en el mundo moderno, muy diferente de esta historia, cabe aclarar jaja, es más bien una trama llena de humor y romance, claro. Apenas empecé a publicar, pero me haría muy feliz verlos darse una vuelta por ahí, se llama "Colors", pueden buscarla en mi perfil~

Gracias por todo el apoyo, nos estaremos leyendo c:

Especial agradecimiento a _Sasori Kido, Sumeragi-chan, Lily, Moeliaaa, Naity-Nain, akasha-bennington_ y a _Sam_ por dejarme saber su opinión.

Contesto a Lily y a Sam por aquí.

 _Lily:_ ¡Pues bienvenida!, muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad a la historia, espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos y me dejes saber tu opinión c:

 _Sam:_ Igualmente te doy la bienvenida y agradezco de corazón tus comentarios. Me halaga un montón que pienses que la historia es así de buena, de verdad me puso muy, muy feliz saber que te ha gustado tanto, espero que siga así y que me dejes saber lo que piensas.

Ahora bien, yo tampoco veo a la Sakura del canon como una villana, que eso no quita que siga sin agradarme mucho jaja. Concuerdo en que había mostrado cierta evolución y madurez hasta antes del final del manga/anime y también creo que ella fue importante para Sasuke, después de todo, hasta antes de que se marchara de la aldea, ella también pasó a ser la primera amiga de Sasuke, aun si yo no pienso que él alguna vez la haya visto con algún interés romántico.

Como aclaré antes, no suelo incluir a Sakura en mis historias, por eso mismo de que no me agrada mucho, pero aquí se me hizo necesario para la trama. Tampoco le voy a armar bardo sólo porque sí jaja

Y sí, me gustan mucho los finales felices *corazón enorme*, según yo será feliz, aunque con ciertos matices, para qué digo que no. Que mejor no adelanto nada jaja

Gracias por leer y comentar, les mando un abrazo a todos.

P.D. Intenté subir el capítulo una y otra vez, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, fanfiction se comió algunas palabras, así que perdón si la narración es rara a momentos. Es la primera vez que me doy cuenta, ¿saben si ha pasado antes?, no sé, que están leyendo y en lugar de decir "Naruto come ramen mientras espera" dice "Naruto ramen mientras espera". Jajaja, no sé si me explico, igual, es más como para saber, de nuevo una disculpa si hay frases que parecen incompletas.


	13. XIII Lo nunca dicho retumba en el aire

_Capítulo dedicado a Naity-Nain (YzPrr) con todo mi corazón._

Quien hizo uno de mis más grandes sueños realidad. Dibujó una viñeta preciosa del capítulo once. Aquí les dejo el link, para que vayan y le den mucho, mucho amor, también para que vean sus otros dibujos, creo que son preciosos :3

Yo, por mi parte, te amo con la intensidad de mil soles uwu

Viñeta: _www . deviantart yzprr / art / Lo-nunca-dicho-808717205_

Artista: _www. deviantart_ _yzprr_

(Sólo recuerden quitar los espacios)

…

 **XIII.** Lo nunca dicho… _retumba en el aire_.

…

…

…

El mundo se desmorona. Y no importa, porque siempre puede pretender que no.

Puede fingir que nada le afecta. Sasuke es un buen mentiroso. Sasuke es un gran actor.

Sasuke ya antes se ha escondido detrás del odio y la indiferencia.

Esto no es nuevo para él, en lo absoluto.

…

Excepto que sí, lo es.

No sólo es nuevo, sino también mil veces más lacerante que años atrás.

Porque antes sólo podría haber imaginado cómo sería ser mirado de la misma forma en que él miró toda su vida, antes no había tenido forma de saber cómo sería ser besar y tocar de la forma en que lo ha hecho. Antes las cosas eran diferentes porque se había resignado a que nada de lo que quería que pasara pasaría… pero todo pasó.

Todo.

Vivir ahora sin ello era demasiado.

 _Es demasiado_.

No hay adversario más difícil de vencer que aquel que vive dentro de uno mismo, y Sasuke lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Se ha dicho que nada de eso que siente está bien. Se ha dicho que lo mejor que podría hacer era olvidarlo todo. Dejarse de ideas tontas y simplemente actuar como si nada.

Lo ha intentado. El cielo sabe que lo ha intentado.

Desde el principio.

Intentó acabar con eso, incluso intentó odiar a Naruto.

Pero no pudo.

 _No puede_.

Nunca ha podido y seguramente nunca podrá… aunque puede fingir que sí. Que detrás del velo de fría indiferencia que cubre sus ojos no se encuentra la tormenta más grande que el mundo ha visto jamás, y todo es culpa de un huracán que lleva la firma de ojos azules y sonrisas deslumbrantes.

E importa, diablos que importa… ¿cómo no va a importar si ahora toda ha vuelto a ser gris?, igual se empeña en pretender que no, que nada le afecta.

Camina y habla en frente de otros como si estos últimos seis meses no hubiesen sido un martirio total. Sasuke se siente todo el tiempo a punto de perder la cabeza, y por eso ha hecho todo por distraerse, todo.

Su vida se ha convertido en un constante entrenar, y pedir misiones. Viajar, investigar, espiar y enfrentarse con enemigos de grandes habilidades una, y otra, y otra vez. Sin descanso. Sin dormir más que lo estrictamente necesario. Sin comer incluso, hasta que su mismo cuerpo le dice que ya ha sido demasiado. Y el estúpido de Kakashi no ha podido entender que él está bien con eso. Perfectamente bien.

El muy imbécil le ha exigido que descanse, lo ha amenazado incluso con mandar vigilancia ANBU con tal de que se permita parar.

¿Quién demonios necesita parar?

Pese a todo Sasuke ha fingido obedecer mientras sale de la Torre Hokage, ha ido a Konoha a entregar el reporte de su última misión, de paso la idea también era recibir una nueva. Él normalmente no hace esa parte del proceso personalmente, usualmente únicamente envía algún animal, o algún clon. Pero en estos últimos seis meses ha sido él quien va y viene de la aldea, apoyándose también de la excusa de visitar a Sarada… porque es la única forma que tiene de ver a Naruto.

Y se odia por buscar excusas por todas partes tan sólo para tener la oportunidad de mirarlo. Aunque sea un par de instantes, aunque sea de lejos. Aunque no se hablen.

¿Cuándo se ha vuelto así de patético?

Sasuke se siente totalmente desganado para el momento en que llega a la cabaña, desganado, cansado y también harto. Harto de verdad. Tanto que avienta al suelo lo primero que encuentra, y ni siquiera se detiene a ver qué ha sido, aun cuando por el estruendo ocasionado seguramente era algo de vidrio.

Sasuke sólo sabe que ha llegado hace tan sólo unos segundos atrás y ya se arrepiente de estar ahí.

Porque ahí dentro todo sigue igual.

Porque no ha movido nada. No ha podido. Por su mente ni siquiera ha pasado la idea de cambiar las protecciones de la cabaña, como esperando que de alguna manera al dejar todo como antes un día pudiese llegar y entonces Naruto estaría ahí, esperándolo.

Pero no es así. Ni lo será.

La rabia decide explotar desde lo más hondo de su pecho y entonces toma todas las cosas y las tira, las avienta, las rompe incluso. Sin pensar mucho en ello. Tan sólo queriendo desahogarse de alguna manera.

Destruye todo.

Se siente tan idiota.

Tan jodido.

La habitación es un completo desastre para el momento en que Sasuke finalmente se detiene.

Ha acabado sentándose al pie del sillón. Con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras respira de manera agitada.

Sasuke, por primera vez en meses, se da tiempo de desmoronarse.

De caerse.

De llorar a lágrima viva.

Sasuke tiembla.

No se oye nada más en la habitación que sus sollozos… y el suave tic toc de aquel estúpido reloj que Naruto nunca se llevó.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente Sasuke se levanta como si nada.

No recuerda del todo bien en qué momento llegó a su cama. Pero no importa. Nada importa, en realidad.

Sasuke va a la cocina y se prepara algo rápido de comer. Ignora el hecho de que el refrigerador está prácticamente vacío, ignora también el montón de cajas de ramen instantáneo que siguen estando en la alacena. Ignora el montón de cosas que siguen desperdigadas en la sala.

Ignora que él mismo sigue estando roto.

Así, su cuerpo se mueve en automático mientras toma una ducha, mientras se viste. Mientras sale de la cabaña y se pierde en medio del bosque.

Sasuke hace un par de clones de sombra.

Y pelea contra ellos como si aquella fuese la batalla de su vida.

El enfrentamiento da inicio cuando el sol está en su punto más alto y finaliza cuando la luna ha ocupado su lugar.

Sasuke respira agitado, su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera descontrolada mientras está recostado en la tierra, sus ojos mirando el cielo, sin mirarlo realmente.

Se queda así quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Hasta que siente que sus piernas podrán aguantar su propio peso. Entonces se levanta, tambaleante, camina apoyándose en los árboles, tomándose su tiempo para avanzar. No tiene prisa, de todas formas, no hay nadie que lo espere, no hay tampoco nada que esperar.

Dándose cuenta de las grandes dificultades que está teniendo para caminar Sasuke piensa que quizás ahora sí se pasó _un poco_ con el "entrenamiento", quizá no debió crear tantos clones, quizá no debió permitir que todos lo atacaran al mismo tiempo. No recuerda haberse sentido así de agotado desde su pelea con Itachi.

Aunque tampoco es que le importe mucho, a ser sinceros.

Podría morir aquí mismo y eso no haría más que quitarle todos los problemas de encima.

Y que el mundo se joda.

…

Sasuke resopla cuando su mente le hace una jugarreta. Está por llegar a la cabaña cuando ahí en frente suyo cree ver la silueta de Naruto, no sería la primera vez que su imaginación lo traiciona de aquella manera.

—Vete.

Exige. Harto de la manera en que Naruto domina por completo su vida. No lo necesita… ya no quiere necesitarlo.

El Naruto que ha creado su mente se acerca, sin querer hacer caso a su muy claro rechazo, el rubio en cambio le ofrece ayuda. Lo sostiene con amabilidad, con cierta urgencia, como si realmente le afectara verlo así de debilitado.

Y diablos, quisiera odiarlo. Quisiera no sentirse tan feliz por aquella preocupación inmediata, quisiera que su piel no vibrara por el toque. _Ya no quiere depender de él de esa manera_.

—¡Lárgate! —grita. Soltándose, cayendo al suelo en el proceso, su visión volviéndose borrosa, claro indicio de que en cualquier momento perderá la conciencia. Ha acabado boca abajo, a centímetros de Naruto, y eso es lo único que sabe.

—¿Qué haces aquí, en primer lugar?

Pregunta, rendido, sabiendo muy bien lo que desea escuchar. Porque no importa qué, Naruto sigue siendo su mayor debilidad. Y qué agradable es cuando dentro de su mente ambos se comportan como si ser lo que son estuviera bien.

Sasuke pierde conciencia del mundo.

Aun así, alcanza a percibir una repentina calidez invadiendo su cuerpo, llenándolo de una sensación que le es familiar, que le asegura seguridad y que al mismo tiempo lo estremece, haciéndolo sentir vivo.

Sasuke termina dejándose llevar, igual que en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que se ha encontrado con aquel agradable calor tocando su alma.

En medio de su inconsciencia finalmente se encuentra tranquilo. Porque así ha sido siempre. Naruto trae caos a su vida… al mismo tiempo en que es el único capaz de llenarlo de paz.

…

…

…

Sasuke parpadea, pensando que su encuentro con Naruto no ha sido más que un sueño, con todo, casi puede sentir su presencia todavía inundando su ser.

Sus ojos se quedan fijos en el techo, hasta que vuelve a cerrarlos, inhalando y exhalado en un suspiro lleno de resignación. De nuevo, de manera automática, se levantará, comerá algo, irá a entrenar y quizá mañana Kakashi deje de ser un idiota y al fin le mande algún pergamino que indique su próxima misión.

Sasuke abandona la cama, resignado a iniciar otro día de aquella rutina patética en que se había visto envuelto. Pensando que es su imaginación el que el lado izquierdo de la cama se sienta inusualmente cálido.

Sasuke camina fuera de su habitación, sentándose en el sillón que queda pegado a la ventana. Ese que era el favorito de Naruto. Se sienta mirando hacia afuera, sin pensar mucho en nada. Simplemente disfrutando del aroma a café que inunda sus sentidos.

…

Y sólo entonces su cerebro realmente parece querer comenzar a trabajar.

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y su mirada se dirige hacia la sala. Encontrando todo en perfecto orden. Él no había ordenado, en lo absoluto. Él no había puesto café, tampoco.

Sasuke siente los labios resecos, mientras se levanta y se dirige lentamente a la cocina.

Y sí.

Ahí, de espaldas a él se encuentra Naruto.

Con el pelo alborotado, con los pies descalzos, con una muda de ropa de esas que siempre dejaba en la cabaña. Estaba cortando un par de verduras para preparar lo que parece ser un poco de sopa.

Sasuke por un momento no cabe en sí mismo de la sorpresa, así que se queda en la entrada de la cocina, tan sólo parado. Observando a Naruto. Todavía sin saber del todo si aquello era real, o no.

Decidido a salir de toda duda Sasuke se acerca al rubio, posando de manera tentativa una mano en el hombro ajeno, retirando los dedos de inmediato.

Joder. Esto es totalmente real.

—¡Sasuke! —grita Naruto, por su parte, sobresaltado, casi cortándose un dedo mientras voltea y se queda mirando al otro un par de segundos, antes de desviar la mirada. — H-hola, —carraspeó, nervioso—, quiero decir, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo te sientes?

Preguntó, acercándose a él de manera inconsciente, tratando de tocar su frente para ver si todavía tenía fiebre. Sasuke lo detuvo de inmediato, empujando su mano. Y diablos si ese simple toque no envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el moreno, tratando de controlar el caótico tren de pensamientos que atravesaba su mente ahora mismo. Tratando de controlar, de paso, la manera tan exagerada en que su pulso se ha disparado de un momento a otro.

—Preparo algo de comer, ya sabes que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas, pero…

—Naruto. —interrumpió Sasuke. —¿ _Qué haces aquí_?

Ahí estaba. El detonante de lo que sea que fuera a pasar.

Sasuke sabía la respuesta que quería escuchar… ¿Naruto respondería lo que él quería?

El rubio bajó la mirada, entendiendo de qué iba la pregunta, por supuesto. Entendiendo también que no podía, ni debía darle más vueltas al asunto. Con la resolución pintada en sus ojos elevó la mirada, posándola en los ojos negros que lo miraban de vuelta, atentos, expectantes.

—Estoy aquí por ti, Sasuke. —confesó el rubio, de la manera más seria que pudo. Lo más serio que uno podía ser cuando le temblaban la punta de los dedos. —Yo… fui un idiota, un cobarde, y…

—Lo fuiste. Definitivamente. Un gran imbécil. —Aceptó Sasuke, dejando que su enojo saliera a flote, tratando de respirar de manera acompasada, como si con ello pudiese disminuir su propio temblor. También se cruzó de brazos, como si así pudiese evitar que su corazón latiera con tal intensidad, era casi doloroso. Doloroso y reconfortante porque Naruto estaba ahí, finalmente estaba ahí… y parecía dispuesto a quedarse.

—Sí… lo fui. —concordó Naruto. Carraspeando e inhalando profundamente, dándose valor para continuar hablando. —Y lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Sasuke odió lo fácil que un "está bien" quiso salir de su boca. Se mordió la lengua, debía recordar que tenía cierto grado de dignidad que le impedía simplemente aceptar lo que fuera que Naruto le ofreciera sólo porque sí… porque la tenía, puede que se le olvidara cuando se trataba del Uzumaki, pero ahí estaba.

Era alguien orgulloso, que no estaba dispuesto a volver a una rutina de la que sabía no podía ni debía esperar nada más que encuentros ocasionales.

De todas formas, al parecer Naruto todavía tenía más cosas que decir. El rubio suspiró, tratando de recordar todo lo que se había planteado decir mientras esperaba que Sasuke despertara. Había planeado dar una explicación amplia y concisa de todo… pero ¿cómo podía concentrarse si ahora teniendo a Sasuke frente a él no podía sino desear simplemente besarlo, besarlo y tocarlo, y no soltarlo nunca?

—Sasuke, yo... no quiero volver a alejarme de ti. —confesó. —, todo este tiempo, pensé que yo… yo nunca. Antes, yo nunca pensé que tú… _escucha_. —Naruto carraspeó, de nuevo. Sonrojado, avergonzado porque sabía que estaba hablando como un tonto, revolviendo su cabello en una forma que hizo que Sasuke de verdad comenzara a sentirse especialmente _ansioso_ , de verdad considerando si las explicaciones eran necesarias ahora o podrían esperar un poco, tan solo un poco. El rubio inhaló profundamente antes de empezar a hablar, esta vez con mayor fluidez y coherencia.

—Yo siempre supe que tú eras importante, siempre supe que eras la persona más importante para mí. Más que nadie. Pero sabes que, esto —Naruto los señaló a ambos—, esto no se supone que pase. Al principio no quise pensar en eso, pero… entonces, en la fiesta de Gaara, sí, supongo que la recuerdas —Sasuke asintió, incómodo. —, es que, todos empezaron a hablar… tantas cosas acerca de… de la gente que es como nosotros. Y entonces me asusté, Sasuke.

Confesó Naruto, nervioso por el gesto indescifrable con que Sasuke lo escuchaba. Aun así, se dijo que no debía parar. Para distraerse un poco apagó el fuego de la estufa, aprovechando para volver a dar la espalda al moreno, se quedó en aquella posición, con la mano en una perilla. Mentalmente se dio ánimos para seguir hablando.

—Me asusté y pensé que en realidad lo mejor era estar separados. Porque yo… sabes que yo siempre he querido ser Hokage. Todavía quiero serlo. Pero… no quiero que eso signifique tener que estar _para siempre_ lejos de ti. Así que yo, he pensado mucho, porque sí, ya sabes, también yo puedo pensar de vez en cuando y… bueno. _Quiero que me esperes_.

Naruto no pudo verlo, pero Sasuke se tensó en su lugar, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Ahí estaba, Naruto de nuevo estaba pidiéndole cosas… el rubio continuó hablando.

—Quiero convertirme en Hokage, y entonces cambiar las leyes, cambiar muchas cosas. Cambiar a la gente… intentarlo, al menos. También quiero esperar a que Boruto sea un poco mayor, para explicarle… tampoco quiero ser egoísta, no quiero atarte a mí si tú no quieres, porque estoy seguro de que las cosas serán difíciles, lo serán. Tendremos que seguir viéndonos a escondidas por algún tiempo más, no podré darte todo lo quisiera hasta que las cosas puedan ser más fáciles para nosotros y… no quiero ser egoísta, no quiero, aunque de verdad, Sasuke, me gustaría que esperaras, que esperaras por mí, porque yo…

Naruto soltó un suspiro enorme. Nuevamente tratando de darse valor, entonces volteó de nuevo, para mirar de frente al Uchiha.

—Porque, Sasuke, yo… yo te… —Sasuke abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Aterrado. Ansioso y aterrado.

Preso de sus impulsos tapó con una mano la boca del rubio, quien lo miró sorprendido y confundido a partes iguales, ¿no se supone que esta era la mejor parte?, algo así como el argumento definitivo. Sasuke tenía las mejillas encendidas para cuando decidió despegar la mirada del piso y en su lugar mirar a Naruto directamente a los ojos. Poco a poco alejando su mano de los labios ajenos.

—Yo también, idiota. —dijo el moreno. Tratando de sonar intimidante, de alguna manera, fallando definitivamente en el intento, porque su voz lo traicionó y en lugar de salir firme más bien se quebró en un susurro. Y eso a Naruto no pudo parecerle sino adorable… que el diablo lo fundiera en el infierno antes de decirle eso a Sasuke.

—Te amo. —dijo Naruto, de todas formas, sin importarle el bochorno que siempre suele acompañar a la primera vez que ese par de palabras son dichas. Y Sasuke quisiera poder decir que lo miró con gran enfado, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco porque, demonios que había soñado con escuchar ese par de palabras durante toda su vida y, oh, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Sasuke besó a Naruto, sin poder, ni querer contenerse ni un segundo más, enterrando sus manos en las rubias hebras, ambos suspirando de pura dicha mientras sus labios finalmente se unían después de tanto tiempo de haber estado separados.

Sasuke siguió besando a Naruto, una, y otra, y otra y otra vez. Con besos cortos y no por eso menos intensos, con manos que actuaban por sí mismas y rápidamente se apresuraron a tocar por aquí y por allá. Con toda la amargura volviéndose un grito de alivio mientras sus cuerpos volvían a encontrarse el uno con el otro, después de meses de llorar su ausencia.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se obligó a detenerse. Todavía había _algo_ que no le quedaba muy claro y que sabía no lo dejaría tranquilo sino hasta haber hablado de ello.

Naruto dejó que se separara de él, aunque no sin cierta renuencia. Sus labios temblando por volver a morder los de Sasuke.

—¿Y qué hay de la Hyuuga? —preguntó el moreno, mirándolo con desafío, gesto que no cambio ni un ápice cuando sintió al rubio tensarse, un poco saliendo del embotamiento en que estaba. Naruto resopló, sabía que esto saldría a colación. Quería a Hinata… y le dolía en el alma, porque de verdad no creía que ella mereciera sufrir por su culpa. Pero también había tomado una decisión al respecto, era peor mentirle, después de todo.

—Hablaré con ella, lo prometo. No separaremos.

Sasuke entonces soltó el aire que había contenido. Asintió, dándose por satisfecho por ahora. Entonces los besos se reanudaron, las caricias continuaron y el café quedó en el olvido.

Todo quedó en el olvido mientras se entregaron el uno al otro, cada uno de sus movimientos variando entre el frenesí y la calma.

De manera lenta, dándose tiempo de volver a conocerse. De apreciar los pocos o nulos cambios que pudo haber en esos meses que pasaron alejados.

Besando las nuevas cicatrices. Acariciando las más antiguas con cariño y añoranza.

Y no pararon sino hasta que de verdad estuvieron físicamente agotados como para continuar.

Todo el tiempo bailaron en el aire aquellas dos palabras que durante tantos años fueron negadas y escondidas.

A veces fue Naruto, y a veces fue Sasuke. A veces fueron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirándose mientras sus cuerpos se movían el uno contra el otro, acompasados, urgidos de estar el uno con el otro.

Nunca habían pensado que decir algo así de pequeño pudiese resultar en una dicha tan grande.

Pero lo era.

Qué grato era al fin poder decirlo.

Repetidas veces, meciéndose, besándose y arrullándose suavemente.

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo._

Y en un último suspiro antes de dormir.

 _Te amo._

Lo nunca dicho retumbó en el aire.

…

…

…

.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Retomé algunas de las cosas que había escrito en los primeros capítulos para la primera parte, porque pienso que un poco el principio es para Sasuke un retroceso. Un volver a la soledad y a la negación.

Creo que ya se cansaron de escuchar que me cuesta mucho escribir los capítulos. De nuevo, este me costó mucho trabajo, la verdad jaja Pero creo que al fin se han resuelto algunas cosas. O bueno, eso pienso yo, ¿qué piensan ustedes?

¿Les gustó?, a mí sí, mucho, bastante jajaja. He estado esperando toda mi vida para escribir esto (?).

En fin. Este es el fin del segundo arco (yo sé, fue muy corto), entramos al último. No suelten sus pañuelos (?).

Gracias por todo el apoyo, nos estaremos leyendo c:

Especial agradecimiento a _Sasori Kido, Luu-chan'17, SARAHI, Naity-Nain, akasha-bennington_ y a _Sumeragi-chan_ por dejarme saber su opinión.

 **P.D.** Por cierto, de nuevo una disculpa por el retraso, acepté participar en un reto y, bueno, eso junto con la traducción en que estoy trabajando y el regreso a la universidad me mantuvo con el tiempo justo.

Aprovecho entonces para invitarlos a leer el one-shot que escribí, es un NaruSasu, con personajes híbridos. Se llama _El zorro y el gato negro_ , pueden encontrarlo en mis perfiles de Wattpad, Fanfiction y Amor Yaoi.


	14. XIV Lo nunca dicho compete al mundo

**XIV.** Lo nunca dicho… compete al mundo.

…

…

…

—¿Te irás de nuevo?, acabas de llegar.

Se lamenta Hinata, mirándolo con tristeza, observando desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación cómo Naruto arregla su equipaje. Ella no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que él estuvo en casa por más de tres días. Esta última misión también fue especialmente larga, quizá es la que más tiempo le ha llevado. Naruto ha estado cerca de mes y medio fuera de la aldea y ella ni siquiera sabe por qué.

No ha preguntado, él tampoco le ha dicho. Normalmente no es alguien _tan_ curiosa… quizá sea el embarazo, que la está volviendo algo paranoica. Porque sí, en este tiempo su barriga no ha hecho sino crecer y crecer, a leguas es claro que se acerca al nacimiento de su segundo bebé... Naruto apenas y le ha preguntado algo al respecto.

—Yo sé, lo siento. Trataré de volver rápido, ¿de acuerdo? —contesta el rubio, en un susurro _casi_ desinteresado. Hinata contiene un reproche, no quiere ser molesta, no está en su naturaleza el ser alguien quejumbrosa. De todas formas, la sombra del enojo baila en sus ojos, aun si termina por irse tan pronto como ha llegado.

—Boruto te extraña… yo también te extraño. —se atreve a decir, acercándose a Naruto, abrazándolo por detrás, recargando su frente en su espalda. Hinata quisiera decir que no notó la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó ante su toque… _¿por qué?,_ _¿qué está pasando?_ , se pregunta, con el corazón en la mano.

Naruto voltea, obligándose a formar una sonrisa amable mientras abraza la figura femenina.

—Volveré pronto.

Es lo último que dice, besando su frente. No sus labios, como antes. ¿Hace cuánto Naruto no la besa en los labios? Hinata quisiera no ser consciente de que él tampoco dice que la ha extrañado, ni dice que pensará en ella el tiempo que estén separados, mucho menos dice que la quiere, ¿hace cuánto Naruto ha dejado de decir que la quiere?

Casi desde que le dijo que estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Hinata recuerda ese día y se recuerda a sí misma esperando la reacción emocionada de su esposo en cuanto supiera la noticia, se ve a sí misma confundida y herida por la forma en que Naruto le preguntó si estaba segura. Sorprendido, a las luces de una mala manera, como si saber que tendría otro hijo fuera lo peor que podía pasarle en ese preciso instante.

En aquel momento Hinata se sintió incluso culpable por quedar en estado, pero no es que ella lo hubiera planeado, de cualquier manera. Simplemente pasó, estaban casados, ¿qué tenía de malo?, siempre había querido ser madre de muchos niños... pensaba que Naruto también aspiraba a formar una familia grande, grande y amorosa, para variar. Ella no pudo evitar sollozar un poco por lo tenso del ambiente, aun si al final él se disculpó por su reacción, abrazándola, justo como está haciendo ahora.

Desde entonces sus abrazos lejos de reconfortarla la hacen sentir incómoda. Temerosa.

Los ojos de Hinata se humedecen, de nuevo.

Está confundida, enojada, triste.

Este embarazo es tan diferente del primero… en aquel otro Naruto estaba todo el tiempo emocionado, a la expectativa del nacimiento de Boruto, constantemente al pendiente de ella, cuidándola. En cambio, en este siempre parece esforzarse por no mirarla. En este su indiferencia la está matando y ella no puede entender qué es lo que ha hecho mal. Inconscientemente, Hinata aprieta entre sus puños la tela de la camisa de su esposo, obligándose a sonreír ella también mientras eleva la mirada.

—Aquí estaremos.

Dice, controlando el temblor de su voz, hablando en un tono dulce, como si nada malo pasara. Esperando que esto sea sólo una etapa, que pronto las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Fingiéndose ciega, aun cuando ciertas señales son cada vez más claras y obvias. No quiere creer que ha perdido al amor de su vida de un momento a otro… no quiere buscar en su cabeza pistas que le hagan entender este abrupto distanciamiento. No quiere.

No todavía, al menos.

…

…

…

Con el último rayo de sol desvaneciéndose sobre la tierra, los sonidos y secretos del bosque de repente resuenan con mucha mayor claridad en el aire. Como ha sido desde el principio de los tiempos, con el fin del atardecer inicia oficialmente la vida nocturna, y así, bajo el cobijo de destellos plateados, infinitas criaturas ceden al cansancio y son llevadas al mundo de los sueños. Mientras que otras, al contrario, avisadas por una fuerza misteriosa, se remueven del letargo: despiertan. Con ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad salen de sus refugios y deambulan, cuidadosas, en busca de alimento.

El agua que desciende de la cascada y se transforma en río fluye con tranquilidad, las ramas de los árboles crujen y se mecen de vez en vez, como bailando y cantando con el viento. No hay nada nuevo. No hay nada extraño. Excepto quizás una sombra que mira todo aquello desde lo alto de una roca, con ojos que miran sin ver, con un gesto que es propio de quienes caminan errantes por la vida, con más preguntas que certezas impregnadas en su andar.

La mente de Naruto es un caos estridente. En su cabeza no hay sino infinitas líneas de pensamiento que dan vueltas por doquier, sin detenerse ni un instante, aunque siempre terminan en el punto de partida. ¿A dónde más podrían llegar, de cualquier manera?

…

Naruto endereza su cuerpo en cuanto ve llegar a su clon al punto de encuentro. La capa que lleva ondea en el viento, haciendo danzar sus cabellos en cuanto destapa su cabeza para escuchar el breve resumen que su copia hace acerca de las cosas que ha visto en la aldea. El clon le entrega su mochila y el par de pergaminos que recogió en Konoha, también un pequeño dibujo que Boruto alcanzó a darle antes de partir…

En cuanto el clon desaparece en una nube de humo Naruto se permite dar un resoplido, mirando un par de segundos aquel pedazo de papel, internamente otorgándole mucho mayor valor a ese par de trazos temblorosos que al montón de pergaminos que se le han confiado para la misión en turno. En medio de otro suspiro cubre nuevamente su cabeza, y retoma su camino en dirección al norte, hacia el montón de formaciones rocosas de la ruta que lo llevará hacia la Aldea de la Nube.

Mientras avanza por aquel inhóspito sendero su mente no puede dejar de dar vueltas, inconscientemente sus dedos juguetean con el dibujo de su hijo. En la hoja blanca están plasmadas un montón de formas alargadas y coloridas, supone que el más grande de aquel montón de líneas y círculos es él, el más pequeño seguramente es Boruto… y esa que está en medio debe ser Hinata; por los colores y figuras del fondo podría apostar que se encuentran cerca de la Roca de los Hokages. Con líneas zigzagueantes e irregulares se alcanza a distinguir un ‹‹para papá, de Boruto››, en una de las esquinas.

Naruto siente su pecho hincharse de orgullo por eso, cuán grato es saber que Boruto está creciendo… al mismo tiempo, qué agobiante es aquel miedo terrible y petrificante que se asienta en su cuerpo cuando piensa en la reacción de su hijo en unos años, cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor para entender ciertas cosas, cuando le cuente la verdad. En serio espera que Boruto no lo odie.

De paso y por lo pronto, desea también que Hinata no se haya dado cuenta de que no fue realmente él quien estuvo con ella esta tarde.

Se siente tremendamente culpable por la manera en que sigue actuando a sus espaldas, especialmente dado que se había prometido a sí mismo sincerarse con ella… ¿por qué las cosas tendían a volverse más complicadas en lugar de más sencillas? Los dioses sabían que estuvo a punto de decir la verdad. _Toda la verdad_. En serio que sí… pero no se vio con el valor suficiente para hacerlo cuando Hinata le contó que estaba embarazada de nuevo.

¿Cuán doloroso tendría que ser para ella llevar a termino un divorcio en medio de un embarazo?, puede que Naruto no la quiera como se supone debe quererla, pero aun así la estima. Es terrible y egoísta, lo sabe, y, aun así, lo cierto es que tampoco quiere ser odiado por ella…

Hinata había creído en él cuando nadie más lo hizo, ella incluso le dio la familia que había buscado toda su vida… en respuesta, no estaba sino haciendo todo lo posible por terminar su relación con las menores repercusiones posibles. Porque es claro que el divorcio tendrá importantes consecuencias para ambos.

En primera, porque la gente en Konoha no solía divorciarse. Aquellos escasos casos de personas que lo hacían se convertían al instante en la comidilla de absolutamente todos en kilómetros a la redonda. Definitivamente un escándalo así no es algo que se busque agregar a la reputación de una figura pública, "¿qué ejemplo dará eso a las generaciones futuras?", ya puede escuchar a los ancianos hablando, a los mismos Hyuuga hablando.

Las repercusiones políticas de esto serán graves.

Sí que lo serán.

Porque claro que Naruto entiende que el clan de Hinata es tan conservador como pocos siguen siendo en el mundo entero, para su pesar, aquella familia también es una de las más influyentes a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes en la aldea... que, sea dicho, incluso así, lo cierto es que aquel poder de injerencia no es lo que más le pesa a Naruto.

Por él, los Hyuuga y los ancianos podían irse al demonio, todo aquel sistema tan rígido y frívolo le importaba tres rábanos. Pero para Hinata… para la pobre Hinata, que luchó toda su vida por obtener el reconocimiento de su padre, un escándalo de esas dimensiones la pondría en el peor de los lugares.

Y él tiene que arreglar muchas cosas antes de hacerle algo como eso. No puede ser así de injusto con ella… _Dios_ , cómo quisiera que todo fuera diferente.

Pronto Naruto se encuentra a sí mismo suspirando, de nuevo. Se ha vuelto un hábito, últimamente, una pequeña manera de externar lo agotado que se siente. Una inhalación y exhalación profunda lo acompañan mientras se dice que todo esto que está haciendo definitivamente valdrá la pena.

Tiene que recordarse que ahora sus metas no están pensadas únicamente en función de sí mismo, sino que también está pensando en el montón de gente que está allá afuera, pasando por algo similar. Por todos aquellos que tienen que esconderse, que ni siquiera pueden reconocer ante sí mismos que son diferentes a lo que se supone deben ser.

Naruto siempre ha sido increíblemente altruista, siempre ha odiado la idea de que existan personas sufriendo injustamente.

Un caso así no es la excepción.

Aunque entiende que esto es mucho más complicado que entrenar hasta desfallecer con tal de vencer a cualquier adversario, pues lo que quiere cambiar no se solucionará aprendiendo un par de técnicas complicadas, por muy poderosas que estas puedan ser. Lo que quiere cambiar es toda una manera de pensar que ha sido reproducida durante siglos, la gente no hará sino tratarlo de loco si no hace las cosas con cuidado.

Paso a paso.

Lo primero, por ello, es encontrar aliados, y para eso tiene que tantear el terreno. Buscar en tantos lugares pueda personas dispuestas a apoyarlo en cuanto haga cierto tipo de movimientos de manera pública. Por eso ha estado de aldea en aldea, cumpliendo misiones, sí, pero también soltando preguntas por aquí y por allá, dejando mensajes en lugares en que pueda ser oído. Todo desde el anonimato, usando diferentes apariencias, diferentes nombres y diferentes historias cada que ha intentado hablar de ello en alguna taberna, en algún hostal, en alguna fonda o en cualquier otro lugar. Nunca usa la misma identidad.

Está siendo especialmente cuidadoso.

Mucho más tomando en cuenta las reacciones tan violentas de aquellas primeras personas a las que intentó hablar de sus ideas… por supuesto que nadie quiere aceptar que es… _así_. ¿Cómo hacerlo si a lo largo de los años las personas que se han atrevido a pronunciarse diferentes han tenido finales tan trágicos y dolorosos?, Naruto se estremece de recordar el montón de historias sangrientas que ha escuchado.

Gente a la que sus propias familias han golpeado y humillado en público, gente que ha muerto de las peores de las formas, sin recibir ni siquiera algún entierro medianamente decente. Historias de muchas partes, de hijos de señores feudales, de campesinos y ninjas por igual. A nadie le importa quiénes eran, si héroes o villanos, nada de eso tiene relevancia.

Es todo muy tenebroso, a la gente se le olvida que ellos también son personas.

Ni siquiera entiende por qué esto empezó a ser así… pero todo va a cambiar, así le lleve la vida entera, como que se llama Naruto Uzumaki. No sería la primera vez que su terquedad lo lleva a querer poner de cabeza el mundo. Tampoco sería la primera vez que la principal razón de todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios se encuentra en un par de ojos negros y profundos.

…

…

…

En la distancia, tras largos minutos de viaje, Naruto finalmente reconoce la figura de Sasuke esperando por él.

El hombre está de brazos cruzados, recargado en una de las tantas piedras gigantes que adornan el paisaje. El ninja lleva una capa gruesa y larga, similar a la que él mismo lleva, aunque la del Uchiha sea negra y la suya color marrón. La luz nocturna baña su perfil con cierta elegancia, remarcando la simetría de sus rasgos y resaltando lo intenso de sus ojos. Definitivamente Sasuke es un ser nocturno. Naruto piensa que es casi risible que se vea así de atractivo sin esfuerzo alguno… también termina pensando que todo lo que haga valdrá la pena, si al final del día puede tenerlo a su lado.

Porque esta es la única verdad, aquí es a donde siempre llega, esté pensando detenidamente en ello o no… el final del camino siempre parece llevar a Sasuke.

—Llegas tarde. —Es lo primero que dice el Uchiha, una vez están a una distancia relativamente cercana. Naruto entonces sonríe, recargando con ligereza uno de sus brazos al costado de Sasuke, todo su cuerpo relajándose de manera inconsciente, como olvidando de pronto todo aquello que lo había estado atormentando. Todas las dudas y miedos habiendo quedado de lado. Sasuke lo mira… _ya todo está bien._

—O tú llegas muy temprano. —Responde de manera juguetona, pensando que sí, definitivamente, dará la vida entera con tal de poder hacer esto sin necesidad de esconderse. Sasuke lo mira enarcando una ceja, ignorante del caótico tren de pensamientos que había perseguido a Naruto durante el día, una sonrisa burlona baila en el rostro del pelinegro, también inconscientemente acomodando su cuerpo de tal manera que están más cerca el uno del otro. ¿Cómo algo que ocurre de manera tan natural puede verse como algo malo?

—Dijiste medianoche, dobe. —apunta el Uchiha, tan sólo para contrariar a Naruto, pues por la posición de la luna, ambos sabían que difícilmente habían pasado más de quince minutos pasadas las doce. Tan sólo están jugando un poco… por no decir, _coqueteando un poco_.

— _Es medianoche_. —Insiste Naruto, y Sasuke rueda los ojos, tratando de no hacer notoria la forma en que todos los vellos de su piel se han erizado por la manera en que el rubio acerca su rostro, sus ojos brillando con vida propia mientras lo mira. La nariz bronceada roza la suya para el momento en que decide responder, su voz transformada en un susurro, hablando más bien porque está más que acostumbrado a tener la última palabra que porque su cerebro realmente quiera cooperar en articular oraciones lógicas justo ahora.

—Igual me debes algo.

—Ujum.

Concede Naruto, con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de finalmente morder el labio inferior de Sasuke, con lentitud y fuerza, un suspiro ronco se estampa contra la boca ajena. Su brazo izquierdo todavía recargado en la pared, mientras su mano derecha se desliza por la espalda del moreno, dando un apretón ansioso. Sasuke pasa sus manos detrás del cuello de Naruto, estrujando las rubias hebras entre sus dedos en cuanto el beso se profundiza.

Es increíble lo mucho que pueden extrañarse algunas veces, lo mucho que se hacen falta, lo fácil que es perderse en el otro sin importar el paso del tiempo.

Pese a todo, Sasuke separa a Naruto en cuanto siente sus dedos intentando colarse por debajo de su ropa, quién sabe cuándo pasaron debajo de la capa, por cierto. Se tiene que recordar que no pueden hacer algo así aquí, por muy solitario que pueda parecer el lugar. Sasuke, sin embargo, todavía en medio del abrazo se da tiempo de mirar detenidamente el rostro de Naruto, la forma de sus ojos, de su nariz, sus labios, mejillas y barbilla.

Piensa que podría mirarlo toda la vida y nunca tendría suficiente.

Naruto va por la vida irradiando luz, y no sólo se refiere al color de su cabello o de sus ojos, sino a todo aquel halo de vida que emana de él de manera natural, como un grito que anuncia un nuevo día. Naruto es un ser de luz. Y Sasuke ya se ha cansado hace mucho de luchar en contra de esa monstruosa necesidad de derretirse ante la intensidad de su resplandor.

Tan es así que continuamente se ve a sí mismo actuando de manera impulsiva, cediendo ante aquel ávido fulgor. Como ahora, en que en un acto involuntario sus labios se posan encima de las marcas que tiene su igual en las mejillas, despacio dejando un beso en cada una de ellas, dándose tiempo de presionar y acariciar con sus labios la suave superficie, con los ojos semiabiertos, disfrutando del rubor que pronto cubre la piel que toca con su boca.

Naruto sólo lo deja hacer, estremeciéndose por todo lo que hay implícito en un acto como ese…

Sasuke nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que diga palabras afectuosas, en lo absoluto, Sasuke es más bien el tipo de persona que mira con burla, a veces con odio, casi siempre con indiferencia. Pero Naruto no necesita ninguna declaración llena de palabras de las que otros hacen uso de manera desmedida, no cuando cosas como esta llenan su pecho de tanta alegría y satisfacción.

Con una sonrisa pequeña, Naruto da un último beso a Sasuke, antes de separarse y caminar, de nuevo, ahora lado a lado, y de alguna manera eso se siente correcto, tan sólo eso es suficiente para hacerlo sentir vivo. Naruto sostiene la mano del moreno, mordiéndose los labios para no decir nada acerca de la manera en que sus orejas se han tornado color carmín, quizá Sasuke ha caído en cuenta de lo cursi que ha sido lo que ha hecho apenas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le pregunta el moreno, con el entrecejo fruncido. El rojo en su rostro quitando toda severidad a su expresión.

—No me estoy riendo. —contesta Naruto, con una sonrisa enorme adornando su cara. Sasuke lo mira con cierto enojo, o al menos lo intenta, aun si termina bufando, fijando la mirada al frente… sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

…

A veces, sucede que el día y la noche se tocan, y al tocarse todo se transforma. La chispa zigzagueante y explosiva se reviste de madurez y calma; la sombra acostumbrada a la quietud de pronto se llena de energía y vitalidad: pues en ese tocarse está todo lo importante que hay que saber acerca del mundo.

…

…

…

Para cuando llegan a la Aldea de la Nube los primeros rayos del sol bañan el sitio. Los lugareños ya se hallan iniciando sus rutinas con normalidad, el rumor de fruta, ropa y otra tanta variedad de cosas siendo ofrecidas por los comerciantes llena el ambiente. Algunos de ellos los miran de manera sospechosa, aun si nadie los reconoce. Después de todo, los extranjeros siguen sin ser del todo bienvenidos en la aldea.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se ocupan de parecer tan sólo un par de turistas, actuando relajados bajo sus actuales apariencias.

Naruto luce como un hombre de estatura mediana, de cabellos y ojos castaños. Sasuke, en cambio, se ve como un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, similar en rasgos y postura. Fácilmente dan la ilusión de ser padre e hijo, quizá pequeños comerciantes que vienen a arreglar algún negocio, o a ver si pueden establecer uno por aquí.

Es Naruto quien habla con los lugareños, con sonrisas amables, preguntando aspectos generales acerca de la aldea, como si realmente fuese la primera vez que se encuentra por aquí. Tras un par de conversaciones casuales finalmente se dirigen hacia un hostal familiar, bajo el consejo de una mujer bonachona que empatizó al instante con la alegría de Naruto. Sasuke sintió una vena palpitar en su frente en cuanto éste se dio tiempo de lamentar el huraño comportamiento de "su hijo", esperando que todo no fuera más que una etapa. La señora no hizo más que asentir, como entendiendo su sentir, _ella incluso lo regañó_ , instándolo a apreciar el esfuerzo de "su padre".

Ya se las vería con Naruto.

…

En cuanto llegan al lugar recomendado de lo primero en que caen en cuenta es que el sitio es pequeño _, de verdad pequeño_. Apenas cuenta con unas seis habitaciones y, de estas, sólo tres están ocupadas, demostrando una vez más lo raro que es que alguien visite la zona. No es que sea muy fácil llegar, en primer lugar. Por eso mismo, por lo extraño que son las visitas y porque la paranoia de la guerra nunca termina por irse del todo, es que ni Sasuke ni Naruto se extrañan cuando perciben detectores de ninjutsu colocados en la habitación.

 _Se supone_ , está prohibido ingresar a la aldea como ninja sin avisar a las autoridades, pero pedir permiso implicaría ponerse al descubierto, así que ellos simplemente habían ingresado como un par de civiles cualesquiera. Si todo esto se supiera se meterían en muchos problemas, pero por eso están siendo cuidadosos. De cualquier manera, los detectores son de un nivel medio, por lo que desactivarlos no significa un problema mayor; tras asegurarse de que no hay ningún otro medio por el cual puedan estar siendo vigilados cierran las cortinas y colocan seguro a la puerta, entonces finalmente vuelven a sus apariencias reales.

Naruto saca algunas cosas de su mochila, para preparar algo de comer, mientras Sasuke se recuesta en uno de los futones, cerrando los ojos un par de minutos. En estos últimos meses no han dormido más de tres o cuatro horas por día, tratando de intercalar sus misiones habituales con todo esto que están haciendo en secreto.

Se permiten relajarse sólo porque esta vez su misión oficial únicamente implica detectar posibles enemigos de cierto comerciante del País del Rayo. Nada relevante, a decir verdad. Un tanto estúpido que los hayan elegido precisamente a ellos para hacer algo así, pero, bueno, al parecer el comerciante tenía el suficiente dinero como para pedir que ninjas de su nivel se ocuparan de sus problemas con acreedores y deudores.

Aburrido sí, pero mentirían si dijeran que no les venía bien algo así de vez en cuando.

Sasuke se deja adormecer por los sonidos que hace Naruto al preparar el desayuno, se siente tan cómodo que casi gruñe cuando éste le habla para que se levante. El moreno ignora la risa burlona del rubio, no lo admitirá nunca, pero sí… está cansado.

Ambos lo están.

Sasuke se estira, despabilándose antes de lavarse las manos y ayudar a Naruto a terminar de servir la mesa. Con perfecta sincronía llevan todo lo que es necesario, Naruto sirve el arroz y Sasuke sirve el té. Se sientan el uno frente al otro antes de dar las gracias y empezar a comer.

 _Dioses_ , no recordaban tener tanta hambre. Tanta que Naruto ni siquiera habla por un par de minutos, demasiado ocupado llenando su boca con lo que ha preparado. Una sorpresa que no haya sido ramen, por cierto.

—¿Conseguiste algo? —pregunta el Uzumaki, finalmente, antes de tomar un sorbo del té escogido por Sasuke, lamentando sus gustos extraños con un gesto agrio. Esa cosa es amarga como el infierno, ni siquiera recuerda cómo el Uchiha había dicho que se llamaba. Sasuke contiene una sonrisa al notar su disgusto: este té no debe tomarse como otros tantos, pero no dirá a Naruto la manera correcta de hacerlo. No después del asunto con la señora. Él, siendo regañado a su edad, habría de verse.

—No. No realmente. —niega Sasuke, contando algunos detalles acerca del último intercambio de correspondencia que tuvo con Kakashi. Hace un par de semanas decidieron comenzar a dar pistas al mayor acerca de su plan, en primera, porque es la única persona en la que ambos confían abiertamente, en segunda, porque Sasuke sospecha un poco acerca de qué tan cercana fue la relación del Hatake con su hermano.

¿Por qué, de entre todos, Itachi le pediría mandar un mensaje específicamente a Kakashi?, ¿por qué a Kakashi le importaría tanto la muerte de alguien que, se supone, apenas había visto un par de veces en su vida? Sasuke era observador, y pese al excelente ninja que era Kakashi, se daba cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba con detenimiento cada que se volvían a ver. A veces Sasuke se preguntaba si no buscaría en su rostro a su hermano, una vez se lo preguntó, qué relación tuvo con Itachi. Kakashi sólo sonrió detrás de la máscara, de aquella manera enigmática en que acostumbraba.

Y eso casi lo dijo todo, en realidad.

—No creo que esté precisamente en contra de lo que estamos haciendo, pero tampoco sé si quiera pronunciarse a favor una vez las cosas comiencen a pasar.

Apuntó Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros. Naruto asintió, pensativo, masticando con lentitud su último bocado. —Esperemos que esté de nuestro lado. —y dio otro sorbo al té. Nuevamente colocando un gesto de disgusto.

Sasuke, por supuesto, no perdió oportunidad de burlarse de él.

…

Pocos minutos después terminaron de comer, alistándose para volver a adquirir sus apariencias ficticias y así comenzar a caminar por la aldea. Mezclándose con la población, para obtener información de manera discreta, buscando posibles pistas a partir de las cuales comenzar a moverse en cada uno de los sitios que iban visitando.

También _tomando prestados_ ciertos pergaminos, ciertos libros o periódicos antiguos. Con el propósito de encontrar indicios de aquello que les interesa. El tiempo que no están conversando con lugareños, están leyendo; el tiempo que no están leyendo, están organizando la información; el tiempo que queda, después de eso, lo dedican a dormir.

Tal y como ha sido su rutina los últimos meses.

…

…

…

Para la noche del tercer día han hecho mucho, ayudados por varios clones de sombra, tienen diversas notas, diagramas e incluso un pequeño mapa. Y, sin embargo, Naruto piensa que no han logrado ningún avance verdaderamente significativo.

Así, casi con pesar, llegan de nuevo al cuarto que se les ha dado, se recuestan un par de segundos, se levantan, se alimentan e intercambian puntos de vista acerca de sus -nulos- logros, el ambiente todo el tiempo rodeado de un cierto aire de desesperanza. Se encuentran terriblemente cansados, han recorrido absolutamente toda la aldea, tan sólo para recibir respuestas hostiles, como siempre.

Nadie quiere saber nada del asunto.

Llevan cerca de medio año así, yendo de aquí para allá tan sólo para toparse con negativas en todas partes.

Naruto no espera que la gente de repente se comprometa con algo como esto, pero es que ellos ni siquiera quieren escuchar. Ni en esta aldea ni en ninguna de las otras que han visitado. Por supuesto que no es que de repente hayan sacado al tema a colación con cualquier persona, sino específicamente con aquellas que por alguna u otra razón se han visto inmiscuidas en cierto tipo de rumores, de ahí el leer y buscar información en cualquier parte.

Pero las personas tan sólo niegan todo al instante, sin importar con cuánto tacto intenten hablar con ellas, sin importar cuánto se esfuercen por hacerles ver que tan sólo quieren ayudar, ellos simplemente se enfadan… se marchan. ¿Quién puede culparles?, ¿cuán aterrados deben estar como para adquirir posturas así de evasivas?

Naruto termina de enjuagar el último de los platos, cierra el grifo y se queda un par de instantes mirando a la pared, sin prestar atención a ningún punto en específico. Este es el último día que pueden estar aquí, mañana se marcharán, de nuevo sin haber podido hallar buenos resultados.

Nada que sea diferente del resto de aldeas en que han intentado encontrar algo de ayuda.

Desganado se dirige a su habitación, terminando de empacar las cosas. En el proceso encuentra de nuevo el dibujo de Boruto entre sus pertenencias. Sonríe y lo contempla nuevamente, repasando cada uno de los pequeños detalles como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve, suspira antes de guardarlo también.

Sólo entonces se desnuda, ingresando al baño, encontrando ya a Sasuke en la bañera*, el Uchiha tan sólo entreabre un ojo cuando escucha que se abre la puerta, volviéndolo a cerrar mientras Naruto hace su camino hacia él.

En instantes se encuentran frente a frente, sumergidos en el agua, tienen las rodillas dobladas mientras disfrutan de la temperatura templada. Sasuke recarga la cabeza en el borde de la bañera. Naruto lo mira mientras uno de sus pies se mueve para tocar el de Sasuke, tan sólo para llamar su atención. Sasuke entreabre los ojos y entonces Naruto habla con el mentón recargado en sus rodillas.

—Boruto ha empezado a escribir. —sonríe. Sasuke lo mira, con atención, sabiendo que hay algo que inquieta a Naruto.

—Espero que mejor que su padre. —se burla, sonriendo cuando el rubio lo salpica con algo de agua. Naruto rueda los ojos, pero luego sonríe.

—Yo también lo espero. Espero que sea mejor que yo… en todo. —susurra, de manera un poco más seria. Sasuke lo mira con detenimiento, esperando que continúe hablando, toma la iniciativa al ver que éste se queda callado.

—Yo también espero que Sarada sea mejor que yo… que los dos sean mejores que nosotros. —confiesa. Naruto lo mira, pensativo, buscando con su mano la contraria. Besa con cuidado la parte interior de uno de sus brazos, dejando sus labios ahí un momento, sin mirar nada en específico, para después sonreír de manera boba. Sasuke enarca una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, —contesta Naruto, aunque ríe, con cierto brillo emocionado en los ojos. Se anima a continuar hablando por lo insistente de la mirada de Sasuke—, sólo, me estaba imaginando algo tonto.

—Vaya novedad. —Se burla el Uchiha.

—¡Teme! —se queja Naruto, queriendo soltarse, pero Sasuke lo detiene, incitándolo a continuar hablando. El rubio se ruboriza, pero termina su oración, mirando tan sólo el movimiento del agua.

—Estaba pensando… ¿te imaginas que fueran _nuestros_?, quiero decir, de alguna manera… nuestros.

Es extraño… pero a veces lo imagina. Que Sarada se pareciera a Sasuke pero también a él un poco, que Boruto quizá tuviera el cabello oscuro o un poco la actitud arisca del Uchiha. Que pudieran vivir juntos.

—A veces también pienso en eso.

Acepta Sasuke, y Naruto asiente, con alegría. Dejando volar su imaginación.

—Si algo así pudiera pasar… todo sería más sencillo, ¿verdad?, si estas cosas fueran más normales, nosotros…

—Naruto, —lo detiene Sasuke. —Nosotros nunca hemos sido normales…

—Ya sé, ya sé, lo que quiero decir…

—Pero no por esto. Nuestra vida ha sido una mierda, nada normal, nada convencional… pero no por esto. _Esto_ es lo más natural que hay. Nosotros no somos anormales… los demás tendrán que darse cuenta. Por eso vamos a hacer que las cosas cambien, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto lo mira, un poco olvidando lo que iba a decir… termina asintiendo.

De repente de verdad se siente vulnerable, se pregunta si realmente podrán cambiar las cosas, si será capaz de hacer algo tan complicado. Toda la presión que siente se precipita hacia su pecho de manera súbita, por un instante siente que ya no puede respirar. Sus ojos se cristalizan un poco, y quiere ocultarlo cubriéndose la cara con un brazo, pero Sasuke lo impide, lo mira con intensidad y Naruto recuerda que no está solo en esto… recuerda que todo valdrá la pena. Entonces se besan, despacio, y ya no dicen nada. Pero se besan, muy, muy fuerte.

Sasuke lo besa todo el tiempo.

Hasta que Naruto recuerda que no hay nada malo en todo esto.

Sasuke enjabona al rubio, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días, y Naruto se deja hacer, relajándose bajo el toque del Uchiha, quien lo limpia y enjuaga en silencio. Cuando termina, insta a Naruto a salir de la bañera, entonces se secan mutuamente, todavía en silencio. Sasuke pasa una toalla encima de los cabellos de Naruto y él hace lo mismo.

Se atreven a tener un momento de verdadera intimidad.

Con pasos lentos terminan en uno de los futones, sus pieles desnudas se rozan continuamente. Sus manos se pasean por el otro sin prisas, sus labios se despegan apenas entre cada movimiento, como si hubieran sido creados para estar así, unidos.

Sus respiraciones se acompasan y se agitan en sincronía.

Naruto pronto se encuentra boca arriba, con Sasuke encima suyo. Mirándolo. El rubio abre las piernas en una muda invitación, Sasuke lo besa con más fuerza mientras su mano desciende por su cuerpo, acariciando sus piernas y muslos. En un par de movimientos prepara el cuerpo de Naruto para recibirlo, mientras sus suspiros poco a poco se incrementan.

Sasuke da otro beso a Naruto antes de separarse, recargando su frente en la contraria mientras da la primera embestida. Él lo recibe con un jadeo, y se quedan así, un instante. Antes de que Naruto ondule lentamente su cadera y Sasuke comience a moverse.

Normalmente sus encuentros parecen más bien competencias, en que el uno no cede ante el otro, independientemente de los roles que estén tomando. Se miden y retan incluso en un acto como este. Y, sin embargo, justo ahora ambos saben que Naruto en realidad tan sólo necesita de Sasuke, necesita desentenderse de todo. No hacer nada sino recostarse y sentirse cubierto por él.

Saber que las cosas estarán bien.

…

A veces, Naruto ha llegado a pensar en cómo serían las cosas si Sasuke fuera una mujer, sólo para que todo fuese más sencillo… _si hubiese sido una ella_ , se dice, entonces nadie se habría extrañado que por la dinámica de su relación hubiesen terminado siendo pareja. Entonces podrían haber estado juntos sin tantos problemas…

Aun así, sabe que en realidad librarse de dificultades no es lo verdaderamente importante. Teniendo a Sasuke así, dentro suyo. Sabe que no cambiaría nada de él, absolutamente nada. Le gusta así, siendo un hombre alto, con músculos marcados, con brazos fuertes. Él no necesita de una mujer.

El problema no es de ellos.

Sino del mundo.

—Naruto. —lo llama Sasuke, en medio de un jadeo, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos. El rubio también jadea, apretándose contra su cuerpo, tanto como puede. Como si de verdad se pudieran fundir en uno solo a través de un acto como aquel.

Tal y como ocurre en contadas ocasiones se corren a la par. Llamándose en medio del éxtasis.

El orgasmo dura un poco más de lo que están acostumbrados, mandando temblores a cada uno de sus miembros. Abrazándose hasta que pueden volver a ser verdaderamente conscientes del mundo. Entonces Sasuke sale de Naruto, en un movimiento lento, recostándose de lado, viéndose cara a cara mientras enredan sus piernas.

A Naruto le sale una risa boba, que Sasuke corresponde con una sonrisa ladina, igualmente complacida.

Entrelazan sus dedos mientras se siguen mirando… y así, mirándose, poco a poco los alcanza el sueño.

…

…

…

Por la mañana, siendo tan temprano como el día en que llegaron, se hallan prácticamente en las puertas de la aldea para el momento en que un joven los alcanza, corriendo y gritando el nombre ficticio de Naruto.

—¡Taneki-san!, ¡Taneki-san!

Sasuke y Naruto voltean, extrañados. Esperan a que el agitado muchacho llegue hasta ellos, esforzándose por regularizar su respiración. El chico toma una inhalación profunda antes de hablar.

—Lamento molestarlos, pero mi abuela quisiera verlos un momento, por favor. —les informa el muchacho. Los ninjas se miran, confusos, pero terminan por asentir. No tienen nada que perder, de cualquier manera. Caminan de manera lenta hacia el pequeño local de la mujer, esa misma que al llegar estableció tan buena relación con Naruto, quizá les quiera regalar algo de comida para el camino u ofrecerles alguna otra mercancía para llevarse.

En cuanto llegan, la mujer les sonríe, encargando a su nieto continúe arreglando las cosas para iniciar las ventas mientras ella habla con el par de viajeros. El muchacho obedece, y entonces la anciana los dirige hacia una de las habitaciones de arriba.

Una vez ahí ella les ofrece tomar asiento, para luego asegurarse de cerrar con llave. Utiliza un jutsu básico para silenciar la habitación, logrando entonces sobresaltar a Naruto y Sasuke.

—Oh, no se preocupen. Tan sólo soy una ninja nivel genin, creo que esto es lo más complicado que recuerdo de mis días de la academia, —rio la mujer. —, sólo busco algo de privacidad.

Sasuke la mira, con desconfianza.

—¿Para qué? —pregunta, de manera impetuosa, como si realmente fuese un adolescente de dieciséis años saltando de manera arisca ante cualquier cosa. Naruto y la mujer comparten una mirada cómplice y ríen, Sasuke bufa, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarle? —sonríe Naruto, con amabilidad. Confundido por la manera en que los ojos de la anciana se tornan brillantes al instante. Los ninjas esperan a que se tranquilice, y entonces la escuchan con atención.

Ella les cuenta acerca del padre de su nieto, su nombre era Botan, un hombre bueno. Amable y honesto. Alguien quien pese a la muerte temprana de su esposa hizo todo lo posible por criar con bien a su hijo. Bondadoso como pocas personas en el mundo.

Ellos llevaban una vida tranquila, se dedicaban únicamente al comercio, no tenían ninguna clase de conflicto, con nadie. Pero entonces, un día, llegó a la aldea un forastero, se llamaba Kichiro. A ella su presencia no le agradaba del todo, había algo en él que la inquietaba, pese a su consejo, pronto el extranjero se hizo buen amigo de Botan.

Por ese entonces su nieto apenas tenía seis años, pero incluso él se encariñó con aquel hombre, en poco tiempo este se volvió una presencia común en sus vidas. Ella incluso se había resignado a la idea. Después de todo, el hombre solía ayudar con el negocio, era bueno con su hijo y su nieto, también era amable con ella. Poco a poco su amistad se volvió más que bienvenida en la casa, pasó a formar uno más de la familia.

Hasta que aquello pasó… alguien se enteró de la razón por la que Kichiro se había convertido en un forastero. Había nacido en cuna privilegiada, y sin embargo su familia se desentendió de él en cuanto descubrieron que era un desviado, que incluso había tenido una relación fugaz con un miembro de la servidumbre.

—Entonces yo le conté esto a Botan… pero él me dijo que ya lo sabía. Que no le importaba… que no creía que fuera un desviado. Yo entonces pensé que él quería decir que no pensaba que él fuera _así_ … pero creo que ahora sé que lo que quiso decir es que no creía que ser así fuera una desviación.

Pero en ese momento yo… yo no pude entender nada. Me asusté, le pedí a mi hijo que se alejara de ese hombre, porque se podía meter en problemas… pero no me hizo caso. Siguieron frecuentándose, incluso cuando le prohibí a Kichiro entrar de nuevo en mi casa. Estaba tan enfadada… incluso dejé de hablarle a Botan, la última vez que hablamos peleamos, muy fuerte. Le dije… oh, le dije cosas horribles.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido… ellos mataron a mi Botan.

Para ese momento, la anciana tiembla mientras llora. Naruto entonces aprieta de manera afectuosa su brazo, mientras le ofrece un pañuelo. Ella asiente en agradecimiento, tratando de tranquilizarse para poder continuar con su historia. Sasuke se ha recargado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, desde donde está, puede ver por la ventana al nieto de la señora, atendiendo el local.

—Yo me volví loca, quise tomar medidas de inmediato, que el Raikage hiciera algo al respecto… pero todos me dijeron que eso pasó porque Botan también era así. Yo entonces lo negué todo, les dije que él había estado casado, que tenía un hijo, que era imposible… pero me dijeron que los habían encontrado… ya sabe.

Entonces yo ya no supe qué decir. Porque, sabe, yo he escuchado de estas cosas toda mi vida. De gente que es así y entonces es castigada… nunca había pensado en ello. Yo creía que todos eran malos, de verdad. Pero Botan era bueno. No había hecho ningún daño a nadie, no hay persona en esta aldea que alguna vez hubiese recibido más que cosas buenas de mi hijo, y de todas formas... bueno. Pasó eso.

Con el tiempo, yo me había decidido a dejar todo en el olvido. Nadie habla de esas cosas. Mi nieto, Nori, era tan sólo un niño, no recuerda muy bien todo esto. Yo sólo le he dicho que su padre murió en la guerra, como otros. Aunque no sea verdad. No quería que él se viera involucrado, o que… se avergonzara. Pero ahora… _cómo son las cosas_. Ahora lo veo a él y a ese amigo que tiene, y me parece ver a Botan. Me da miedo no ser la única que se dé cuenta.

No quisiera perder también a mi nieto. Es todo lo que tengo.

Naruto asintió, comprensivo.

—Ayer… vinieron a comprar un par de muchachos, y ellos hablaban acerca de un par de extranjeros que quisieron hablar de cosas "extrañas". La gente a veces no presta atención a lo que dice, especialmente cuando lo dicen en frente de una anciana como yo. Pero… yo sé que son ustedes. Supongo que busca ayuda también para su hijo. —habló la anciana, refiriéndose a Sasuke. Ellos todavía con sus disfraces intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

—Todo es por él. —Dijo Naruto, mirando a Sasuke. Este se limitó a desviar la mirada. — Queremos ayuda… pero también queremos ayudar.

—Yo quiero ayudar. —aseguró la anciana, limpiándose las lágrimas. —Por mi Botan… por mi Nori, haré todo lo que pueda.

Naruto le sonrió, comenzando a hablar con ella de los puntos principales detrás de sus planes.

Sasuke permaneció en la ventana, entrecerrando los ojos en cuanto vio llegar a otro muchacho, seguramente _ese_ amigo de Nori. Los vio hablar, igual que cualquier otro par de amigos… pero también los vio mirarse de aquella manera. Esa mirada que dice todo lo que el mundo prohíbe decir.

…

El mundo va a cambiar… así les lleve la vida entera: ya han dado el primer paso.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

*Ya sé que las bañeras no son lo común en Japón, pero me imaginé esta escena así y se me hizo muy bonita.

Hablando del capítulo en general, quise poner aquí directamente todos los miedos de Naruto. Entiendo que pueda verse medio OoC -especialmente parte de lo último-, pero insisto en que, _para mí_ , si hay alguien con quien pueden mostrarse vulnerables es el uno con el otro.

**Escribiendo este capítulo vino a mi mente de manera irremediable un fanfic que trata con muchísima maestría toda esta cuestión de la homofobia. Si hay amantes del Drarry por aquí, supongo que ya lo han leído, si no, corran a hacerlo porque es una obra maestra. _Harry Potter y el Fabricante de Pociones_ , de Zafy.

***El título del fanfic "Lo nunca dicho", se refiere no sólo a los sentimientos que tienen los protagonistas entre sí, sino al hecho de que se supone nadie puede saber ese tipo de cosas, igual que pasó con Kakashi e Itachi, igual que ha pasado muchas veces antes. Todo obligado a ser llevado en secreto.

Sé que este mundo que estoy pintando es extremadamente homofóbico, pero tampoco es que me salga mucho de la realidad -lamentablemente-. Por lo menos en México, principalmente en provincia, ser homosexual sí implica poner en riesgo la vida. Linchamientos, golpizas y otros tantos actos violentos son cosa de todos los días. Y qué triste que así sea.

Por eso mismo, por lo delicado que es el asunto también me he tardado tanto en actualizar. Que sí, en principio todo esto es un fanfic, un aporte a la OTP, pero también en cierta manera es una crítica. O por lo menos intento que lo sea.

En fin. Espero que las cosas no hayan sido taaan densas XD, que les haya gustado el capítulo, oh, _de verdad espero que les haya gustado_. Les juro que me esforcé, dice Word que en suma de todas las horas mordiéndome las uñas, escribiendo, borrando, llorando y rodando en la cama, me hice lo equivalente a casi ocho días frente al computador jaja.

No sé qué tan bienvenida sea esta narración un poco más "lírica", me pone nerviosa haberla puesto así, a mí me gustó, la verdad jaja, pero mmm, no sé si se vea pretenciosa o algo. Espero que no. Que haya quedado así también es un poco consecuencia de mi inestabilidad emocional en los últimos días, así que perdón si es más triste de lo que debería :'v

Gracias por todo el apoyo, nos estaremos leyendo c:

Especial agradecimiento a _akasha-bennington, Sumeragi-chan, Naity-Nain, Sasori Kido, Luu-chan'17_ y a _Guest_ por dejarme saber su opinión.

 **P.D.** Como el desastre de persona que soy, estoy participando en el Kintober 2019, con viñetas de la OTP, si les llama la atención la idea pueden buscarlas en mi perfil, todas juntas bajo el título _Shall we try?_

Como quizá se habrán dado cuenta, el largo de mis notas es directamente proporcional a lo nerviosa que me pone la publicación de un capítulo. Si eres algún lector que se toma la molestia de leer las notas, de verdad muchas gracias por tu atención c:


	15. XV Lo nuca dicho se sospecha

**XV.** Lo nunca dicho… se sospecha.

…

…

…

—Papá, ¿por qué no vives aquí?

Sasuke detiene sus pasos en cuanto siente a su hija hacer lo mismo. Voltea, clavando sus ojos en la figura de Sarada. Su pequeña caminata desde hace un par de minutos se había tornado peligrosamente silenciosa, algo sumamente extraño entre ellos, dado que pese a ser en general personas taciturnas siempre habían hablado bastante el uno con el otro.

A Sasuke nunca dejará de maravillarle la curiosidad e inteligencia de su hija, siempre con preguntas pertinentes, con comentarios elocuentes. Brillante como pocos a pesar de sus cortos doce años de vida. El que estuviera tan callada precisamente el día de su graduación como genin por supuesto tenía una razón de ser. Seguramente todo este tiempo Sarada se había estado preparando para preguntarle eso. Ya no es una niña pequeña, Sakura ya no puede brindarle alguna excusa tonta o cambiar el tema de manera abrupta ante ese tipo de inquietudes.

Si su madre no le da respuestas que sean medianamente coherentes lo más lógico era preguntarle a él, por mucho que eso pudiese costarle trabajo. No porque no estuviese acostumbrada a hablar con su padre, ella jamás podría cansarse de escuchar todo lo que él parecía saber, sino porque en realidad, al mismo tiempo en que quiere saber la verdad está sumamente asustada de ella. Sabe que Sasuke no le mentirá… también sabe que lo que escuche probablemente no le gustará del todo.

El mayor la observa detenidamente, su rostro difícilmente cambiando en lo más mínimo su expresión neutra. Sabe que ella es inteligente, que es perspicaz, por decir poco. No, no quiere mentir, pero tampoco es que se sienta muy entusiasmado con la posibilidad de herirla por ser demasiado brusco con su respuesta. El cielo sabe que la sutileza nunca ha sido su fuerte.

—Ven. —susurra. Cuando Sasuke observa por el rabillo del ojo cómo ella se incorpora a su lado avanza en dirección al lago. Aprovechando el camino para admirar de reojo a Sarada, poniendo especial atención a su forma de andar; una mezcla que tenía algo de elegante y a la vez algo de informal, con esa actitud relajada propia de la juventud y aun así con la sobriedad característica de su clan.

Es toda una Uchiha, Sarada fue la primera de su generación. Y él no podría estar más orgulloso de ella.

Tras un par de minutos finalmente llegan. No sin cierta nostalgia Sasuke observa aquel mismo puente en el que tantas veces intentó impresionar a su padre cuando era pequeño, ese mismo en que tuvo algunas peleas con Naruto algún tiempo. Ahí era donde se sentaban en sus días de academia, a veces sin decir nada. Tan sólo haciéndose compañía porque no había nadie que los esperara en casa. Ese mismo puente en el que él enseñó hace ya un par de años a Sarada como hacer una bola de fuego, teniendo con ella la paciencia que su padre nunca tuvo con él mismo.

En silencio, Sasuke se sienta en el borde, tácitamente invitando a la joven a hacerle compañía. Él debe cuidar sus pies de no mojar el agua, ella no se preocupa por eso: sus piernas todavía no son lo suficientemente largas. Sasuke respira hondo, todavía tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestar su pregunta. Ella suelta otra, sin embargo, dejando salir a la luz su creciente inquietud, Sasuke siente su pecho crujir cuando nota la tristeza impregnada en sus palabras.

—¿Tienes otra familia? —cuestiona, en un susurro. Su cabeza desviada a la derecha, evitando el contacto visual con Sasuke. Aun así, él alcanza a percibir el brillo cristalino que cubre sus ojos. Sasuke extiende una mano y la coloca encima de la cabeza de la preadolescente. Ella voltea en un movimiento lento y él le regala una sonrisa amable, esa que lo hace ver un poco como Itachi, aunque no lo sepa. Esa que sólo puede poner frente a Naruto y Sarada, sus personas importantes.

—¿Papá? —insiste, impaciente. Aunque no hace nada por retirar la mano que toca sus cabellos.

—Mi hermano era una persona muy amable.

Sarada parpadea de manera lenta, pero asiente tras un par de segundos, silenciosamente. Sin entender cómo eso tiene que ver con lo que acaba de preguntar. Igual respeta el hecho de que su padre quiera hablar con ella de esto… sabe que es un tema espinoso. El nombre de Itachi Uchiha siempre tiene implicaciones dolorosas.

—Hizo muchos sacrificios para protegerlos a todos, terminó herido de forma irreparable, e incluso así no guardó odio, o rencor, nunca. Él amó a este pueblo hasta el último momento, de verdad era muy amable. Pero yo no lo soy,—admitió Sasuke. —, la mayoría de las personas tampoco.

—El Séptimo lo es. —comentó Sarada, al instante, ruborizándose al notar la forma tan abrupta en que interrumpió a su padre, provocando que Sasuke la viera con una ceja enarcada por lo efusivo de la afirmación. La esquina de su boca se curvó en algo similar a una sonrisa, y asintió.

—Lo es. Creo que todo Hokage tiene que serlo, aunque sea un poco.

Sasuke no parece dispuesto a decir algo más por lo pronto, así que se quedan en silencio, Sarada procesa sus palabras. Él no le está hablando de manera directa o literal, a otras personas quizá les parecería molesto escuchar una respuesta así. Pero ella reflexiona. Y entiende. Que él no vive aquí porque no todos son amables… no todos se salvan de guardar rencor. De odiar. Sasuke tampoco.

Aun así, incluso cuando puede que él mismo no se dé cuenta, o no quiera admitirlo, Sarada sabe que su padre ha hecho lo posible por perdonar poco a poco, por ser más amable… y ella sabe que el Séptimo tiene todo que ver con eso. Su papá se lo ha dicho… ha escuchado la historia muchas veces. "Él me salvó"…, ella se encuentra pensando que de verdad quiere hacer eso por la gente que ama.

—Me gustaría ser Hokage.

Sasuke respira despacio, mira fijamente a la joven, curioso. A través de las gafas los ojos negros de Sarada brillan con determinación, de igual manera que un par de orbes azules que Sasuke conoce de memoria: con esa firme convicción de no dar un paso atrás en su camino ninja. Una sonrisa se posa en su rostro, una Uchiha finalmente liderando la aldea, ¿eh?…

—Entonces sé amable, Sarada.

La voz de Sasuke sale de su boca con un tono bajo, de consejo y también de tácita aprobación. Tan sólo con escuchar aquel tono de voz Sarada sabe que él cree que ella podrá hacerlo, que será Hokage un día. Sonríe y asiente, prometiendo ser amable. Cuidará de los suyos sin importar qué.

Tras aquella resolución ambos Uchiha nuevamente abrazaron el silencio, esta vez de manera cálida. Ambos meditando, el uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de hacerse compañía. El sol se encuentra prácticamente en su punto más bajo cuando Sarada vuelve a hablar, una última pregunta martillando en su cabeza.

—¿Papá? —Sasuke la mira, invitándola a continuar. —, ¿tú no quieres a mamá, verdad? —pregunta, con voz serena. Como resignándose a la respuesta de antemano.

Sasuke aguarda unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No.

Sarada aprieta los labios, y mira las suaves vibraciones del agua. Después asiente. No es que sea algo inesperado, en realidad siempre ha sido bastante obvio, incluso pese a la insistencia y a las excusas de su madre. Aunque de manera inevitable cierta amargura se posa en su pecho, igual sabe que ella no necesita de una familia perfecta, sabe que es afortunada. Mucho más afortunada de lo que su padre fue alguna vez.

—Eso pensé. —susurra. Sasuke la mira, esperando ver si ella tiene alguna otra pregunta.—¿Papá? — el Uchiha se inclina hacia ella de manera instintiva por lo bajo de su voz, una ceja enarcada mientras procura escuchar con claridad lo que sea que ella tenga para decirle. Sarada lo mira con seriedad antes de sonreír, golpeando con dos de sus dedos la frente del mayor. —Te quiero.

Él abre los ojos con sorpresa, antes de soltar un sonido muy parecido a una suave risa. Con un brazo Sasuke envuelve el todavía pequeño cuerpo de Sarada, acercándola a su pecho igual que ha hecho desde que era tan sólo un diminuto pedazo de vida. Allá, cuando sus dedos eran minúsculos y sus ojos grandes y curiosos lo seguían a todas partes, regalándole sonrisas, primeras palabras, primeros pasos, primeros dibujos y cartas.

Sasuke se admira por la forma en que ha crecido… y también teme por ello. ¿Cuánto faltará para que ella se de cuenta de _otras cosas_?, ¿para que sus preguntas se conviertan en reclamos?, ¿algún día su admiración terminará por convertirse en asco?

Mientras el atardecer termina, Sasuke sólo puede desear que Sarada de verdad recuerde siempre ser amable… incluso con personas como él.

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente Hinata siente una leve jaqueca aquejarla mientras dobla ropa metódicamente, sus manos se mueven de manera automática mientras su mente revolotea sin cesar. Himawari está en el patio, jugando con algún animal pequeño que entró al jardín, sus ojos azules brillan encantados y una sonrisa deslumbrante se posa en su rostro mientras persigue lo que Hinata finalmente reconoce como una pequeña rana.

La mujer se siente abrumada por la forma en que su hija parece ser una combinación perfecta entre ella y Naruto… con sus sonrisas enormes y su amabilidad infinita, con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos infinitamente azules. Boruto es prácticamente una calca de su padre. Apenas verlo cualquiera puede decir que es hijo de Naruto, aunque quizá alguien ajeno a la aldea no sabría que ella es su madre si los vieran el uno junto al otro.

En cambio, Himawari es… es de verdad una combinación perfecta entre ella y Naruto.

Un recordatorio constante de que existía algo que los unía… que había _algo_ que los había unido en primer lugar… aunque ese algo ya no estuviera más. ¿Había sido eso amor?... ella podría jurar que sí.

 _¿Pero qué tipo de amor, Hinata?_

Le dice, una pequeña voz en su mente. Ella la ignora, tal y como hace la mayor parte del tiempo. En lugar de hacer caso a pensamientos que no hacen más que atormentarla Hinata en cambio sonríe de vuelta cuando su hija la mira a través del ventanal, la pequeña rana retorciéndose entre sus manos infantiles mientras Himawari la mira asombrada, sin hacerle daño, simplemente emocionada por lo exótico que le parece el anfibio.

Hinata continúa doblando la ropa, su sonrisa decayendo sin que ella se dé cuenta, acentuando la palidez de su rostro, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos marchitando su expresión aun cuando todavía se encuentra en los mejores años de su vida, apenas a principios de sus treinta. Vaya que la amargura ha hecho estragos en su imagen. Sus mejillas ya nunca se ruborizan, las sonrisas son siempre una fachada y ya nunca una expresión de sinceridad posada en su rostro, sus ojos hace tiempo han dejado de brillar… pero su corazón sigue latiendo y es eso lo que no la deja cesar de anhelar, de sufrir por la cortés indiferencia con que es tratada por la persona que más ama en esta tierra.

Hinata se muerde los labios, reprimiendo sus lágrimas. No entiende cómo puede seguir llorando después de tanto. No quiere que sus hijos la vean así, no quiere que pregunten… _no sabría qué responderles_. Ella trata de concentrarse en la ropa, pero entonces cae en cuenta que precisamente está doblando las camisas de Naruto, de repente la tela parece quemar sus manos y ella se ve tentada a romperla en ese instante… pero se contiene. Se ha hecho muy buena en ello.

Eso no impide que Hinata esté cansada, ha pasado de la tristeza al agotamiento después de estos últimos años, aun si todavía no llega a la resignación. Todavía hay una parte en el fondo de su corazón que sigue esperando que las cosas sean como antes… la voz que no quiere escuchar siempre le advierte de lo peligroso que es seguir guardando esperanzas. Pero ella simplemente no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Aun cuando desde el nacimiento de Himawari lo cierto es que Naruto y ella no son más marido y mujer, no más que de dientes para afuera. Naruto se fue distanciando de ella poco a poco… ausentándose de la aldea bajo la excusa de misiones infinitas, abandonando la intimidad siempre con el pretexto de estar agotado. Nunca tratándola mal… simplemente distanciándose.

Hasta que llegó el día en que se convirtió en Hokage y entonces Naruto ya no pudo permitirse abandonar la aldea de buenas a primeras. En cambio, el rubio se dispuso a hacer varias y diversas negociaciones tan pronto adquirió el liderazgo de la villa, siendo ahora aquel el pretexto para no llegar a casa. Entre aquellos convenios estaban incluidas reuniones que tenían todo que ver con los problemas que durante siglos habían aquejado a su clan.

Bajo el mando de Hanabi como nueva dirigente se firmaron los pactos que acordaban que diversos estatutos antiguos de los Hyuuga se volverían obsoletos. Entre ellos, se acordó que no habría más sellos en el clan, ni división de ramas, cosa que por supuesto hizo a Hinata inmensamente feliz. Ella no dejó de pensar en su primo mientras escuchaba la resolución, una sonrisa brillante adornando su rostro en aquel momento, admirando como nunca al hombre con el que se había casado…

Pero entonces vinieron los otros cambios, confusos para ella: también se disolvió una parte de los antiguos pergaminos que decía que ningún Hyuuga que se casara con alguien de otro clan podría reintegrarse de ninguna manera, pasando a ser parte de la familia del cónyuge para siempre; ya no había tal cosa. Ni sello, ni expulsión, ni condena, ni cosas como la honra o la deshonra de ser "desechada" de la familia política, por lo menos no de manera escrita.

En suma, parte de esas negociaciones aseguraron que no pasaría nada malo si se separaban… Hinata podía quedarse en la casa, con los niños. Él se lo dijo una noche que ella prefiere no recordar, sentados el uno frente al otro, Boruto y Himawari en casa de su padre. Naruto nunca la echaría, ella sabe que no. Incluso antes de que él se lo prometiera, disculpándose por no poder quererla como se supone debería, proponiéndole iniciar los trámites de divorcio de la manera más discreta posible.

Pero es que Hinata no quería marcharse, ni quería que él se fuera.

Una parte de su maltrecho corazón sigue esperando que Naruto la mire de nuevo, aun cuando ahora duermen en camas separadas. En el mismo cuarto, por su insistencia, porque no quiere que los niños se den cuenta, no quiere. Por eso prácticamente rogó a Naruto que se quedara, que por lo menos pretendiera que entre ellos las cosas estaban bien… por Boruto y Himawari. Ella se negó a iniciar ningún trámite, Hinata actuó después como si nunca hubieran tenido aquella conversación. Naruto también… de dientes para afuera.

Él es un buen padre. Siempre que tiene tiempo libre se encarga de pasarlo con los niños, ambos lo adoran. Con ella continúa siendo amable, no la trata mal, ni la ignora. Nunca le ha hecho algún desplante. Nunca. Pero él simplemente la trata como si fueran amigos, de nuevo. Y no un matrimonio. Por supuesto, su vida íntima continuó siendo inexistente. Totalmente. Un día, sólo un día, Naruto le dio a entender que a él no le molestaría si ella empezaba a ver a otras personas. De verdad. Cómo pudo ser capaz de pensar que podría hacer algo así.

Cómo podría engañar al amor de su vida. Cómo. No se atrevió a preguntar si es que él lo hacía, si es que él estaba viendo a alguien. Era demasiado obvio.

La pregunta era _quién_.

Primero pensó que era Sakura, Ino, Tenten, incluso. Pensó en todas las mujeres de su generación, luego en nombres más jóvenes, civiles incluso, pero no. Naruto simplemente no veía o trataba a nadie de manera diferente… a nadie más que a…

Es que ella ni siquiera puede asimilarlo.

¿De verdad Naruto…?

En el fondo, esperaba que el hecho de todavía vivir juntos regresara en algún momento a Naruto los motivos para quererla… ella pasó toda su vida esperándolo, esperando por una mirada, por una sonrisa, puede esperar más. Es lo que se decía. Ahora tienen hijos, hay más razones para quedarse… aunque a veces parezca que no. Que en realidad ella tan sólo está jugando un papel muy estúpido en todo esto.

Y sí. Esa realización viene a Hinata con especial fuerza los días que Uchiha-san visita la aldea.

Esta vez la excusa para su visita es celebrar con su hija el que ahora forme parte del equipo Konohamaru. Se supone, el hombre viene a ver a Sarada… y aun así nada le ha impedido pasar el resto del tiempo con Naruto. No se lo han dicho, ninguno de los dos, ni los ha visto juntos, pero no necesita hacerlo. A estas alturas ella simplemente lo sabe.

En cuanto Naruto adquirió su actual puesto diplomático y dejó de tener misiones de larga extensión entonces el Uchiha comenzó a venir a la aldea mucho más seguido, aun si nunca _volvió_ de manera oficial. Sabe, por comentarios sueltos que Sarada alguna vez ha hecho en medio de una conversación con Boruto, que a veces él simplemente duerme en el sillón, o en alguna habitación desocupada de la casa que _comparte_ con Sakura. Cuando llega a pasar la noche ahí. Naruto, por su parte, por supuesto no ha estado llegando a su propia casa. Naruto nunca llega a dormir cuando su mejor amigo viene a la aldea.

 _Su mejor amigo_ … ¿son en realidad eso?

Hinata casi deja caer el cesto de ropa que carga cuando entra a su habitación; Naruto sale del baño en el momento en que ella abre la puerta, tan sólo una toalla cubre su cadera. Se miran un segundo, con ojos ampliamente abiertos debido a la sorpresa. De inmediato, él se muestra incómodo por su desnudez, como si realmente hubiera olvidado que algo así podría pasar, como si hubiera olvidado que Hinata también vivía aquí, después de todo. Ella, por su parte, no evita mirarlo, repasa su cuerpo con lentitud y ve diversos rasguños colocados a lo largo de su piel, marcas… muchas. Son de esas que no se hacen precisamente en medio de una pelea. Deben ser recientes, _muy recientes_ , de otra forma ya se habrían borrado de la piel de Naruto.

—Uchiha-san es muy bueno, ¿verdad? —los ojos del rubio se amplían ante el comentario. Se ve asustado por un instante, después carraspea, vacila, evidentemente sin saber qué decirle. El pecho de Hinata lacera. —, entrenando, me refiero. Es un gran ninja, después de todo.

—Eh, sí, lo es. —asiente, dándole la espalda con la intensión de tomar su ropa y cambiarse en el baño.

Ella se acerca, sin embargo, su rostro no siendo más que una expresión fría, casi antinatural en ella si estuviesen hablando de la Hinata de hace unos años… pero es que al parecer esa Hinata ya no existe más. La que está ahora mira sin ver mientras toca con sus dedos las heridas en la espalda de Naruto, especialmente aquella que parece resultado de uñas clavándose en la piel, incluso cuando él se tensa y se aleja. Ella se acerca más. Lo obliga a detenerse.

Todos saben que normalmente es callada, tímida. Pero ella no es ciega, sabe que pese a todo tiene un buen cuerpo, lo sabe. En tanto presiona sus senos contra la espalda de Naruto, se apega a él despacio, pretendiéndolo todo. Uno de sus brazos continúa sosteniendo el cesto de ropa contra su cadera mientras su otra mano lo abraza, tocando su pecho desnudo en una caricia lenta, recargando su cabeza en los omoplatos masculinos mientras aspira de manera suave el aroma del rubio. Él no hace sino mostrarse incómodo ante el contacto, separándola de él con sutileza, volteando a verla y besando su frente de manera nerviosa antes de comenzar a vestirse de manera apurada.

—Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para…

—Naruto-kun.

—… creo que lo mejor es que no venga hoy porque…

—Naruto…

—… vendré después.

—¡Ya basta!

Hinata azota el cesto en el suelo. Naruto se detiene, amplía la mirada, volteando a verla desde la puerta, congelándose en su lugar. A las luces está sorprendido por la repentina explosión de Hinata, ella misma lo está también un poco. Es la primera vez que Naruto la ve gritar en todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse.

—Mamá… ¿qué sucede?

Ambos voltean a ver a Boruto, el pánico pintándose en sus facciones al reconocer su figura. Hinata se limpia las lágrimas de inmediato, y sonríe, pese al tenso silencio que inunda la habitación. De manera rápida recoge la ropa que se ha caído, pasa a lado de Naruto, sin mirarlo. Revuelve el cabello de su hijo cuando se encuentra frente a él.

—Nada. Nada. Despídete de papá y ven a ayudarme con la ropa, por favor.

Dice, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ambos Uzumaki la observan hasta que su espalda desaparece en el pasillo, todavía boquiabiertos, inquietos. Una vez el asombro abandona a Naruto se encuentra a sí mismo tentado de ir tras ella, para hablar… pero Boruto lo detiene, colocándose en frente suyo, impidiéndole dar un paso al frente. Tras el primer golpe de sorpresa y confusión el joven no puede sino pensar que el culpable de todo debe ser su padre.

—Ni se te ocurra. Más vale que no le hayas hecho nada. —dice, enfadado. Y Naruto se siente palidecer ante lo que sabe muy bien es una amenaza, no porque esté asustado de ella, sino porque no quiere creer que su hijo realmente piensa que él podría hacer daño a Hinata a propósito. Naruto muerde su labio ante el silencio y la mirada de condena que le dirige su hijo.

—Boruto, yo nunca…

—Más. Te. Vale.

Naruto entonces frunce el ceño, tampoco podía permitir que él le hablara así, en ese tono, tan de buenas a primeras. Era su padre, después de todo.

—Boruto. —dijo, con cierto reproche, tomando al joven del brazo. Aunque sin demasiada fuerza.

—¡Eh, viejo!, ¡déjame en paz! —el joven simplemente se soltó y se alejó, sin darle una segunda mirada. Desapareciendo por el pasillo… igual que hizo Hinata.

Naruto tuerce la boca y resopla. Sin saber qué hacer. Justo cuando está a punto de ir tras Hinata un pitido del brazalete que lleva en la muñeca le recuerda que lo esperan en la torre Hokage. Tiene que partir. Aunque no hay duda de que tiene que darse tiempo para solucionar esto…

Nunca debió aceptar aquello de continuar pretendiendo que tenían el matrimonio perfecto… pero es que, ante todo el daño que sabía estaba causándole a Hinata, por la forma en que ella lo miró mientras se lo pidió… no pudo negarse.

Debió hacerlo.

Aquella farsa no le estaba haciendo bien a nadie.

…

…

…

.

…

…

…

Boruto, por su parte, no obedece a su madre, aun cuando quiso intentarlo y hacerle algo de compañía, quizá soltar algún comentario bobo con tal de hacerla reír. En cambio, no puede sino observar desde lejos como ella solloza en un rincón de la cocina, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, evidentemente tratando de tranquilizarse antes de volver a sus tareas domésticas. Siente la rabia y la impotencia correr por su cuerpo. No sabe qué está pasando realmente… pero tampoco es idiota.

Sabe que su viejo hace tiempo que suele dormir en otros lugares y podrá engañarlos a todos con su careta sonriente, pero él puede ver a través de eso. Oculta algo. Sabe que no es la primera vez que su madre llora de esa manera, sabe también que es culpa de su padre… y no es que Boruto no lo quiera. Claro que lo hace, lo admira incluso… pero también está enojado con él. Por lo que sea que esté haciendo y por la forma en que eso está afectando a su madre.

Boruto gruñe con cierta desesperación, asegurándose de que el viejo ya no está en la casa antes de decidirse él mismo a salir y dar una vuelta. Está enojado, está _tan enojado_ que sin darse cuenta se encuentra corriendo por las calles de Konoha, sin mirar a nadie, sin saber del todo bien a dónde se dirige, tan sólo queriendo liberar la tensión de su cuerpo de alguna manera. En medio de aquella carrera improvisada Boruto prácticamente cae de espaldas cuando en el camino se cruza con su padrino. Sasuke lo mira con una ceja enarcada, deteniendo sus pasos, extrañado por lo agitado del joven genin.

Boruto se endereza cuando cae en cuenta frente a quién está. Siempre ha admirado mucho a Sasuke. De entre todos los adultos que conoce es la última persona que quisiera que lo viera tan fuera de sí mismo… y al mismo tiempo es el único en quien confía lo suficiente como para querer contarle lo que le inquieta.

Decide que quiere decirle.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Sasuke asiente ante la petición, pese a que se supone debería estar en camino a una reunión importante con _el grupo_. Simplemente crea un clon y lo manda en su lugar. Una sensación extraña agitándose en su estómago, como si pudiera predecir que el rumbo de la conversación definitivamente distaría de ser algo agradable para él.

Por supuesto que así es.

—Creo que el viejo engaña a mamá… —suelta Boruto una vez se hallan en la roca Hokage, el lugar favorito del genin para ver la aldea. Sasuke se tensa ante el comentario. Tsk, definitivamente ni él ni Sarada son más un par de niños ingenuos. —, esta mañana discutieron. Mamá comenzó a llorar, ella llora todo el tiempo.

Continua el joven, la tristeza impregnada en su voz. Sasuke apenas siente remordimiento alguno acerca de Hinata, y sí, seguramente eso no lo hace la mejor persona del mundo. Pero no le importa.

—¿Crees que la engañe? —pregunta Boruto. Abrumado por el silencio y la aparente serenidad del mayor. Sasuke mira hacia el cielo. ¿Que si la engaña?, _no_. Hinata sabe que Naruto no la quiere. ¿Que si Naruto tiene un amante?... bueno, no le gusta pensar en sí mismo como eso, pero…

—Creo que tus padres necesitan hablar. —Boruto frunce el ceño.

—Entonces la engaña. —comenta, furioso. Claro que si había alguien que pudiera saber eso era su padrino, después de todo era la persona más cercana a él.

—No dije eso.

—Tampoco lo negaste.

 _Cierto_. Sasuke resopló. Hablar con Sarada era una cosa, hablar con Boruto… _ah_. El joven era inteligente, por supuesto, pero también era tremendamente impulsivo y visceral, igual que su padre.

—Tienes que tener algo en claro, Boruto. Cualquier cosa que pase entre tus padres es asunto suyo, y sólo suyo.

—¡Pero mamá…! —interrumpe el joven, indignado. Sasuke no lo deja continuar.

—Siempre será tu madre, Naruto siempre será tu padre. Cualquier cosa que pase entre ellos no va a cambiar que siempre serán tus padres. —Boruto cruza los brazos, frunciendo el gesto en descontento.

—Sólo no quiero que le haga daño a mamá. —murmura después de un rato. Sasuke asiente, tratando de comprender el sentimiento. Boruto es un digno hijo de Naruto, después de todo: incapaz de mantenerse indiferente ante cualquier cosa que perciba como una injusticia.

—¿Tú crees que él quiere hacerle daño? —pregunta el Uchiha. Sabiendo el mismo la respuesta de antemano… por no querer hacer más daño es que Naruto ha cedido ante ella, ante su egoísmo de no querer dejarlo ir. Sasuke quisiera odiarla por eso… pero sabe que si él estuviera en su lugar seguramente también haría todo lo posible por retener a Naruto a su lado. No es que alguna vez vaya a admitirlo en voz alta.

—No… el viejo es demasiado… mmm.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Blando!, como para querer hacer algo así a propósito. —comenta Boruto, negándose a hacer algún cumplido a su padre justo ahora. El Uchiha asiente, coincidiendo. —Si fuera por él el mundo sería color rosa o algo así.

—Color naranja, seguramente.*

—¡Agh!, ¡ya sé!, ¿cómo puede gustarle tanto?, ¡es un color horrible! —se quejó el joven, haciendo reír a Sasuke ante lo exagerado de sus gestos. Boruto acaba soltando también una pequeña carcajada. Esta vez pensando en las palabras de su padrino; ciertamente, su padre no es el tipo de persona que sea cruel por naturaleza. Pero su madre…

—Espero que hablen, entonces. No me gusta verla mal. —susurra.

Sasuke no dice algo más, pero concuerda. Quizás es hipócrita de su parte estar dando consejos a Boruto cuando él mismo es parte y causa de lo que lo molesta, pero esto es todo lo que puede hacer… al menos por ahora.

Igual nadie podría decir que no está tratando de ser neutro en esta conversación. Pese a lo mucho que le afecta… todo esto del matrimonio Uzumaki. Saber que Naruto no ha vuelto a tocar a Hinata lo alivia, sí, pero sería una mentira decir que no le pone de los nervios saber que duermen en la misma habitación. De ahí que siempre procure dejar marcas a Naruto… queriendo dejar en claro que es suyo. Suyo.

Y de nadie más.

¿Qué haría Boruto si supiera que es su culpa toda la tristeza de su madre?... ojalá nunca se enterara… ojalá supiera perdonarlo si lo hiciera.

Ojalá ya no crecieran.

…

…

…

Horas más tarde, entre murmullos rápidos, asentimientos cordiales, pasos apurados y mirada al frente, Naruto siente una intensa migraña amenazando con destruir su mente. A su lado, Shikamaru se encarga de contestar por él los aspectos más técnicos de una serie de formularios enviados a Konoha como parte del proceso para firmar un tratado entre varias de las aldeas ocultas. No sin dejar de prestar atención a la lista de demandas que el jounin en turno recita para ellos.

Solicitudes por parte de los comerciantes, los agricultores, los profesores de la academia, los ninjas médicos, los encargados de las nuevas construcciones e incluso podría estar ahí una carta de esa mujer a la que siempre se le perdía el mismo gato, no se le haría extraño. Están a punto de llegar a la oficina Hokage, y el jounin ni siquiera ha leído la mitad del pergamino que sostiene entre sus manos. ¿De verdad es este el _resumen_ del día?, se pregunta Naruto, no sin cierto cansancio pintado en su rostro.

—… hacen falta pergaminos, personal administrativo y el hospital requiere de nuevos…

—¡Sasuke! —exclama el rubio, con grata sorpresa, pareciendo volver a la vida tan sólo con pronunciar ese par de sílabas. El jounin se detiene de manera abrupta, confundido por la interrupción, el mismo Shikamaru aparta la vista de los pergaminos que había estado ojeando. Da un asentimiento a Sasuke en cuanto reconoce su figura, el moreno asiente de vuelta. No hay necesidad de mayor interacción entre ellos.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —dice Sasuke, mirando únicamente a Naruto. Shikamaru y el jounin se dan una mirada breve, la jornada de hoy dista mucho de ser una con espacios para interrupciones. Los exámenes chunin están prontos a suceder, existen diversos aspectos en materia de seguridad, locación y recursos que necesitan ser resueltos de manera inmediata, además de las actividades que de por sí se tienen en la aldea en tiempos normales. La revisión de tratados, los problemas internos relacionados con los nuevos equipos, los conflictos entre clanes, sin mencionar que…

—Por supuesto. Shikamaru, lo dejo en tus manos.

Dice Naruto, de todas formas, con total simpleza. El aludido frunce el ceño en descontento, pero no le queda más que asentir, aun si eso no evita que suelte un resoplido molesto. Sus ojos no dejan de observar al Séptimo hasta que las puertas de su oficina se cierran detrás suyo, alcanza a ver la sombra de la capa de Sasuke ondeando por el movimiento, después la del mismo Naruto haciéndose paso posteriormente. Las letras rojas volviéndose formas zigzagueantes antes de desaparecer completamente de su vista.

Ese par… de verdad.

—¿Nara-san? —pregunta el jounin, a su lado. Variando entre mirar su pergamino, la puerta del Hokage y al mismo Shikamaru.

—Continuemos. —alienta, después de un par de segundos, siguiendo su camino hacia su propia oficina.

Cuando llega alcanza a ver por la ventana cómo Naruto baja la última de las cortinas de su lugar en la torre. Shikamaru chasquea la lengua de la manera más discreta que le es posible, mientras el jounin continúa leyendo el pergamino.

Las visitas de Sasuke cada vez se presentan con mayor frecuencia, ese repentino encerrarse en su oficina comienza a ser sospechoso para todos y ya no sólo para unos cuantos. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan que van a poder seguir sosteniendo esto si no empiezan a ser más cuidadosos?, ¿o es que ni siquiera lo están intentando?, ¿a dónde planean llevar todo… _esto_?

—… y, al final, está una última, mm, observación por parte de un grupo genin que regresó de una misión al País del Relámpago. Al parecer, se ha detectado el surgimiento de una nueva organización, aun si sus objetivos todavía no están claros. Ellos mismos afirman que podría ser cualquier cosa, pero dijeron verse en la obligación de informar de esta actividad sospechosa. ¿Se debe comenzar a investigar al respecto?

Shikamaru miró al jounin, asintiendo.

—Por supuesto. Que un grupo chunin se encargue de recopilar información.

Porque después de todo, si hay algo que uno aprende como ninja es que nunca hay que dejar ningún cabo suelto.

…

…

…

—¿Sucedió algo? —comenta el rubio, después de asegurarse de que los jutsus de privacidad estén efectivamente funcionando. Pone especial cuidado en colocar un par extra, a prueba de los mismos ANBU. Sólo entonces se aproxima a Sasuke, ciertamente con la intención de saludarlo con mayor efusividad.

Se detiene cuando nota la tensión en su cuerpo.

Los ojos del Uchiha están fijos en el par de fotos que descansan en su escritorio, en aquella que se tomó hace unos dos años, una en que está con Hinata, Boruto y Himawari. Todos sonríen. Al lado está su antigua foto, la que se tomaron cuando ellos mismos tenían la edad que ahora tienen sus hijos, allá, cuando eran el equipo Kakashi. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces…

—Ambos estarán en los exámenes, ¿eh?,—comenta Sasuke, refiriéndose a Boruto y Sarada. Naruto camina y se detiene a unos pasos de él, revuelve su cabello, y asiente, incómodo. No le gusta la forma en que Sasuke sostiene la foto, con cierta delicadeza la toma y la vuelve a colocar en su escritorio, esta vez boca abajo. —Han pasado doce años, después de todo. —Finaliza el Uchiha.

Doce… o trece, en realidad. Es el tiempo que llevan juntos. Es el tiempo en que han estado envueltos en todo esto. Siempre supieron que no sería fácil. Aunque cuando Naruto pidió _un poco de tiempo_ tampoco esperó que fuera tanto.

—Sasuke… —susurra Naruto, una disculpa implícita en el tono de su voz.

—Hablé con Boruto, me contó de esta mañana.

—Oh. —contestó el rubio. Con que era eso. —Ya veo…

—Debes hablar con ella… y con Boruto. —comentó Sasuke, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. Naruto fue consciente de la manera en que se resecaron sus labios, pero asintió.

—Lo haré. —prometió. Sólo entonces Sasuke se permitió relajarse, acercándose a él. Besando su barbilla antes de dirigir sus labios a su oído; las palabras salen de su boca sin que realmente se esfuerce por detenerlas. Los celos burbujeando en su pecho, muy a su pesar.

—¿Por qué discutieron? —preguntó, rozando con su boca la curvatura del cuello de Naruto. Besándolo. —… ¿vio algo que no le gustó?

A Naruto no le gusta la animadversión que siente Sasuke hacia Hinata, aunque lo entiende, por supuesto. Por eso nunca le reprocha cuando hace ese tipo de cosas… sabe que cada que lo marca su intención no es sino molestar a la Hyuuga.

—Vio algo que no le gustó. —asintió. Complaciendo al Uchiha, Naruto se estremece por la forma en que Sasuke hace un sonido de aprobación, encantado con la idea de que ella hubiera visto el resultado de la noche tan ajetreada que habían tenido. Haciendo tantas cosas como era humanamente posible. Sus labios presionando en la quijada del Uzumaki mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los orbes del rubio.

—Qué pena. —comentó, con total hipocresía. Casi causando que Naruto rodara los ojos. A él no le gustaba la idea de hacer sufrir a Hinata… pero tampoco podía concentrarse mucho en eso si Sasuke seguía respirando en su cuello de aquella manera.

El rubio jaló un poco el cabello de Sasuke hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para besarlo de una vez por todas. Sintiendo su lívido despertar una vez la danza comienza, sin pensar empuja a Sasuke a la mesa, tirando un par de cosas en el acto. No puede importarle menos. Sus manos sujetan la cadera del Uchiha, presionando sus cuerpos con fuerza.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo golpean con violencia. Y se ve de nuevo tomando la piel de Sasuke, siendo tomado por él de vuelta. Estando arriba, o abajo. Montándose hasta que no pudieron moverse más. Gruñe con todas las ganas que tiene de volver a tener a Sasuke, sabiendo de nuevo que no importa cuántas veces lo hagan, _nunca es suficiente._

—Eres horrible, —jadea Naruto, terminando el beso y recargando su frente en la de Sasuke mientras este sonríe, altivo. —, no podemos hacer esto en mi oficina. —recrimina, aunque no suelta al Uchiha, en cambio volviendo a darle un beso profundo, empujándolo hacia atrás, prácticamente recostándolo en el escritorio.

—Entonces no lo hagamos. —contesta Sasuke, como queriendo enderezarse. Naruto lo detiene en el acto, aprisionándolo con mayor fuerza debajo de su cuerpo.

—Sasuke. —llama. Y el moreno se regocija ante aquel tono, sabiendo que Naruto sólo lo llama a él con esa necesidad, con ese deseo infinito. A él, y nada más. Sasuke besa a Naruto, atrapando con sus piernas su cadera, causando que sus entrepiernas se friccionen al instante. Ambos suspiran. Sasuke besa a Naruto en la mejilla antes de obligarlo a enderezarse.

—No podemos. —insiste. Sin evitar reír ante la cara de descontento de Naruto, como un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito. Sasuke lo besa de nuevo, con más calma. Naruto todavía está entre sus piernas, pero ahora sólo se abrazan, igual disfrutando del contacto mientras sus miembros se relajan.

—¿Esta noche? —pregunta Naruto, de cualquier manera, sin detenerse al momento de apretar entre sus manos la curva del trasero de Sasuke. El Uchiha rueda los ojos, pero asiente, en silencio también ansioso por la promesa.

—Esta noche.

Naruto sonríe, alegre. Están así otro par de instantes, abrazados. Hasta que Sasuke abre los ojos, sobresaltado. Su clon ha desaparecido, todo lo que se ha tratado en la reunión llena la cabeza de Sasuke. Empuja a Naruto, tan sólo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

—Ya todos están listos. Quieren empezar mañana mismo.

Naruto se endereza, con ojos amplios. Adquiriendo una mirada severa al instante, comprometida.

—Entiendo.

Sasuke lo mira, Naruto reconoce la ansiedad en sus ojos. También cierto anhelo. Forma una sonrisa pequeña, atreviéndose a tomar la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas, acercándose y dándole un beso pequeño.

—Estaremos bien.

—Sí. —asiente Sasuke. Inhalando profundo.—¿Naruto?

El rubio lo mira, esperando a que hable.

—¿Cuándo hablaremos con ellos? —pregunta, refiriéndose a sus hijos. Naruto se tensa.

—Todavía no.

Sasuke asiente.

—Todavía no.

Ojalá el tiempo sea misericordioso.

…

…

…

 **Notas del capítulo:**

*Pequeñísima referencia a la traducción en que estoy trabajando. Que por cierto está a nada de terminar jeje

De nuevo les recuerdo que no he visto Boruto, así que la manera en que retrato a los personajes "de la nueva generación" es un poco a libre discreción. Como dije antes, a mí me gusta la idea de Sasuke y Naruto siendo buenos padres -o por lo menos intentándolo-. Los lazos padre-hijo aquí son importantes. Para más -placer- drama (insértese meme de Homero fjasdf XD)…

¿Medio se entiende lo que han estado haciendo Naruto y Sasuke?, ya saben, lo que tiene que ver con las reuniones, y los planes… ¿qué piensan que es?

Sólo me queda decir que se vienen cosas intensas~

Gracias por todo el apoyo, nos estaremos leyendo c:

Especial agradecimiento a _sakura1402, Conny, SARAHI, Sasori Kido, alsole, Naity-Nain_ y a _Guest_ por dejarme saber su opinión.


End file.
